Mía
by Kalima.Luna
Summary: Jacob Black es el mejor amigo de Nessie Cullen y es quién repara su corazón, después de cada ruptura con sus novios. Él sueña con ser algo más, pero no se atreve a revelarle sus sentimientos. Sepan que hace él para cambiar esta situación, entrando a leer.
1. Yo quisiera

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Yo quisiera.

Renesmee & Jacob

(Jacob POV)

(3° persona)

-¿Diga?- Preguntó exhausto el metamórfo, al levantar el auricular del teléfono.

-Jake, soy Bella- Una suave voz de campanillas le contestó desde la otra línea. Hizo una pequeña pausa antes de agregar- ¿Es un mal momento? ¿Tienes planes para esta tarde?

-Eeeh…- Comenzó a decir Jacob. Estaba agotado, hace dos días que no dormía, pero… Si iba a la mansión Cullen, de seguro vería a la razón de su existencia- No ¿Por qué?

-Lamento tener que llamarte para esto, pero… Mi hija te necesita- El corazón del lobo se contrajo, produciéndole dolor. Cuando iba a preguntar que le había ocurrido, su amiga concluyó- Terminó con su novio, otra vez… Y bueno sabes cómo se pone- Dijo con pesar la vampira- Sólo Rose a podido evitar que colapse, pero no mejora. Eres el único al que Renesmee escucha cuando está triste…

Su hermoso ángel de cabellos cobrizos estaba sufriendo por un humano, por la negligencia de alguien que no la valoraba. Comenzó a temblar de pies a cabeza, estaba herido y furioso.

-Iré enseguida- Susurró antes de colgar. Fue hasta su habitación, se puso las zapatillas y una polera negra, tomó sus llaves y velozmente dejó atrás su casa para llegar hasta el taller donde cogió la motocicleta, la cual utilizó para llegar a la residencia Cullen.

Un común día de noviembre, el cielo estaba gris por la cantidad de nubes en él, por lo que hoy no saldría el sol.

-_Perfecto_- Pensó irónico el quileute, mientras se estacionaba en el cobertizo. Al bajarse de la moto, notó que su amiga lo observaba con amargura desde el marco de la puerta. Caminó hasta ella y besó su fría mejilla. Su fuerte efluvio le hizo picar la nariz.

El lobo se concentró en escuchar con mucha atención. En el primer piso se hallaban la mayoría de los Cullen, viendo televisión; en el segundo, un corazón agitado latía con fuerza, mientras su dueña sollozaba. Alguien, probablemente Rosalie, la acompañaba.

Su mente comenzó a recordar sus últimos años junto a la semi-vampira, que lo esperaba en el nivel superior.

La niña había crecido a su lado, con su protección. A veces llegaba a creer que por su afán de cuidarla se había ganado el puesto de hermano mayor y que por eso la semi-vampira, jamás se había fijado en él como posible compañero. Renesmee dejó de crecer a los siete años y logró tener una apariencia de una mujer de veinte. Todos los hombres caían rendidos a sus pies y ella disfrutaba de eso, pero de los tres novios que había tenido, ninguno había sido capaz de hacerla feliz. Jacob la había consolado, después de cada ruptura, aunque eso le partiera el corazón en mil pedazos. Él amaba a ésa mujer con cada partícula de su ser, bastaba oír su nombre para que una sonrisa se dibujara en su rostro.

Y ahí estaba él, había atravesado todo un bosque para estar una hora oyendo a la mujer de sus sueños, llorara a lágrima viva por otro.

Al entrar en la sala, todos los vampiros se voltearon a verlo. Todos lo miraban con lástima, sabían cuál era su rol en ése momento y cómo le afectaba.

_Les doy pena a los bebedores de sangre… Genial._

Su mirada se encontró con la de Edward. Se le revolvió el estómago al verlo, ya que la frustración y la incomodidad embargaban su rostro.

Jacob caminó hasta la escalera, donde el esposo de su amiga estaba sentado. Él lo miró a los ojos y le susurró: "Haz tu magia, Jacob Black… Y devuélveme a mi hija…" El quileute sorteó al vampiro y subió hasta el cuarto de Renesmee. Golpeó la puerta una vez, tras haber inspirado una gran bocabada de aire.

-Llegó mi relevo, Nessie- Anunció la vampira rubia al abrir la puerta. Ella salió de la habitación con gran elegancia y movió los labios sin emitir sonido- Cobarde, es tu culpa.

Rosalie desapareció al momento, mientras él se quedaba congelado por sus palabras. Las palabras de la rubita le había dolido muchísimo, ya que él también lo creía. Cuando inspiró otra vez, el dulce efluvio de Renesmee invadió sus pulmones, haciéndolo sonreíry olvidar a la vampira rubia. Ella estaba sentada sobre la cama, pero al verlo se levantó de un salto y se arrojó sobre él, mientras cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Los brazos del muchacho instintivamente se ajustaron a la delicada figura de la chica, que estrechaba con suavidad.

Se sentía flotar en el paraíso, el contacto con la hija de Edward y Bella lo sumía en un éxtasis profundo.

-¡Jake, qué bueno que estás aquí!- Articuló entre gimoteos la híbrida. El pecho del lobo duplicó su tamaño de pura felicidad, que le causó el oír su nombre pronunciado por esa divina criatura- Te necesito tanto…

Él supo de inmediato a que se refería ella, por lo que hizo un mohín.

-Tú no me escuchas- Susurró el hombre-lobo, entre el cabello ondulado de ella. Renesmee trató de replicar, pero él la silenció con una mirada- Si un hombre te hace llorar así significa que no te merece… Si él te quisiera de verdad, no permitiría que sufrieras de esta forma por él.

Tras un momento de reflexión, la muchacha rompió a llorar, mientras se aferraba el pecho, parecía querer evitar que se le cayera a pedazos. A Jacob la escena le pareció tan similar que lo estremeció hasta lo más hondo. Él había debido consolar a Bella, cuando ella sufría por Edward y adoptaba esa misma posición.

El metamórfo tomó a la híbrida en sus brazos y la cargó hasta poder depositarla en la cama, con cuidado. Todo su cuerpo se estremeció, cuando una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió. ¿La causa? Cuando Nessie se acomodó, la pequeña falda que vestía, no se movió con ella, dejando ver su ropa interior. Eso, desafiaba la cordura de Jacob, por lo que rápidamente desvió la vista y se fue al lado contrario de la cama, de frente a su niña, donde sólo podía ver su bello rostro.

-Ayúdame Jake- Gimoteó con dificultad la chica- ¿Qué hago para que me quiera? ¿Qué hago para ser feliz?

Jacob se tensó molesto por la ira que comenzaba a crecer en su interior. Ella no podía estarse recriminando eso, ella era perfecta… Los hombres deberían desesperarse hasta la locura al no saber cómo hacer que Nessie se enamorara de ellos, no al revés.

-Cuéntame. ¿Por qué crees que eres tú la del problema? Yo estoy seguro de que no hay nada malo en ti- Le confesó el quileute, con voz torturada.

La colorina levantó su rostro de la almohada y observó la expresión de su amigo, debió parecerle sincera, porque comenzó a hablar.

-Ayer, Alan y yo estábamos viendo una película en su casa, una que ya habíamos visto, así que… No estábamos muy concentrados en verla- Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, por lo que Jacob comprendió que lo que en realidad estaban haciendo era besarse. Su estómago le dio un vuelco, al imaginarse a su Nessie con ése tipo- Con el pasar de los minutos la cosa se me salió un poco de control… Él quería dar el "siguiente paso"- Hizo con los dedos las comillas. Los puños del lobo se contrajeron con fuerza-, aunque yo no estaba segura de hacerlo, por lo que traté de detenerlo con tacto, pero él comenzó a tocarme mis…

Y ella se detuvo abruptamente, porque estaba al borde de las lágrimas y porque había hablado demasiado. Jacob temblaba con suma violencia y debió alejarse de la cama para poder relajarse. Quería ir corriendo como lobo hasta la casa del humano y arrancarle la cabeza por su osadía, había tocado el cuerpo que él más idolatraba y sin el consentimiento de su princesa…

-Jake…- Lo llamó la semi-vampira con timidez- ¡Demonios! No debí contarte esto, lo siento…

Ella se levantó y trató de acercarse a él, pero nuevamente fue interrumpida por la mano alzada del muchacho. Necesitaba un minuto para que se recompusiera.

-¿Qué pasó luego?- Preguntó Jacob con una voz casi inaudible.

-Le dije que si quería tener sexo ésa noche tendría que buscarse a otra y me vine a mi casa, con la convicción de que sólo era otra pelea estúpida…- hizo una pausa, en la que dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos achocolatados- Pero esta mañana, en el campus, todos comentaban que habían visto a Alan en un pub conquistando chicas… Y Sophie me contó que lo había visto hacerlo con una, en su coche…

Jacob logró escapar de su burbuja de ira y tomar a Renesmee, justo en el instante que ella se rendía al dolor y se dejaba caer al suelo. Él se sentó en el piso con ella, antes de acercar la cabeza de Nessie a su pecho y acurrucarla de forma perfecta. Era increíble que su enorme cuerpo fuese el molde de ése celestial ser. Ella había vuelto a llorar, pero esta vez en silencio; lo que el hombre-lobo aprovechó para acariciar sus mejillas, con el reverso de sus gruesos dedos y terminar de decirle un par de verdades.

-Esto confirma mis sospechas y lo que te vengo diciendo hace más de tres meses. Cuando terminaste con ése idiota la primera vez, también fue, porque te estaba presionando a acostarte con él y no debes hacerlo si no lo sientes- Le dijo casi gruñendo, el tema lo irritaba profundamente- Si de verdad te amara, te esperaría el tiempo que fuera necesario… Él cual no sería mucho si hiciera las cosas bien… Yo creo, por lo que te conozco, que si te sienteras amada…- Se detuvó ahí. No quería imaginarse lo que podría haber pasado, bastante tenía ya con saber que él había degustado los labios de la dulce híbrida.

El llanto de Renesmee había cesado casi por completo, unos minutos después.

-Jacob…- Susurró la joven, aún con el rostro hundido en el pecho del metamórfo- ¿Eso es lo que tú haces?

El chico no entendió la pregunta, por lo que la observó confundido. Ella pudo sentir los oscuros ojos cafés de él, observándola con atención.

-Con tus novias…- Aclaró Renesmee, algo avergonzada- Nunca me has hablado de ellas…

La pregunta lo descolocó. Él nunca había tenido novia, su experiencia amorosa era nula, ya que sólo había besado a una mujer en su vida e irónicamente ésa única mujer era la madre de la chica que él amaba, Bella Cullen. Él sólo tenía ojos y corazón para una sola chica y ésa era Nessie.

-Lo mío es… Complicado- Fue lo único que pudo responder el muchacho, antes de alejar a la colorina unos pocos centímetros de él. Ambos cruzaron sus miradas.

-Está bien, comprendo que no quieras confiármelo- Comentó ella, con un tono ácido. Él sabía todo sobre su vida, en cambio la vida amorosa de Jacob era algo que Renesmee desconocía por completo.

-No es que no quiera contarte, es sólo que…- Y se detuvo a mitad de la idea. No era capaz de reconocer que ella era su objeto de imprimación, que era la única que él amaba y deseaba.

Tras otros varios minutos de silencio, en los cuales Jacob no había dejado de observar a la chica recostada en su pecho, decidió romper el hielo.

-Estoy aquí para ayudarte…- Le dijo en un tímido susurró, temía su rechazo.

-Ya cumpliste tu cometido, Jake. Me has hecho abrir los ojos a la realidad y yo… Ya he tomado una decisión- Contestó muy segura la muchacha sonriendo.

Él la miró con confusión en los ojos. ¿Qué había decidido su pequeña bebedora de sangre? ¿Terminaría de una vez por todas, definitivamente con el imbécil de Alan, que no hacía más que hacerla llorar?

-Gracias- Acarició su barbilla y él se inclinó sobre ella por inercia. Jacob sabía que cuando Renesmee hacía eso, era porque quería que se agachara. Ella depositó un beso casto sobre la mejilla ardiente del hombre-lobo, él se sintió flotando libre por el paraíso- Jake... ¡Oh, rayos! ¿Hace cuánto que no duermes? Tienes ojeras tan marcadas como mi familia…

Él no sabía que lucía tan mal, pero debía habérselo imaginado. Los tres días sin dormir, corriendo de un lado para otro, era obvio que le estaban pasando la factura a su cuerpo cansado.

-No te preocupes por mí. Descansaré cuando llegué a mi casa- La tranquilizó con una sonrisa que expuso sus blancos dientes.

-¿Bajas conmigo?- Le preguntó, poniéndose en pie. Él la imitó.

-Claro- Jacob la siguió como embobado escaleras abajo hasta la sala de estar. El tierno beso había hecho estragos en su corazón, él que latía desbocado.

-Sobrinita querida- Llamó Emmett a Renesmee. La tomó por la cintura y la hizo dar vueltas en el aire- Ya les había dicho yo, que lo único que necesitabas era un perro que te ladrara, para volver a sonreír.

Como siempre, Emmett fue el único en reírse de su chiste, ya que todos los demás tildaron de inmediato, el comentario como inadecuado.

El metamórfo contuvo con poco éxito el bostezo que luchaba por escapar de su boca.

-Jacob- Dijo Edward para que el aludido lo mirara- ¿Puedes acompañarme afuera?

El lobo le dio una última mirada a su niña y la vio feliz, abrazada por Bella y Alice, por lo que salió en silencio por la puerta, caminando con lentitud. Sintió la puerta cerrarse tras él y preguntó: "¿Prefieres que nos alejemos de la mansión?"

-Sería lo más adecuado…- Respondió Edward con su voz aterciopelada, mientras caminaban hacia el bosque- Ya que quiero hablarte de mi hija.

Jacob hizo un mohín, pero el vampiro tuvo la consideración de pasarlo por alto.

-Ella tomé una decisión sobre su relación con el humano. Espero que ésta vez, no se equivoque- Comento el muchacho. El vampiro torció una sonrisa.

-No lo hará- Aseguró el padre, muy confiado. La curiosidad removió por completo al hombre-lobo, pero sabía que el lector de mentes no le daría más información.

Edward cambió su expresión y la seriedad volvió a su rostro.

-Quiero preguntarte algo que me ha estado dando vueltas en la cabeza hace mucho tiempo…- Hizo una pausa para mirar a los ojos al quileute, antes de continuar- He visto de primera fuente, de lo que eres capaz de hacer por conseguir a la mujer que amas… Y me preguntó, por qué no has hecho nada por conquistar a mi hija.

Al metamórfo se le encogió el corazón y su mente gritó las palabras que su boca no se atrevía a articular.

_Porque tengo miedo de que me rechace y me alejé de su vida…_

-Nunca lo sabrás, si no lo intentas. Estoy decepcionado…- Le confesó Edward, con voz monótona. Sus palabras revolotearon en la mente de Jacob- Pero debo darte las gracias Jacob, tú tienes el don de devolverles la sonrisa a las mujeres que amo y te estoy muy agradecido por eso.

El vampiro le dirigió una última mirada y le inclinó la cabeza, antes de darse la vuelta para comenzar a regresar a su hogar.

El lobo se quedó ahí, paralizado. Las palabras de Edward lo habían hecho pensar… ¿Qué había pasado con él? ¿Por qué no luchaba por Renesmee, siendo que su amor por ella era mil veces mayor que el que había sentido por Bella? ¿Por qué reparaba su corazón una y otra vez, para que otro lo disfrutara y destrozara?

Su cuerpo se estremeció de arriba abajo, el calor recorrió su columna, al sentirse frustrado. Había sido un completo estúpido… Sin poder contenerse, dio un salto hacia el bosque y antes de tocar la tierra se transformó en el lobo de pelaje rojizo.

Se había hartado de esperar. Lucharía por su amor, nadie volvería a dañarla, porque él le demostraría a su princesa que era el único que la amaría para siempre.

_Este es el primer capítulo del mini-fic, que constará de 5... Ya tengo escrito cuatro, sólo me falta el desenlace... XD_

_Espero les haya gustado. Nessie y Jake son mi pareja favorita de la saga, adoro escribir sobre ellos... :) _

_Por favor déjenme reviews con sus opiniones, ya sean buenas o malas... Acepto críticas constructivas..._

_Con respecto al siguiente capítulo verán a Jacob ser el héroe de Nessie, una vez más y sabrán cómo ella arregla sus asuntos pendientes..._

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


	2. Conquistándote

Conquistándote

(Jacob POV)

(3° Persona)

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Jacob Black estaba durmiendo, obviamente soñando con Renesmee, cuando su móvil comenzó a sonar. Sin abrir los ojos siquiera, buscó el aparato a tientas. Lo cogió y apretó el botón de contestar, sin mirar quién llamaba, ni identificarse él.

- Hola Jake- Saludó una dulce voz, que el metamórfo reconoció como la de su razón de existir- ¿Cómo estás?

- Bien, Nessie- El lobo se sentó en su cama velozmente y luego se desperezó- ¿Y tú?

- Si, bien…- Su respuesta no convenció en nada al muchacho, pero ella no lo dejó replicar- No te desperté ¿Verdad? Es que como yo tenía tiempo libre, pensé… Pero si estás descansando…

- Estaba, pero importa, en serio. Me alegra oírte…- Confesó el quileute, de forma atropellada. Escuchar su voz, aunque fueran sólo unos segundos, le alegraba el día- ¿Necesitas algo…?

- ¿Debería?- Preguntó la chica, haciéndose la ofendida. Esperó un momento y agregó- Bueno, en realidad sí, no quiero estar sola…

- Puedo estar en media hora en tu mansión- Dijo él, mientras se ponía en pie y comenzaba a buscar que ponerse. Su corazón se había acelerado, mientras ella se reía por lo bajo.

- No, Jake, aún no…- Al chico le dolió el pecho, ya que se había hecho la ilusión de verla en un rato más. Se quedó de pie, junto al ropero, en silencio. La híbrida debió notar que algo había pasado, ya que se excusó de inmediato con voz temblorosa- Me encantaría, pero estoy saliendo a casa de Sophie… Debemos terminar un trabajo para la Universidad… ¿Podrías venir en la noche a la casa?

- Claro, ahí estaré- Respondió él, por inercia. Por lo menos podría verla hoy…

- Te llamaré, cuando me desocupe, ¿Ok?- La voz de ella sonaba tensa, lo que le recordó al lobo su decisión de conquistarla. Sonrió, cuando un plan empezó a tomar forma en su mente…

- Estaré esperando ésa llamada… Adiós, Ness- Se despidió Jacob, mientras tomaba una polera.

- Adiós- Y la híbrida colgó. Él dejó el teléfono sobre la cama y se cambió de ropa.

Tras esto se dirigió al baño, donde se lavo el rostro. Luego regresó a su cuarto, tomó de nuevo el celular y discó el número del doctor Cullen. Él contestó al primer tono.

- Jacob ¿Cómo estás?- Lo saludó el vampiro rubio, con voz relajada.

- Bien, Carlisle…- Jacob estaba ansioso por poner en marcha su plan y para eso necesitaba ayuda- ¿Estás muy ocupado?

- No, en estos momentos, estoy saliendo del hospital- Le contestó. El metamórfo pudo oír como cerraba la puerta de su auto- ¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

- Me gustaría darle una sorpresa a Nessie- Confesó, sintiendo que se sus mejillas se inyectaban de sangre. Jamás había hecho algo así, pero por su amada… Haría lo que fuera necesario- Ya que ella salió… Me darías permiso para dejarle… Eeh… Algo en su habitación.

El vampiro se quedó en silencio unos segundos, mientras lo meditaba. Jacob ya había cogido la llave de su moto y esperaba la respuesta para poder poner en marcha su plan. Mientras tanto revisó la respiración y el ritmo cardiaco de su padre. Todo normal.

- Por supuesto, Jacob- Le dijo Carlisle, su voz subió varias octavas a causa de la felicidad- No hay nadie en casa, así que no serás molestado.

- Gracias, Doctor… Estaré ahí en una hora. Adiós- El muchacho colgó, mientras cerraba la puerta de su casa al salir. Corrió hasta el cobertizo, se subió a su moto y condujo rumbo a Forks.

Jacob quería comprarle flores a Renesmee. Pensaba dejarlas sobre su cama y esperar hasta que llegara. La sorprendería y se quedaría conversando con ella toda la noche… En algún momento sacaría el tema del amor y le confiaría que ella era su objeto de imprimación, le confesaría lo estúpido que había sido y lo arrepentido que estaba de ello. Le pediría una oportunidad, que le diera unas citas para que él le pudiera demostrar cuanto la amaba y que nadie la haría más feliz, ni la complacería tanto como él.

Sonreía ante la mera idea de sacarse al fin ese peso de encima… De al fin decirle lo que pasaba en su corazón cada vez que la veía, cada vez que oía su nombre o cada vez que escuchaba su melodiosa voz.

Miró al cielo cuando estacionó la moto, a la entrada de una florería. Las nubes estaban negras, pronto comenzaría a llover.

_¡Demonios, debería haber traído mi coche!_

Entró en la tienda y el penetrante aroma de las flores lo embriagó un momento. Habían de muchas variedades y de todos los colores, pero él ya sabía cuál quería.

- Buenas tardes, bienvenido a "Beauty and Fragrance". ¿En qué…?- Una mujer caucásica, rubia y de unos cuarenta años, había salido de detrás del mostrador. Se había quedado helada al ver al Quileute. Jacob suspiró. Odiaba causar temor en la gente que no lo conocía y que se dejaba llevar por su apariencia amedrentadora.

- Quiero ocho rosas rojas, por favor- Pidió el joven sonriendo forzadamente. La vendedora suavizó su expresión y sintió vergüenza de su comportamiento.

- Son 20 dólares con 80 centavos- Murmuró la señora, mientras armaba el ramo con esas hermosas flores. Jacob había pedido ocho, una por cada año desde que Nessie había entrado en su vida.

La dependienta se las entregó envueltas en papel celofán transparente; él le pagó.

- Quédese con el cambio y muchas gracias- Se despidió el moreno, dando media vuelta, mientras olía las rosas. Exquisitas.

- Gracias usted por preferirnos, que tenga un buen día- Fue lo último que alcanzó a oír, antes de cerrar la puerta de vidrio.

Se sentó en la motocicleta y afirmó las flores como pudo, enganchándolas en el volante. Temía que se le fueran a caer.

Cuando ya estaba llegando a la mansión, comenzó a sentir como unas cuantas gotitas de lluvia, caían en su rostro. Lo había logrado justo a tiempo.

Dejó a su Harley Sprint, la misma que Bella le regaló hace nueve años, pero que estaba muy modificada, en el cobertizo de coches de los Cullen. Tomó las rosas y comenzó a andar, pero antes de entrar en la casa, admiró los bellos automóviles, nunca se cansaría de verlos. Abrió y entró por la puerta lateral.

- ¡Ya llegué!- Avisó, más fuerte de lo necesario. Era estúpido decir eso, siendo que por el fino oído de Carlisle, él de seguro lo había escuchado desde que derrapó tierra, al principio del camino. Oyó pasos en piso superior y a los pocos segundos después, el vampiro rubio estaba en la escalera, dándole la bienvenida.

- Pasa Jake…- Aunque el comentario estaba demás, ya que el lobo ya caminaba hacia él- ¿Cómo ha estado tu padre?

- Ahí… Billy está mejorándose. Estoy seguro que saldrá de ésta- Dijo el muchacho, restándole importancia. Su padre había tenido un pre-infarto, que lo obligaba a estar en cama, por lo que él y su hermana Rachel, debían turnarse para cuidarlo.

- Me alegra oír eso- Dijo el doctor con una amble sonrisa, que siempre le hacía pensar a Jacob, que él no podía ser nada menos, que un ángel- ¡Ah, lo olvidaba! Mi nieta llamó hace poco, me dijo que tardaría más de lo planeado, pero llegaría. Así que no sé si querrás quedarte a esperarla o no… Bueno, eso es cosa tuya. Si me necesitas estaré en mi despacho.

Le dedicó una última sonrisa y se marchó a gran velocidad. Jacob subió las escaleras y caminó hasta el cuarto de la híbrida. Abrió la puerta lentamente y jadeó al respirar el efluvio de su amada. El aroma estaba tan impregnado en ese lugar, que parecía como si ella estuviera ahí. Tras de sí, cerró la puerta y depositó las flores sobre la cama. Se sentía como un drogadicto inhalando su vicio.

Recorrió la habitación con la mirada, deteniéndose en las fotografías junto al espejo. Habían muchas de Edward y Bella junto a su hija, pero lo que hizo sonreír al quileute fue que, habían tantas de ellos tres como de él con Nessie. Él era importante para ella, sólo que no sabía cuánto. Al mirar la hora, llegó a la conclusión de que era muy temprano y que sería muy acosador de su parte, quedarse el resto de la tarde ahí, sin el permiso de su princesa.

Tomó un papel y un lápiz de la cómoda y le escribió una nota.

"_Nessie, compré estas flores para ti… Son para subirte el ánimo y recordarte que nunca estarás sola… Siempre tendrás a este lobo a tu lado. Llámame a penas leas esto… Jacob Black"_

Dejó la nota junto a las rosas y salió del cuarto, sintiéndose vacío, al no poder respirar más esa exquisita fragancia. Caminó por el pasillo hasta el despacho de Carlisle, no alcanzó a golpear, porque el vampiro ya le había abierto la puerta.

- Me voy. Regresaré cuando ella vuelva a casa- Murmuró el metamórfo en señal de despedida, se dispuso a marchar.

- A comenzado a llover y tú viniste en motocicleta- Comenzó a explicarse Carlisle, Jacob alzó las cejas en señal de indiferencia. El doctor sonrío- Te ofrezco el Aston, Jake para que regreses a tu casa. Todos están de caza, no lo echarán de menos. ¿Lo tomas o lo dejas?

Alzó su mano hacia el muchacho de piel rojiza, de ella colgaba la llave del vehículo que había conducido sólo una vez, hace ya ocho años. Recordó lo bien que sentía manejarlo y no pudo negarse. Cogió la llave.

- Gracias, Doctor Cullen, adiós- Con una gran sonrisa en la cara, se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse.

- De nada, adiós- Las risas del vampiro se oyeron hasta que él cerró su puerta. Jacob llegó al cobertizo y acarició la puerta del vehículo al entrar. Encendió el motor y regresó velozmente a La Push.

Al llegar a su casa, lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su padre, quién estaba dándose vueltas en la cama.

- ¿Te pasa algo, papá?- Preguntó el joven, al tiempo que entraba en el cuarto. Billy sonrió y se le iluminaron los ojos.

- Es sólo que me aburro, un poco aquí… Además que no alcanzo el control remoto- Dijo apuntando, hacia la televisión.

El lobo cogió el mando a distancia y se lo entregó a su padre. Se sentó en la silla, junto a la cama.

- ¿Quieres ver el juego?- El hombre prendió la televisión y sintonizó un partido de baseball. Ambos comenzaron a comentar y a burlarse de lo mal que jugaban los miembros de su equipo, hasta que el cansancio los atrapó y los durmió.

- Jake, despierta. Ya llegué- Una voz femenina sacó al muchacho de su sueño. Abrió los ojos de golpe y se topó con la mirada compasiva de su hermana. Ella llevaba un plato de sopa en las manos- Ya te creía muerto como no te movías.

- Qué graciosa- Jacob se levantó y le dio espacio a Rachel, para que le diera la cena a Billy. Miró por la ventana, notando que estaba muy oscuro y que la llovizna de la tarde, se había transformado en un temporal- ¿Qué hora es?

- Como las diez…- El joven ya se iba, cuando su hermana reclamó su atención- ¡Ah, verdad! La chica Cullen llamó.

El quileute se enojó consigo mismo, por dormir tanto.

- ¡¿Hace cuánto rato?- Preguntó gritando, mientras corría al teléfono.

- Sólo dos minutos. Yo no alcancé a contestar, porque de inmediato funcionó la contestadora- Le dijo la joven, mientras él notaba que la luz de su máquina contestadora estaba encendida. Se acercó con rapidez hasta el aparato y presionó el botón de "reproducir".

-Usted tiene un mensaje sin escuchar en su buzón de voz- Dijo una voz robótica, sonó un "bip" y continuó- Primer mensaje… Soy Jacob, no estoy o no quiero contestarte, di lo que quieras y veré si te llamo devuelta. Si buscas a mi padre, ven a verlo a casa… Jake, soy Nessie…- El cuerpo del chico reaccionó ante la voz de su amada- ¿Puedes llamarme, por favor? Te necesito… No hay más mensajes.

El lobo levantó el auricular de inmediato, discó el número de la menor de los Cullen y se quedó a la escucha. ¿Ya había llegado a su casa? ¿Había tenido problemas?

El teléfono sonó dos veces.

-Jake…- La voz de la híbrida sonaba muy aliviada. Eso extrañó al muchacho.

-Sí, pequeña. ¿Cómo estás?- Preguntó por inercia, encandilado por su voz.

- ¿Estás ocupado? Te necesito conmigo…

El corazón del hombre-lobo dio un vuelco. El tono de voz de Nessie no era normal.

- ¿Qué te ocurre?- Preguntó preocupado el chico, mientras pensaba que viajaría en el coche para no mojarse- Estaré en la mansión en treinta minutos.

-Yo… No estoy en mi casa…- Hizo una pausa, y justo cuando el metamórfo iba a preguntar donde se encontraba, ella agregó: "Estoy sentada a la salida del cine. En Port Angeles."

-¿Y qué haces ahí?- Preguntó exasperado Jacob. Estaban en mitad de un temporal y ella estaba en la calle- ¿Sophie está contigo? ¿No estaban haciendo un trabajo?

- Necesito que alguien venga por mí- ¿Por qué ella no podía regresar por su cuenta? No es que le molestara ir por Nessie, pero generalmente, ella era muy independiente. Siempre manejaba su carro, además había algo que ella no le quería decir.

-Salgo de inmediato a por ti, pero antes dime si la humana está contigo- Se revolvió incómodo el quileute, algo andaba mal.

Ella se tomó unos segundos para pensar la respuesta.

-Te mentí, Jake… Lo siento, no pensé que esto terminaría así… Te lo explicaré, cuando llegues- El lobo se sentía traicionado, pero no tenía tiempo de sentirse así, debía salir por ella, ya.

- Llegaré lo más pronto que pueda- Gruñó el lobo, sufriendo los espasmos previos al cambio de fase. Trató de controlarlos, mientras bajaba la voz. Acababa de recordar, que su padre, descansaba en la habitación contigua- Entra a algún restaurante o a algún local, dónde te protejas de la lluvia.

-Lo haré… Y gracias, Jake- La semi-vampira, colgó.

El quileute sacó una chaqueta de su armario, antes de irse hasta la cochera, sin despedirse de nadie, y montarse sobre el Aston Martin V12 Vanquish. Dejó la chaqueta en el asiento del copiloto, la tomó pensando en su ángel, la cual podía estar toda empapada. Encendió el motor y condujo a la velocidad máxima de ese coche, hacia Port Angeles.

No comprendía bien lo que estaba sucediendo… Renesmee le había dicho que estaría en casa de su amiga, quién vivía en Forks… No tenía razones para estar en Port Angeles, a menos que quisiera verse con alguien a escondidas…

Se sentía triste e infeliz, porque la mujer de la estaba imprimado, la hija de su mejor amiga, estaba sufriendo sola en la calle. Eso lo hacía sentir mal, por no estar junto a ella.

Estaba ya muy cerca, podía ver las luces de la ciudad, por lo que discó el número de Nessie. Esta vez, ella contestó de inmediato.

-¿Dónde estás?- Sonaba asustada, por lo que Jacob apretó aún más el acelerador.

-En Port Angeles. ¿Dónde estás tú?- Preguntó ansioso.

-Afuera del Mc Donald, ése que está a dos cuadras del cine.

-Estoy contigo en cinco minutos- Aclaró el lobo, antes de colgar.

Apenas se había cumplido el tiempo prometido y el metamórfo ya había divisado a la semi-vampira, discutiendo con dos hombres. Los temblores y el calor recorrieron su columna vertebral. Detuvo el coche y se bajó velozmente, dándole un portazo al auto. Corrió hacia la híbrida, quién sólo estaba a diez cortos metros, para acortar camino debió saltar por sobre un grifo.

-Les dije que estaba esperando a alguien- Respondió entre gruñidos Renesmee. Los dos tipos trataban de tomarle las manos.

-Puedes venirte con nosotros- Habló uno de los tipos con voz ronca y claramente ebrio.

-¡Ness!- Gritó Jacob, haciendo que ella y los dos humanos se voltearan hacia él. Ellos palidecieron al ver su rostro y su tamaño.

Ella soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo y le sonrió. Los hombres se echaron hacia atrás e intercambiaron miradas.

-¡Lárguense!- Exclamó el quileute, pero su voz sonó más como un ladrido.

-Nos hubieras dicho que te gustaban los esteroides- Murmuró el otro hombre, antes de irse caminando rápidamente, pero trastabillando varias veces.

El corazón del metamórfo dio un vuelco al observarla, ya que ella llevaba su vestido verde, el cual estaba ceñido a su cuerpo por lo mojada que se encontraba.

Renesmee corrió los dos metros que los separaban y lo abrazó con fuerza. La estrechó con cuidado, tratando de traspasarle un poco de su calor. Ella estaba helada como vampiro.

Él la miró de arriba abajo. Calzaba altos tacones y su pelo cobrizo estaba cubriendo su cara y su espalda… Lucía hermosa y muy sexy. Inhaló su exquisito aroma y besó sus cabellos mojados. Maldijo para sí mismo. _¿Cómo alguien podía ser tan estúpido como para dejar a éste ángel solo y triste bajo este temporal?_

Jacob trató de reconfortarla, acariciando su espalda. Él la protegería de lo que fuera, ya que la amaba más que a nada en el mundo, daría su vida por ella… Y Renesmee en un algún lugar de su subconsciente lo sabía, por eso siempre recurría él.

-¿Te hicieron algo?- Susurró Jacob en su oído. No supo por qué ella tiritó, pero él la abrazó más fuerte- Todo estará bien ahora… Estás conmigo… Estás conmigo…

Y volvió a besar sus cabellos.

_Hola de nuevo, primero que nada, quiero darles las gracias a las personas que me dejaron sus reviews, me alegraron el día XD_

_Ahora una aclaración, por si no se notó, el primer capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Yo quisiera" del grupo mexicano Reik (Los adoro __ ). En este capi pasa una cosa que siempre quise escribir y es un encuentro bajo la lluvia (Me encanta). Ojalá les haya gustado esta actualización, tanto como a mi escribirla…_

_Si les gustó, déjenme reviews y háganmelo saber, si no, también… Quiero saber sus opiniones…_

_Gracias por leerme… Nos reencontramos dentro de 3 días, cuando suba el tercer capi…_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


	3. Revelándonos

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que sien__to al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

**Revelándonos**

Renesmee & Jacob

**(Jacob POV)**

(3° persona)

-¿Te hicieron algo?- Susurró Jacob en su oído. No supo por qué ella tiritó, pero él la abrazó más fuerte- Todo estará bien ahora… Estás conmigo.

Y volvió a besar sus cabellos…

-_Ellos no me tocaron_- Le respondió ella, con su don. Una de sus tersas manos se había agarrado a la derecha del lobo.

Se fueron juntos hasta el automóvil, ignorando la lluvia que caía sobre ellos. Él abrió la puerta del coche, tomó el abrigo y se lo puso por sobre los hombros a la chica. Éste le llegó a la mitad del muslo.

- ¿El Vanquish?- Murmuró ella, mientras lo miraba con confusión. El miedo había por completo desaparecido de su expresión. Jacob se engañó a si mismo pensando que ella se había relajado, debido a su presencia.

-Larga historia. Te la contaré luego…- Confesó, mientras cerraba el automóvil- ¿Quieres un café?

-Por favor…- Su voz sonaba muy débil, pero aún así le dedicó una sonrisa a su rescatista.

Jacob había pasado los últimos cuarenta y cinco minutos conduciendo de La Push a Port Angeles, para ir a buscar a Nessie que estaba varada, sola en ésa ciudad. Cuando ella lo llamó, él no dudó ni un instante para ir en su auxilio.

Entraron al Mc Donald, a eso de las 11 de la noche, por lo que no había mucha gente… Pero los que estaban se dieron vuelta a mirarlos con curiosidad. ¡Menudo contraste! Un hombre de un metro noventa y tres, de piel rojiza, contextura maciza, con vestimenta casual, cabello negro y corto, junto a una chica de un metro sesenta y siete, de tez blanca, contextura delgada, pero bien proporcionada, con un vestido corto y mojado que resaltaba todos sus atributos femeninos, una chaqueta XXL negra sobre puesta en los hombros, tacones altos y cabellos cobrizos, que le llegaban más abajo de sus pechos, que estilaban agua.

Las mejillas de la chica se encendieron por la vergüenza que la escena le causaba.

-Iré al tocador- Anunció ella con su dulce voz al metamórfo, antes de darse la vuelta y desaparecer detrás de una puerta que rezaba: "Servicios femeninos"

Él se dirigió a la caja registradora y ordenó dos cafés Mokaccinos, sus favoritos. Tras unos minutos, Nessie reapareció con la cara limpia, el pelo más ordenado, su vestido en la mano y sólo la chaqueta encima. La cordura de Jacob pasó la prueba más dura, se sintió excitado al verla así, pero trató de disimularlo, aunque sabía que sus ojos se habían desorbitado. Al oír jadeos, el quileute supo que no era el único que había encontrado muy atractiva a la híbrida

Gruñó por lo bajo y le entregó su café a la chica. Luego le pasó un brazo por sobre los hombros y la instó a irse al estacionamiento, ella accedió. Al salir, ambos se apresuraron para subirse al Vanquish.

Jacob encendió el motor, ambos se pudieron los cinturones de seguridad y luego él, encaminó el carro hacia la salida de la ciudad. Le costaba mantener la vista al frente, teniendo a su princesa a su lado; prendió la calefacción, cosa que Renesmee agradeció.

-¿A dónde vamos?- Preguntó él, para iniciar la conversación.

-Eeeh… Bueno… Carlisle me llamó, mientras te esperaba. Estaba preocupado, porque no sabía nada de mí desde que lo llamé en la tarde… Obviamente no quise preocuparlo, por lo que le dije que… Estaba contigo y que pasaría la noche en tu casa- Relató Nessie, tras dejar el vaso vacío en la guantera. Ella miró al hombre-lobo como disculpándose por su atrevimiento, había torcido una sonrisa. En eso, era igual a su padre- ¿Te molesta?

Jacob jamás hundiera podido resistirse a eso, además, eso era lo que más deseaba en el mundo. Compartir el tiempo con ese bello ángel, caído del cielo.

-Podría dormir en el sofá, no te molestaría en nada… Ni a Billy- Agregó ella, tratando de convencerlo. El quileute fantaseó con la idea, de que ella deseara estar junto a él.

-Claro que puedes quedarte. En mi casa siempre eres bienvenida- Renesmee sonrió expandiendo su cálida luz, hasta que Jacob se sintió tan feliz como ella. Era imposible para él, sentirse desdichado, si ella sonreía.

Tras un momento de silencio, el lobo no se contuvo más y le preguntó cómo había terminado sola en Port Angeles. La expresión de la híbrida se ensombreció, mientras fijaba su vista en el horizonte. Al hablar, lo hizo de forma monótona y sin emoción.

- Te mentí, aunque eso ya lo sabes… En la tarde no estuve en casa de Sophie y no tenía ningún trabajo que hacer con ella. Yo llamé a Alan, para que habláramos y él me invitó a cenar, estúpidamente yo acepté. Él paso por mí y yo creía que cenaríamos en Forks, por lo que no cogí mi coche… Tarde me di cuenta de que veníamos a ésta ciudad, pero ya no había vuelta atrás, no le podía decir que regresáramos, tenía que mantener mi fachada… ¿Sabes? ¡Seguí tu consejo!- Exclamó, de repente, dedicándole una gran sonrisa al conductor- Después de todo, ya no podía seguir con él y tampoco quería continuar siendo su novia, por lo que terminé definitivamente con Alan, en el restaurante "Bella Italia"… Él se puso como un loco… Y me dijo cosas, qué yo no te diré, porque, a pesar de todo, no le deseo la muerte, ni quiero que te vuelvas un asesino. No vale la pena, él es una basura, no se merece ni tu enojo… En conclusión, pagó la cuenta y se marchó, diciéndome que si no quería estar con él, no me obligaría, así que debía pagarle a alguien o venderme, para poder regresar a casa.

El lobo sintió como el calor recorría su columna vertebral y comenzó a estremecerse. Afirmó con fuerza el volante y trató de no pensar en destripar al estúpido humano, para no perder el control de sí mismo y el coche.

-Siempre lo supe. Es un maldito…- Jacob se vio interrumpido, por los dedos de Renesmee, que se detuvieron suavemente sobre sus labios.

-Él no merece nada nuestro. Ni siquiera que lo insultes, es una pérdida de saliva- Le recomendó ella con una voz angelical y seductora, mientras lo miraba preocupada.

El corazón del chico parecía querer salirse de su pecho, estaba completamente desbocado ante el contacto de ambos. Jacob pensó que lo peor de todo, era que ella escuchaba el martilleo y sabía que sólo ella causaba eso en él. Era patético.

Las convulsiones fueron bajando de intensidad hasta que, unos segundos después, se detuvieron por completo. Ella retiró sus dedos de los labios del chico, para colocarlos sobre sus antebrazos, y acariciar con las yemas de estos, esa zona tan sensible.

Jacob sentía que se abrasaba cada parte de su piel que entraba en contacto con la chica. Era una quemadura dolorosa, pero a la vez placentera, ya que sus caricias lo sumergían en un estado de calma y paz.

Renesmee se acurrucó en el asiento como pudo, debido al cinturón de seguridad. Tenía frío y buscaba una posición en la cual, pudiera aprovechar todo el aire que salía de los conductos de calefacción.

- Pon tus manos sobre mi brazo- Le aconsejó el metamórfo, ella lo dudó durante un momento, pero luego obedeció, sin emitir preguntas. Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de la chica al descubrir, lo bien que se sentían los cuarenta y ocho grados Celsius de la piel de Jacob.

- Gracias- Susurró ella, mientras cerraba los ojos. Tras una pausa de varios minutos, agregó- ¿Cómo obtuviste este vehículo?

El lobo no quería confesarle aún su plan, por lo que para no mentirle, simplemente omitió los detalles más relevantes.

- En resumidas cuentas, Carlisle me lo prestó, para que viniera por ti…- Él esperaba que ella no hiciera más preguntas y al parecer ella estaba bastante ida, porque no replicó, se conformó con esa respuesta.

El resto del camino lo hicieron en silencio. Oír los latidos del corazón de su pequeña y su respiración, lo hipnotizaban y lo sumergían en un mar de tranquilidad.

Después de tomar una curva, Jacob pudo ver su hogar. Sólo una habitación tenía la luz encendida, la de Billy. Al llegar al cobertizo, estacionó el coche y ambos se bajaron, se quedaron observando el trecho que había entre el lugar donde estaban y la casa.

-Te mojarás otra vez…- Balbuceó el hombre-lobo, mientras miraba a su acompañante.

-No, si somos veloces- Dijo sonriendo la chica, al tiempo que le tomaba la mano y con su don le mostraba un recuerdo suyo, en el que ambos corrían por el bosque.

Ella tiró de su mano y se lanzaron a la carrera. Tres segundos después, estaban entrando a la casa.

-Yo gané, soy más rápida- Bromeó la chica, mientras se limpiaba los zapatos.

-Ganaste, porque tú saliste primero y me llevabas a mí- Contraatacó el muchacho, mientras se dirigía al cuarto de su padre.

Golpeó la puerta, dos veces y luego, la abrió.

-¿Todo bien?- Preguntó Jacob a Billy, que estaba acostado y bien tapado en la cama.

-Sí, sí- Articuló con dificultad el anciano. El padre de Jacobse estaba recuperando de un infarto, por lo que debía estar en reposo, el lobo y su hermana se turnaban para cuidarlo- Esperaba que regresarás.

-Te he dicho un montón de veces que no lo hagas, sé cuidarme solo- El metamórfo se dio cuenta que sonó a reproche y suavizó su voz- Pero gracias. Buenas noches, papá- Anunció Jacob, antes de apagar la luz.

-Buenas, Jake- Escuchó el chico, antes de cerrar la puerta. Al voltearse, se encontró con la híbrida observándolo.

-¿Cómo está?- Preguntó, mientras se desordenaba el cabello.

-Ahí, pasándola…- Dijo algo incómodo el quileute, antes de sonreír- Saldrá de ésta, lo sé.

Ella le dedicó una sonrisa de esperanza, mientras un escalofrío la estremecía.

-Debes quitarte esa ropa mojada. ¿Quieres darte una ducha?- Preguntó él, después de abrir la puerta del baño.

-Me vendría bien- Entró al cuarto de inmediato.

-Hay toallas en ésa repisa- Apuntó con el dedo una repisa de madera, sobre el inodoro, tras decir esto, cerró la puerta.

Él fue hasta su habitación y buscó entre sus ropas una camisa manga larga, la cual encontró debajo de muchas remeras en su gaveta. Luego fue hasta el cuarto de su hermana, golpeó y como ella no le respondió, abrió lentamente la puerta y descubriendo que la habitación, estaba vacía.

- Seguramente Rachel se habrá que dado a dormir con Paul- Pensó, mientras abría la segunda gaveta de un mueble. De su interior sacó unos pantaloncillos- Que suerte que Ness y mi hermana, tengan similares proporciones.

Se retiró, sin dejar huella de su paso por la habitación. Colgó en el pomo de la puerta del baño, la camisa y los pantaloncillos, para luego regresar a su habitación, por ropa para él. Se quitó toda su vestimenta húmeda y se puso un pantalón corto, que usaba para dormir.

Se recostó sobre su cama pensando en cómo decirle a Renesmee que la amaba. Pensó mil y una formas de declarársele, pero ninguno lo convencía… Después de darle vueltas al asunto por varios minutos, prefirió hacer lo que mejor hacia. Volver a ser el Jacob Black de antes e improvisar según surgiera todo, aprovechando cualquier oportunidad que tuviera.

-¿Dónde voy a dormir?- Preguntó la colorina desde la puerta. Llevaba sólo la ropa que él le había facilitado puesta, mientras su pelo estaba envuelto con una toalla. Los ojos de Jacob se quisieron salir de sus cuencas, aquella camisa dejaba poco y nada a la imaginación.

-Aquí. Yo lo haré en el sofá- Murmuró algo embobado, al tiempo que se levantaba de su cama de dos plazas y se acercaba a su pequeña.

-No quiero arrebatarte tu espacio- Confesó ella, tímidamente.

- No me lo quitas, si no que lo haces mil veces más confortable- La reconfortó el quileute, acariciando sus hombros con ternura.

-Entonces, no te vayas…- Susurró ella, mirándolo a los ojos. Sus mejillas se pintaron de color carmín. Los corazones de ambos comenzaron a latir más rápido.

Él creía que era bueno descifrando el lenguaje corporal, pero no podía creer, lo que deducía. ¿Se podía estar equivocando otra vez?

-¿Tú me quieres a tu lado?- Preguntó el muchacho, hundiéndose en los ojos chocolates de ella. Él la amaba con locura y fervor, no sabía si su corazón soportaría su rechazo o la dicha de la correspondencia, que jamás había sentido. En ese momento, todas las piezas en su interior calzaron a la perfección- Soy sólo tu amigo, pero…

La respiración de la chica se aceleró. Ambos estaban muy cerca, irresistiblemente cerca. Nessie alzó sus manos y las colocó sobre el cuello del metamórfo, tratando de acercarlo un poco más a ella.

El lobo inhaló profundo. Ése exquisito aroma, la mezcla perfecta entre el hedor vampírico y el olor humano, le insufló el pecho. Estaba al borde de la locura, Renesmee no respondía verbalmente a sus preguntas, pero su cuerpo… Su cuerpo parecía querer enseñarle la respuesta…

-Ya no soporto más esto. Te necesito… Y aunque esto suene "cursi"… Eres la música que alegra mi alma- Jacob deslizó sus manos hasta posicionarlas sobre la cintura de la chica.

Ella estaba en contacto con su piel, por lo que, cuando dejó actuar su don, él recibió un par de preguntas en su mente: "¿Yo te gusto? ¿Como una mujer?" Sintió que el momento que más había ansiado en su vida había llegado. Descendió lentamente su rostro hasta el de ella, para que pudiera verlo venir, para que lo detuviera si así quisiera, aunque sabía que moriría de ser ése el caso. Los ojos de ella estaban fijos en los del muchacho, ninguno pestañaba, no querían perderse, ni un solo instante de lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir…

-No tan sólo me gustas… Me encantas, como sólo tú, una mujer única, puede hacerlo- Murmuró casi en un jadeo, el chico, mientras buscaba el mejor ángulo para besarla. Ella sonrió.

Cuando los labios de Jacob rozaron los de la chica, él sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo desear con desesperación, probar por completo esos suaves labios de ángel y que el momento no terminara jamás. Ladeó un poco la cabeza y volvió a rozar sus labios, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza… Respiró su aliento, cálido y dulce, notando como cada fibra de su cuerpo, respondía a tal nivel de excitación.

Sin poder prolongar más la tortura, fundió sus labios a los de la híbrida, quién a ojos cerrados, respondía al principio con timidez y luego con fiereza a su beso. Introdujo su lengua dentro de la boca de la colorina y se sintió en el cielo, sus pies querían elevarse del suelo, pero sus manos masajeaban las caderas de su amada, cosa que lo mantenía firme. Ambos comenzaron a besarse con pasión, tratando de volverse uno con el otro, fundiéndose cada vez en un beso más profundo, descubriendo en profundidad la boca del otro. Él la apretaba contra su cuerpo con mucha fuerza, pero su ángel no se quedaba atrás… Ella tiraba de su cabello para acércalo aún más hacia sí misma y poder besarlo mejor. Jacob estaba muy excitado y estaba seguro de que ella era capaz de notar cuánto era así.

Sólo la falta de aire, los hizo detenerse. Ambos jadeaban y se miraban incrédulos, ninguno parecía aceptar que lo que estaba pasando no era un sueño.

-Te amo, Nessie… Siempre lo he hecho- Susurró el metamórfo, mientras ella acariciaba sus mejillas. Ella lo observó perpleja un momento y luego dos lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos. Jacob se sintió pésimo. ¿Qué había hecho mal?

-¿Por qué tardaste tanto?- Exclamó muy agitada, Renesmee, estaba acongojada- Pensé que te gustaba ser mi amigo, por eso no traté nada. Creía que tú…

Él gruñó ferozmente, antes de la silenciarla con un beso. Estaba molesto consigo mismo. Había estado sufriendo por cobardía y la había dejado sufrir a ella de paso. ¡Pero qué gran idiota era! Por eso Edward estaba decepcionado de él. Decidió contarle la verdad, ése era el momento indicado.

-Nessie, soy un imbécil. ¿Podrás perdonarme?- Tenía un nudo enorme en la garganta, tragó con dificultad..

-¿Por qué?- Preguntó ella con un hilo de voz.

-Por no haber tenido el valor de decírtelo antes, por haber permitido que tu corazón fuera destrozado de tantas formas- Jacob la llevó hasta la cama y ambos se sentaron. Ella lo miraba confundida- Estoy imprimado de ti…

Las pupilas de la chica se dilataron unos segundos, mientras lo asimilaba. Luego sin previo aviso, lo derribó sobre la cama y lo besó con fuerza, mientras sonreía.

-¿Eres mío?- Susurró entre risas.

-Desde que naciste es que te pertenezco sólo a ti… Desde que fijaste esos achocolatados ojos sobre mí, hace ya ocho años. Soy tuyo…- Confesó el muchacho, consiguiendo así su noche soñada, junto a la única mujer en el mundo, a la cual quería y era capaz de amar.

-Mío…- Susurró ella, antes de que Jacob estampara sus labios sobre los de ella y los moviera de tal forma que fuera imposible para la híbrida, resistirse a la promesa de amor eterno que ese hombre le había hecho. Ambos irradiaban felicidad por cada poro de su piel.

-_Al fin mía_- Pensó el metamórfo, mientras disfrutaba de los pensamientos que su amada le transmitía… Ellos eran dos partes de un todo, ahora al fin, ambos estaban completos…

_Hola, gracias por leer mi historia y llegar hasta aquí :) __Me inspiré en este capítulo, con la canción "Tú eres música" del Italiano Paolo Meneguzzi. Escúchenla, la letra es muy linda..._

_Ojalá les haya gustado mucho esta actualización, ya que en él, finalmente Jake y Ness se besan y también se dan cuenta que sufrieron por estupidez. Él la amaba, pero jamás se lo dijo... Ella, lo quería muchísimo, pero temía perderlo... Falta de sinceridad y valor..._

_Les adelanto que en el próximo capítulo, Jacob se encontrará cara a cara con Alan. ¿Qué creen que pasará, cuando eso ocurra?_

_Si leyeron este capí y tienen algún comentario que hacer, por favor déjenme reviews. Ya sea para decirme que les gustó o que encontraron que le faltó algo... Háganmelo saber, su opinión me interesa XD_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_

_PD 1: Actualizaré el martes, ya que no creo que pueda antes, aunque dependerá de si tengo tiempo o no, entre las pruebas que debo rendir para ingresar a estudiar a la universidad. Compréndanme, por favor... _

_PD 2: Sé que había dicho que la historia contaría de cinco capítulos, pero ahora me he dado cuenta que para que no queden cosas muy sueltas, agregaré un capítulo más... En total serán seis. Espero les guste este cambio..._


	4. Encuentros y oportunidades

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Encuentros y oportunidades

(Jacob POV)

(3° persona)

Eran las cuatro y treinta de la tarde.

Jacob Black estaba sentado en su Volkswagen Rabbit rojo del 86', contemplando a los adolescentes pasearse frente a su coche. La mayoría lo ignoraba, pero habían algunos chicos que lo miraban con desprecio y algunas chicas que mostraban interés, por lo que cuando sus ojos se cruzaban, ellas sonreían, se ruborizaban y miraban hacia otra parte. El lobo se reía, cuando eso pasaba… Jamás se había considerado atractivo, porque a él siempre le importó la opinión de una chica… Por lo que todas las demás, desaparecían para él.

Los estudiantes conversaban, mientras se subían a sus propios vehículos y se marchaban a sus casas. Poco a poco, el estacionamiento se comenzó a llenar de gente… Y las ansias comenzaron a embargar al lobo. ¿Por qué la chica Cullen no aparecía?

Bella Cullen, madre de Renesmee, lo había llamado hace media hora para avisarle que ella estaba en Portland, de compras con el lector de mentes, la vidente, el perceptivo, la rubita y el fortachón, por lo que no alcanzarían a regresar, antes de que Nessie saliera de clases. En consecuencia, necesitaba que alguien fuera por su hija. Como es lógico, el quileute se ofreció de inmediato, ya que ansiaba ver a la híbrida. Él se dirigió velozmente hasta la Universidad de Forks, para recoger a su impronta.

El muchacho apretó con fuerzas el volante, mientras estiraba el cuello para observar a todos los estudiantes que iban saliendo del edificio principal. Buscaba a su niña, a su razón de existir, a su amada… Tras una rápida mirada se dio cuenta que ella tampoco venía en ese grupo de estudiantes que recién salía.

_Ten paciencia, Jacob Black… Al igual que ayer…_

Cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar cómo había sido su fin de semana… La mera idea, lo hizo sonreír. Antes de ayer había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida, si no era el más feliz e importante, ya que tras ocho años de imprimación finalmente le había confesado su amor a la chica de sus sueños, a su impronta… Él tenía miedo de ser rechazado, pero cuando enfrentó la verdad, se dio cuenta de cuán estúpido había sido… Él y Nessie habían estado sufriendo en silencio por muchos meses por su cobardía… Por su falta de coraje.

Pero ahora todo eso era historia pasada. Estaban juntos y sólo eso les importaba.

El calor recorría la columna vertebral del muchacho, haciendo que se estremeciera, recordándole su lado lobuno, la mitad animal que clamaba por la paz que sólo el objeto de su imprimación podía darle.

Para relajarse cerró los ojos y se puso a recordar todo lo que había ocurrido ayer… Parecía tan real… Tan cercano…

_Jacob Black se despertó con muchísimo calor, pero no supo por qué había tan alta temperatura en su habitación, hasta que quiso mover su brazo derecho y notó que estaba rodeando a un cuerpo tibio. Los recuerdos de la noche pasada atiborraron su mente de inmediato… Renesmee, bajo la lluvia… Su conversación en el coche… Ella recién salida de la ducha… Su expresión, cuando él le confesó que estaba imprimado de ella… El dulce sabor de la gloria, cuando después de ocho años, el pudo probar los labios de la híbrida… El amor, el deseo y la felicidad que los embargaba a ambos, mientras se besaban y acariciaban por sobre la ropa…_

_Jacob jamás imaginó cuán bien se sentirían las caricias de su niña. _

_Las manos de ella recorrían sus brazos, sus hombros, su espalda, su abdomen, su pelo y su rostro, haciéndolo delirar, sentir que flotaba en un lugar donde la gravedad, se llamaba Renesmee Cullen. La piel de ella era muy cálida, casi tanto como la de él, lo que hacía que ambos se sintieran aún más cómodos, porque era una prueba más de que, aunque fueran de especies diferentes, tenían pequeñas semejanzas muy significativas._

_El quileute llevaba casi dos años enamorado de la hija de Edward y Bella, pero no se había atrevido a decirle nada, porque ella era hermosa y tenía al hombre que quería a sus pies; todos muy bien parecidos, aunque eran unos verdaderos idiotas que sólo la querían por su físico despampanante y para lucirla como un trofeo de guerra. Él sabía que ella era perfecta para él, pero varias veces se sintió poca cosa a su lado, sintió que Nessie era demasiado perfecta y que no la merecía, por eso la chica no se fijaba en él._

_Pero todas las dudas fueron desterradas para siempre de su mente y de su corazón, cuando comenzó a descubrir el cuerpo de su amada. Al principio temió hacer algo que ella no quisiese así que se contuvo, pero cuando las caricias de ella se volvieron más profundas, él comprendió que ella esperaba que la tocara también. Posó sus manos en las caderas de la muchacha y se las acarició, mientras la atraía hacia su cuerpo. Ella gimió cuando sus zonas íntimas se rozaron, volviendo loco al hombre-lobo. Nunca había provocado que una chica hiciera eso, pero le encantó la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo, cuando escuchó ese inocente sonido escapar de los labios de Renesmee._

_Deslizó sus manos por toda la espalda de ella, mientras no paraba de besarla. Ella puso sus manos en sus mejillas y le mostró sus pensamientos._

_- Me encanta como me besas- Ella estaba en un estado eufórico, al igual que él. Se sentía plena, ya que al fin, podía saber cuál era la diferencia entre un beso de amor real y uno por simple lujuria. Le gustaba como la hacía sentir Jacob, porque la trataba como una princesa, como si ella fuera muy frágil, como todo un caballero. Aún cuando la besaba… Él sudaba amor y adoración; muy al contrario de lo que había experimentado con sus otros novios. Ellos la trataban con respeto, pero sólo por miedo a perderla, la hacían sentir un objeto valioso… Pero ella no quería ser eso. Deseaba que la amaran tanto como se amaban todas los parejas de su familia; ella había crecido con la ilusión del amor, con la idea del príncipe azul y se había decepcionado mucho al no encontrarlo, incluso había llegado a creer que estaba defectuosa y que por eso nadie la amaba de verdad. _

_Muchas veces había llorado en compañía de su madre, de sus tías Rosalie y Alice, y de su abuelita Esme. Las envidiaba de sobremanera por tener a alguien que las amara y disfrutara de su compañía todo el tiempo… Sólo deseaba ser la prioridad N° 1 de alguien. ¿Acaso era pedir mucho?_

_Jacob estaba muy impactado por todas las emociones y recuerdos que Nessie le había transmitido. Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ella pudiera sentir todas esas cosas. Realmente se sintió mal._

_- Soy el idiota más grande del mundo- Murmuró el metamórfo en una pausa que hicieron ambos para respirar. Ella lo miró confusa- Te lastimé, por mera cobardía…_

_- Ya nada de eso me importa… Déjalo, por favor…- Le pidió la colorina, al tiempo que se acurrucaba en su pecho. Ella calzaba a la perfección, como si él hubiera sido creado como un molde de Renesmee._

_Él se mantuvo contemplándola en silencio. Ella no se movía para nada que no fuera respirar, por lo que Jacob tardó un rato en darse cuenta que su princesa, se había quedado dormida sobre su pecho. Jacob le acarició con mucha delicadeza sus cabellos y con más aún se acomodó él, para no molestarla, ni despertarla; pudiendo dormir él también._

_Esa noche fue como una vuelta al pasado de Jake… Un regreso a sus días como hermano mayor de la semi vampira, cuando ella se quedaba dormida, mientras él la tenía en brazos._

_En medio de esas ensoñaciones y recuerdos se había entregado a los brazos de Morfeo, para ir al mismo reino en el que habitaba su muchacha._

_- Hola Nessie… Buenos días- La saludó al notar que ella trataba de no moverse, para no despertarlo._

_- Hola… Lamento muchísimo haberte despertado. Te juro que no fue mi intención…- Se disculpó tontamente la chica, ruborizándose._

_- No te preocupes… No pasó nada- Le dice, mientras le dedica una sonrisa bien amplia y la estrecha contra su cuerpo. Ella lo miró._

_- Lo siento… Es sólo que…- Ella fijó sus ojos en su pecho- No sé qué hacer… Es la primera vez que despierto junto a un chico, que no sea mi padre._

_Se rió tímidamente y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un carmín más intenso, Jacob deslizó su mano izquierda hasta la cabeza de la chica, para luego acaricia sus cabellos de color cobre. El corazón del lobo se agitó, al oír las palabras de la híbrida… Ella le había dicho que jamás había intimado con nadie, pero que se lo reiterara, ahora con ese contexto… Le gustaba mucho, porque le recordaba que no era el único que había esperado por el amor de su vida._

_- Para mí también es la primera vez…- Le susurró para que se sintiera más cómoda, ya que a él, no le avergonzaba ser casto. Ella volvió a mirarlo a los ojos, aunque ésta vez se mordía su labio inferior._

_- Jake…- Él creía saber lo que ella le preguntaría, pero la dejó continuar- Nunca me haz hablado de tus ex's… Y por lo que sé… No es necesario dormir para…_

_Ella dejó la frase sin terminar y esperó su respuesta. El muchacho comprendió, pero quise saber que haría ella, por lo que se hizo el desentendido. Juntó un poco las cejas y ladeó la cabeza. Nessie puso una de sus manos en su rostro otra vez y dejó actuar su don._

_- Tener relaciones sexuales con alguien- Nessie sentía curiosidad por el pasado de Jacob y él estaba dispuesto a sincerarse con ella. _

_- Lo de tener sexo, no va conmigo- Ella lo miró incrédula. Él le torció una sonrisa- Me gusta la idea de hacer el amor… Y para eso debería amar y ser amado y bueno, esa situación no se ha dado… Sólo he amado a dos mujeres en mi vida… Tú eres una de ella… La más importante._

_- ¿Qué con la primera?- Le preguntó proyectando sus pensamientos. El quileute dudó de su respuesta… Al final, decidió contarle lo sucedido, pero sin revelar la identidad de la chica._

_- Me enamoré de una hermosa chica, cuando tenía dieciséis. Ella amaba a alguien más, pero habían roto, por lo que yo me dediqué a conquistarla… Pensé que todo estaría bien, pero su ex volvió dispuesto a recuperarla. Ella no lo pensó dos veces y regresó con él. Yo la perseguí hasta que reconoció que me amaba… Pero no más que a Ed… Él- Ella lo miraba con una expresión algo difícil de interpretar; una mezcla de emociones… Incomprensión, compasión y dolor. Acarició su mentón y ella se acomodó, quedando mucho más cerca de su rostro- Yo estaba devastado, sin ganas de vivir… Si moría me daba lo mismo… Y en ese momento de oscuridad, apareciste tú… Te imprimé y el mundo volvió a tener sentido, quise vivir sólo para poder contemplarte un momento más… Velo por ti, desde la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron._

_- ¿Quién sería tan estúpida como para no elegirte a ti? No entiendo…- Confesó Renesmee como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. El pecho del lobo se llenó de felicidad, mientras su corazón se agitaba._

_-No, ella tomó una buena decisión… Si se hubiera quedado conmigo, no hubiera sido feliz… Porque tú eres mi imprimación, no ella- Le dijo el muchacho, dándole el crédito a Bella. Si ella no hubiera elegido a Edward, no se hubieran casado y lo más importante… No hubieran engendrado a Nessie… La mera idea de que su niña no existiera le hacía faltar el oxígeno._

_- Tienes razón- Susurró la híbrida con una sonrisa en su hermoso rostro- Te tengo, a causa de su decisión… Eres mi lobito, gracias a ella._

_Ella lo miró seductoramente un segundo, al otro miró sus labios, para luego regresar a sus ojos. El metamórfo comprendió le mensaje, por lo que puso sus manos por debajo de los brazos de la chica y la elevó hasta que ella alcanzó sus labios._

_Renesmee lo besó con ternura y amor, aunque con el correr del tiempo, permitió que él, lo profundizara… Llevándolos a ambos al cielo._

El lobo vio interrumpida sus cavilaciones, porque un Dodge Caliber 2.0 SXT AT azul metálico, se estacionó junto a su coche. El modelo era grandioso, pero el vehículo no estaba bien cuidado; tenía muchas abolladuras, por todas partes.

- _Su conductor deber ser un idiota_- Pensó el nativo, mientras rodaba los ojos y bajaba su ventanilla. Necesitaba respirar aire puro, ya que el del interior del carro estaba muy enrarecido.

Jacob aprovechó el momento para olfatear el aire, pero no encontró en él, el efluvio que buscaba, aunque si distinguió uno en particular, pero no fue capaz de reconocer de quién se trataba. Le restó importancia y siguió observando a los universitarios, entrar y salir del edificio principal.

Oyó conversaciones a su alrededor, pero las ignoró, porque había vuelto a sumergirse en sus recuerdos del día anterior.

_Jake y Nessie, se habían levantado a las once de la mañana, habían desayunado junto a Billy, quién lucía muy recompuesto esa mañana._

_El hombre-lobo había salido una hora después, rumbo a la mansión Cullen, para dejar a la chica y devolver el Vanquish. El temporal había terminado y ahora brillaba el sol._

_Ambos iban en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía del otro, mientras Nessie descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de su chico._

_Al llegar dejaron el automóvil en el garage y entraron en la casa. Jacob tenía a Renesmee de una mano y en la otra, la llave del Aston Martín, la cual dejó en el cajón del estante._

_Un segundo después, Carlisle hacía su aparición casi celestial, en la mitad de la escalera. Les sonreía. Bajó a velocidad vampírica y abrazó a su nieta._

_- Hola, cielo… ¿Cómo estás?- Le preguntó, ocultando su preocupación._

_- Estoy bien, Carlisle. No te preocupes- La sonrisa de la muchacha fue tan sincera que convenció de inmediato al vampiro, quién se relajó._

_- Hola Jake- Lo saludó el doctor, estrechando su mano. El lobo estaba acostumbrado al frío tacto de los vampiros, así que ni se inmutó- ¿Todo bien?_

_- Perfectamente- Respondió el quileute, acariciando la mano de su niña. Al doctor, este detalle no se le escapó y no pudo evitar ampliar su sonrisa, mientras Nessie se ruborizaba._

_- Te tengo una sorpresa, pequeña- Murmuró Jacob, para que ella lo mirara. Sus palabras funcionaron para dos cosas…_

_- Si me necesitan estaré en mi despacho- Dijo el líder del aquelarre, antes de retirarse._

_- Abuelito…- Lo llamó la híbrida con voz infantil, el vampiro reapareció- ¿Y los demás? ¿Aún están de caza?_

_- Llegan en la tarde, cariño- Le contestó, antes de encerrarse en su oficina._

_- Ayer te tenía una sorpresa, Nessie… Aquí en casa- Le confesó el lobo, a lo que la chica reaccionó abriendo mucho sus ojos, sorprendida- La dejé en tu cuarto._

_Ella sonrió, mostrando sus blancos dientes y sus pequeños colmillos. Un momento después, la híbrida había tomado la mano del muchacho y lo llevaba corriendo hasta su habitación._

_Al entrar, el aroma a rosas penetró en la nariz de Jacob. Como el dormitorio había estado cerrado, la esencia de las flores se había concentrado, creando un aroma embriagador._

_- ¡Oh, Jake!- Exclamó Renesmee al oler y ver las rosas. Corrió hacia ellas y las estrechó contra su pecho, mientras el lobo la miraba satisfecho desde el marco de la puerta- Son bellísimas… Gracias, gracias, gracias…_

_La sonrisa de la chica lo encandilaba y llenaba su mundo, nada más existía… Sólo esa mujer de ojos chocolates, tez blanca y cabello colorín._

_- Me alegra saber que te gustó – Musitó él, algo mareado. Ella le hacía perder la cabeza._

_- No me gustó. Me encantó- Confesó ella, antes de morderse su labio inferior y dar un paso hacia él. Jacob se adelantó velozmente, la cogió por la cintura y depositó, algo más que un beso en la boca de la chica… Le regaló una promesa de entrega y amor eterno._

- ¿Realmente crees que ella, volverá contigo?- Preguntó un hombre de voz muy ronca.

- Claro que sí… Debería estar agradecida de que me gusta su forma de actuar en la cama… O jamás hubiera pensado en perdonarla- Le contestó otro de voz un tanto fingida. Su dueño era un gran mentiroso.

Jacob estaba tan aburrido de esperar a que su ángel apareciera, que había concentrado su atención en los tipos del Caliber a su lado. No hablaban de nada importante… Típicos problemas de jóvenes con mujeres, aunque en dos minutos, había hecho que Jacob lo odiara por su forma de expresarse.

- No es la única chica que te ha sido infiel, pero si es la primera, a la que quieres recuperar… Realmente tiene que hacerlo muy bien- Se mofó su acompañante.

- Fui el que la hizo mujer… Estoy seguro de que la recuperaré- Jacob creía que el "gran mentiroso" era un imbécil, pero de esos de las ligas mayores. Y también se compadecía de su ex novia…

Jacob rodó los ojos y chequeó la hora. Eran las cuatro con cincuenta. Suspiró.

- Ahí viene. Inténtalo- Anunció el copiloto, al tiempo que se escuchaba un portazo de coche.

- _La pobre chica no sabía con qué clase de tipo se había involucrado_- Pensó el lobo, girando su rostro en dirección a la universidad. Al parecer había terminado una clase, porque una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban saliendo del edificio principal y entremedio de toda esa gente… Él la vio.

Renesmee estaba riéndose, tomada del brazo con su amiga humana, Sophie. Una chica de piel bronceada, ojos marrones, rasgos muy finos y una melena color dulce de leche.

El corazón del lobo comenzó a latir más y más rápido, porque después de una larga espera, volvía a ver a su niña. Él le sonrió y alzó una de sus manos, al notar que ella buscaba a alguien con la mirada. Al verlo se sorprendió y lo saludó con una sonrisa. Ellas conversaban sobre algo, mientras caminaban, pero el muchacho era incapaz de oírlas entre tantos estudiantes charlando. De repente, algo que Sophie le dijo a la híbrida, las hizo detenerse y mirar hacia otra parte.

Un tipo alto, rubio platinado, de ancha espalda y de piel pálida, que vestía deportivamente, se acercaba a las chicas. Todo tuvo sentido para el metamórfo, en ese momento…

Quién estaba llegando junto a Nessie, quién había estado hablando pestes de una chica, junto a su coche y a quién había conocido, mediante los recuerdos de su impronta, eran todos el mismo hombre… Alan Worting.

La sangre le comenzó a hervir y vio nublada su visión… De todos los hombres de la universidad, tenía que ser él… El maldito ex novio de Renesmee, estaba aquí… Buscándola.

El lobo se bajo impertérrito y cerró la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria, para luego acercarse a zancadas al trío, mientras centraba su atención en ellos, logrando distinguir sus voces y oír lo que se decían.

- Vanessa, necesitamos hablar- Le dijo Alan con tono suplicante, en tanto la colorina, que no se daba por aludida, intencionalmente, se mostraba seria. Vanessa era el nombre con el que todos conocían a Renesmee, en el campus.

- Ya me lo dijiste todo en el restaurante… No necesito oír nada más- Contestó ella con tono ácido, mirándolo a los ojos.

- ¿Sophie, podrías irte? Esto es privado- Exigió el muchacho, girando su cabeza hacia la morena.

- No… Tú ya le has hecho suficiente daño- Respondió de inmediato la humana.

- Ven conmigo- Ordenó el rubio con tono cabreado al tiempo que cogía a la híbrida de su brazo derecho.

- ¡Suéltame! Me lastimas- Dijo con urgencia la colorina, mientras lo miraba molesta.

- ¡Alan!- Exclamó la morena, antes de mirar a Jacob con preocupación.

- No te metas- Le gruñó, el universitario.

El metamórfo sintió el calor recorrer su columna, por lo que debió mantener al mínimo los temblores. Ese idiota no volvería a dañar a su princesa nunca más… Se lo había prometido.

- ¡Hey!- Llamó el quileute, apresurando el paso y alcanzándolos. Alan liberó la muñeca de Nessie, al ver la expresión del hombre-lobo, quién al detenerse, fulminó con la mirada al humano, durante un momento de tensión que pareció eterno. Al posar sus ojos sobre las chicas su expresión se tornó preocupada.

- ¿Están bien?- Les preguntó, al tiempo que rozaba con el reverso de sus dedos, una mejilla de Renesmee- ¿Las está molestando?

- Ya nos íbamos…- Ella cogió su mano con la suya y le mostró lo que pensaba_- Él es imbécil. No vale la pena, Jake… En serio._

- Aún tenemos una conversación pendiente, amor- Le dijo Alan a Renesmee. Ella lo miró como si él tuviera algún problema mental. Jacob se giró, quedando de frente al humano y con orgullo descendió su vista hacia él. Le ganaba en altura, por lo menos en una cabeza.

- Primero… Que yo sepa Nessie, no es tu amor… Ya no más…- Su tono de voz era una provocación a contradecirlo- Y segundo… A ninguna mujer se la trata, como tú las trataste. Discúlpate con ambas.

- Tú no eres nadie para exigirme nada- Habló más bajo el rubio, al notar que estaban llamando la atención. Las cosas no estaban saliendo como él quería- No tienes ningún derecho a meterte entre ella y yo… ¿Dime quién te crees que eres?

- Soy quién la ama más que nadie en el mundo- A Jacob le dolieron sus palabras, porque él la amaba con todo su ser, ella era su impronta, pero eso era algo que no podía explicárselo. Era parte de su secreto- Ahora, discúlpate.

Cuando el lobo iba a desviar la mirada, Nessie le apretó la mano, llamando su atención, al mismo tiempo que miraba a su ex.

- Él tiene todo el derecho del mundo, Alan- Replicó Renesmee, envarándose y acariciando el brazo de su chico- Porque es mi novio… Cuando tú me abandonaste, él fue por mí y me rescató… Soy suya desde esa noche… Desde la noche en que me desligué para siempre de ti.

El humano reflejaba muchas emociones en su rostro. Enojo, frustración, dolor, arrepentimiento, odio, envidia, vergüenza… Todo en unos pocos segundos. Por su parte el hombre-lobo estaba exultante, ya que aunque sabía que ellos no eran novios y que ella lo había dicho sólo para celar y poder refregárselo a su ex en la cara, el quileute soñaba con el momento en que ésas palabras fueran un hecho.

Jacob se inclinó un poco sobre el muchacho, quién no decía nada, estaba paralizado.

- Hoy fue la última vez que inventas historias y degradas a mi chica ¿Me oíste bien?- Le susurró muy amenazadoramente- La próxima vez que sepa que estás diciendo que te acostabas con Nessie o que inventes sobre cómo es en la cama… Te voy a separar tu enferma cabeza de tu sucio cuerpo ¿Entiendes?

Alan abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido. Abrió la boca, como si fuera a decir algo, pero la cerró al instante y sin dejar de mirar a Jacob, caminó de espaldas un par de pasos, para luego dar media vuelta y dirigirse raudo hacia el interior del edificio, donde lo esperaban sus amigos, quienes lo miraban con ganas de reírse.

- ¿A qué te referías, Jake?- Le preguntó la híbrida al tiempo que se sobaba su muñeca.

El lobo se tomó un segundo, antes de contestar, porque sabía que la respuesta le haría daño.

- Le oí presumir frente a sus amigos, Nessie… Lo siento mucho- A su niña se le había amargado mucho la expresión y sus ojos se habían vuelto vidriosos.

- No te pongas así, Ness... A ese idiota, ya se le devolverá todo lo malo que te ha hecho- La reconfortó su amiga, acariciando sus hombros. Luego miró cándidamente al lobo y le sonrió- Te la dejo… Cuídamela, Jacob.

- Con mi vida- Susurró él, despidiéndose con la cabeza, mientras las chicas se besaban las mejillas.

Sophie se fue caminando tranquilamente hasta su Chevy Camaro, color blanco.

- ¿Vamos?- Le preguntó el lobo a su ángel, mientras le pasaba su brazo derecho por sobre los hombros y ella se acurrucaba junto a él.

- Gracias, Jake…- Musitó Renesmee, cuando ya llegaban al carro. Él la miró confundido- Eres mi lobo guardián… Siempre estás ahí para mí…

- Soy fiel a ti… La dueña de mi corazón- Confesó él, mientras titubeaba en si besarla o no. Al final, se decidió por hacerlo, pero en la coronilla.

Se separaron y cada uno se subió por un lado diferente del vehículo. Jacob aprovechó la proximidad del automóvil de Alan y de un solo puñetazo, abolló la chapa de la puerta del copiloto. Torció la boca… Eso no era suficientemente satisfactorio, ya que aún lo odiaba y quería matarlo.

- Jake…- Él la miró con el ceño fruncido todavía, pero se preocupó al ver su expresión. Antes de que pudiera intervenir, ella continuó con voz ahogada- ¿Por qué no me besaste?

- ¿Qué?- Preguntó confundido el muchacho, mientras encendía el motor- Yo sí…

- Allí, afuera con toda la gente… No quisiste besarme en los labios… Y no sé por qué…- Ella lo miró como si hubiera hecho algo malo y que sabía que estaba siendo castigada por ello.

- Nessie ¿Pero en qué estás pensando?- Le preguntó el lobo, dándose vuelta para mirar de frente. No podía creer que lo hubiera mal interpretado- Te amo y te deseo mucho… No sabes cuánto… Pero no te besé, porque me basta saber que eres mía, para ser feliz… No necesito que todo el mundo lo sepa, ni me interesa, mientras seamos tú y yo…

Renesmee se acercó a él y lo besó despacio en los labios, mientras el quileute apagaba el motor y se acomodaba para responderle mejor el beso.

Él acarició las mejillas de ella y notó que estaban húmedas. La híbrida estaba llorando, aunque entre besos, sonreía. Jacob Black no entendía el por qué del llanto, pero aún así sabía que no era algo malo, porque se sentía en el paraíso, cada roce de ambos lo ponía más y más feliz. Cuando el beso se terminó, Jacob tomó las manos de Nessie y la miró a los ojos.

- Ahora, que recuerdo lo que dijiste cuando el idiota…- El muchacho se detuvo ahí. Era mejor que no sacara el tema otra vez- Yo quería preguntarte algo.

- ¿Qué cosa, Jake?- Preguntó ella, con un tono de voz que sugería complacencia.

- Dijiste que éramos novios…- Comenzó el lobo, con su corazón latiendo muy velozmente.

- Eh… Lo siento… Fue un impulso. Yo quise molestarlo… No fue mi intención pasarte a llevar o…- Agregó ella con rapidez, mientras se sonrojaba.

- No, no me molesta para nada… Es más, quiero preguntártelo. Para hacerlo real, ahora- Ella lo miró a los ojos, anonadada, mientras le temblaba el labio inferior. Luego ocultó su rostro con su cabello.

- Jake, yo…- Ella movió un poco la cabeza hacia los lados, como negando. Cuando él iba a abrir la boca para preguntárselo, ella puso uno de sus dedos índices sobre los labios del metamórfo, sellándolos.

- No, por favor… No me lo preguntes ahora… Te quiero demasiado, eres muy importante para mí, lobito, por lo que no me perdonaría jamás, ni podría vivir, si te perdiera… - Su voz sonaba tan triste, como si tuviera el alma desgarrada- En estos momentos, no estoy como para responderte eso… Por favor, entiéndelo.

Él sientió una gran desilusión y un fuerte dolor en el pecho, pero la comprendió, porque sabía por todo lo que había pasado y lo duro que había sido. Se acuerdó de sus momentos con Bella y le torció una sonrisa.

- Nessie, no te preocupes, esperaré el tiempo que sea…- Trató de hablar otra vez, pero volvió a ser silenciado.

- Necesito olvidarme de todo… Estoy dañada, Jake. Mi corazón… Yo no funciono bien- Lágrimas traicioneras amenazaron con salir de los ojos de la híbrida, por lo que ella rápidamente trató de secárselas con sus finos dedos, mientras hacía una pausa para respirar profundamente y tranquilizarse- Salgamos unas semanas, antes de que me lo preguntes… He cometido muchos errores en estos dos años y no quiero equivocarme de nuevo, mucho menos contigo… Así que si es el momento… Aceptaré ser tu novia con orgullo.

- Esperaré el tiempo que sea necesario, Ness…- Le reveló el lobo, antes de poner su frente sobre la de ella. Acarició con su nariz, la de la muchacha- Tú no eres la única que has tenido problemas. Tú sabes que estaba destruido, antes de que tú nacieras… Deseaba que el sufrimiento terminara, más que nada en el mundo… No tenía ganas de vivir. Mi cabeza era un lío y mi corazón… Mi corazón estaba roto en mil pedazos, pero llegaste tú y fuiste luz...- Él le dedicó una amplia sonrisa, con los ojos brillantes por la emoción- Reparaste todo el daño que me habían hecho con solo tu sonrisa, con solo hablarme, con solo mirarme… Así que, por favor, tómate el tiempo que sea necesites, pero dame la opción de reparar tu corazón… Dame la posibilidad, de ser para ti, lo que tú fuiste para mí.

Él toma el rostro de ella entre sus manos.

- Dame una oportunidad. Yo te daré toda eternidad, si es necesario.

- No creo que sea tanto… No si sigues haciéndolo tan bien como ahora- Musitó Renesmee entre risitas. Sentirse amada a ese nivel, era algo que ella jamás había sentido… Pero era lo que más anhelaba, tener a alguien así… Como todos en su familia.

El lobo deslizó sus manos, hasta posicionarlas, detrás de la cabeza de la chica, acariciando sus cabellos. Él inclinó un poco la cabeza y degustó sus labios una vez más… Fundiéndolos en un beso apasionado, pero lleno de amor, lleno de entrega.

- Gracias, Jake- Susurró la híbrida, una vez má, antes de separarse del quileute, para acomodarse en el asiento. Él acarició de nuevo sus mejillas, antes de devolver sus manos al volante y encender el motor del vehículo. Se sentó correctamente y se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad. Le sonrió a su pequeña y la incitó a imitarlo… Ella le sacó la lengua y luego hizo lo que él quería.

Sólo el tiempo diría que pasaría con ellos, ahora. Porque eso era lo único que necesitaban… Tiempo… Lo bueno de todo eso, era que ambos eran inmortales… Y tenían toda la eternidad para esperarse el uno al otro.

.

.

.

_Chicas, mil disculpas! ._

_Lamento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en actualizar... Pero tuve un motón de cosas que evitaron que me sentara a escribir. (Graduación, gira de estudios, compras navideñas, etc...) Lo lamento son solo excusas, pero es la verdad. _

_Este capítulo lo había escrito hace mucho tiempo, pero el que leyeron es tres veces más extenso que el original. Al principio iba a usar el casting con el que audicioné para Jacob Black en un foro de rol, pero luego quise agregarle detalles y un montón de ideas atiborraron mi mente... En ella me encantaba, así que prometí llevarlo al papel... Y ahí es donde tuve el problema... Eran tantas cosas, que me tomó más tiempo del que tenía presupuestado :S_

_Pero ya, finalmente aquí está el capítulo número 4... Se los dejo como mi regalo de Navidad para ustedes, quienes leen y comentan mi historia. Soy muy feliz leyendo sus reviews, por muy cortitos que sean, me da igual :)_

_Muchas gracias por la paciencia que me tienen... Y si les gustó ya saben que deben hacer... Comentarlo ;)_

_Si me quieren matar por el retraso.. O porque no les gustó, también háganlo, pero por reviews XD_

_Cuídence mucho..._

_Feliz Navidad para todas!_

_Y también les deseo un Próspero año nuevo !_

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_

PD: Tiene 5.166 palabras sólo de historia... Con mi comentario son más... Así que ojalá, que las hayan disfrutado :)


	5. Bèsame

_Disclaimer:__ Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Bésame

Jacob POV

(3° Persona)

- ¿Estás bien, Jake?- Preguntó Rachel, al notar que su hermano daba vueltas en círculos por el recibidor. Estaba y lucía nervioso.

El muchacho se detuvo para mirar a su hermana, algo descolocado, pero tras un momento, sonrió ampliamente.

- Si, es sólo que… No todos los días vas a decirle al padre vampiro de tu novia semi-vampira, que ustedes están saliendo- Las palabras del quileute salieron apresuradas y un par de octavas por sobre lo normal en él- Incluyendo que soy un hombre-lobo y que una de mis principales misiones en la vida es cazar y destruir chupa-sangres.

Su hermana lo miró sorprendida un segundo, antes de retomar lo que estaba haciendo. Preparaba la bandeja del almuerzo de Billy.

- Tu vida es más extraña que la mía… Mucho más de lo que podría imaginar, pero… Sé que todo saldrá bien para ustedes- Ella le dedicó una sonrisa muy sincera, al tiempo que caminaba a la habitación de su padre- El vampiro sabe cuánto la amas… Lo terminará aceptando, si sabe lo que es mejor para su hija… Te irá bien.

Cerró la puerta tras de sí, mientras el lobo cogía las llaves del Rabbitt y se marchaba. Las palabras de su hermana lo habían hecho reflexionar y destensarse un poco… Edward no podía tomárselo mal… Había tenido tres semanas para hacerse a la idea de que él y Nessie estaban saliendo. Ella no le había ocultado eso a su familia y todo habían dado su opinión al respecto…

_Cuando Jacob y Nessie llegaron a la mansión Cullen, tras la discusión con Alan, hace ya tres semanas, se encontraron con Carlisle y Esme, quienes los observaban expectantes, aunque disimuladamente. Deseaban preguntar si algo pasaba entre los jóvenes, pero ambos eran demasiado respetuosos cómo para hacerlo. Simplemente los invitaron a pasar y a sentarse junto a ellos en el recibidor; conversaron sobre diversas trivialidades del día, mientras esperaban que el resto de los Cullen llegaran de Portland, donde habían estado comprando ropa todo el día._

_Casi una hora después, los vampiros, la híbrida y el metamórfo oyeron las ruedas del Mercedes y del Volvo, derrapando sobre la tierra, a la cual le siguió la gravilla, para detenerse con brusquedad, junto a la casa._

_Esme miró de reojo a su esposo, quién le torció una sonrisa y le acarició el hombro._

_- Sabes que adoran competir, amor- Le dijo el doctor, al tiempo que se abría la puerta principal y el hedor a vampiro se concentraba. Jacob no pudo evitar crispar un poco su expresión debido al mal olor… A pesar de los años, seguía molestándole, pero muchísimo menos que aquella primera vez._

_- ¡Ya regresamos!- Avisó Alice, mientras dejaba un montón de bolsas junto a los sofás. Arrugó un poco su nariz, al oler al metamórfo, pero sonrió- Lo siento, es involuntario._

_- Descuida Alice… El sentimiento es mutuo- El lobo le contestó, pero sin mirarla, ya que sus ojos habían volado hacia la puerta, por donde entraba la rubia._

_- Genial, ahora no puedo ni llegar a descansar a mi propia casa, ya que olvidaron sacar al perro- Murmuró Rosalie, al tiempo que le dedicaba una mirada poco amistosa a Jacob, para luego sonreírle a su sobrina, mientras se dirigía rauda a su habitación con muchas bolsas y cajas en las manos- Alice espera a que regrese para entregarle su regalo._

_Jaacob miró a Nessie, quién sonreía feliz. Siempre que salían, las vampiras se divertían comprándole cosas a su sobrina, sin escatimar en gastos._

_Bella y Edward fueron los siguientes en ingresar a la casa. Cargaban con tan sólo tres bolsas cada uno._

_- Hola cielo, lamento no poder ir por ti- Se disculpó Bella, al tiempo que estiraba los brazos para estrechar a su hija. La colorina se levantó de un salto y abrazó a su madre. Edward dejó las bolsas en el piso, para llegar de inmediato a ellas y unirse a su abrazo. Él intuyó o leyó que algo malo había pasado._

_- ¿Qué pasó, Ness?- El vampiro miró a Jacob de forma amenazante. Quería respuestas._

_- Nada, papi…- Mintió Renesmee, mientras esbozaba una ancha sonrisa. No era una buena mentirosa, al igual que su madre._

_- Cariño, confía en nosotros- Murmuró Esme para brindarle valor y apoyo. Emmet y Jasper entraron cargando con seis cajas gigantescas, las cuales dejaron sobre el piso y contemplaron la escena. Emmett ya no sonreía, sino que miraba al lobo con la pregunta: __**¿A quién tenemos que matar?**__ Escrita en la cara. En tanto, Jasper tanteaba el ambiente para tratar de enterarse de que sucedía._

_- Rose- La vidente nombró a su hermana y esta corrió hasta la sala, preguntándose el por qué del tono serio de Alice._

_- Jake…- Lo llamó Nessie, sobresaltando al lobo. Ella se soltó del agarre de sus padres para mirar al quileute- Sé que se lo merece, pero… Prométeme que no dejaras que lo dañen… Por favor._

_El corazón del muchacho se agitó. Ella era demasiado buena, jamás permitiría que su familia dañara a un humano por su culpa. De malas ganas, asintió. Por él, que los vampiros lo mordieran para que supiera que era el dolor, y que luego lo mataran, antes de que se levantara como un neófito._

_- Todos están al tanto de lo que pasó el sábado…- Comenzó a explicar la híbrida, mientras fijaba su mirada en el piso. Un par de gruñidos se pudieron oír por toda la sala. A los vampiros no les había hecho ni pizca de gracia la forma en la que el humano había cortado con ella, porque ellos solo sabían eso… Sobre lo de las flores y lo de la conversación entre Jacob y Renesmee, no tenía idea- Bueno pues, está tarde, Alan fue a hablar conmigo… Para disculparse._

_- Dime que, mínimo, lo abofeteaste… Si no me molestaré- Agregó la rubita entre dientes. La colorina alzó la mirada hasta su tía y le torció una sonrisa._

_- Lamento decepcionarte, porque no lo hice…- Le contestó Nessie, al tiempo que con una mano envolvía las manos tomadas de sus padres, para estirar la otra hacia su lobo. Él se puso en pie y caminó hasta ella; cogió la mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a los labios para el asombro de todos los presentes- Jake lo enfrentó por mí… Él no volverá a acercárseme nunca más, a menos que ansía una muerte terrible._

_- ¡Maldito muchacho!- Los ojos de Edward indicaban cólera, por lo que Bella le puso las palmas sobre su pecho en ademán de tranquilizarlo._

_- ¿Qué hizo el chucho?- Preguntó Rosalie, mirando con curiosidad a su hermano, pero algo preocupada por su reacción._

_- Hijo, cuéntanos que te pasa- Le pidió el doctor Cullen, al tiempo que Jasper tranquilizaba a todos con su don- Gracias, Jazz._

_Jacob intercambió una mirada con su niña, antes de responder a las preguntas de los vampiros._

_- Alan estaba fanfarroneando ante sus amigos que… Había dormido con Nessie- Explicó el metamórfo, mientras se daba vuelta para mirar a Emmett, quién ya estaba observando con ansías la puerta- Se lo prometí, Em… No dejaré que lo hagas._

_- Detenme, Jacob- Gruñó el vampiro moreno, al tiempo que cerraba su mano sobre el pomo de la puerta._

_- ¡Emmett!- Lo llamaron Rosalie y Edward, al mismo tiempo. El último agregó- Se llevó el susto de su vida. El lobo actuó bien. No vayas._

_- Estoy segura, hermanito… Él no volverá a mirar siquiera a Nessie… Le teme a él- Alice apuntócon el dedo índice al quileute, mientras le sonreía- Lo he visto… Aunque, no ha sido lo único que el futuro me ha revelado… _

_Emmett se dio la vuelta resignado, pero con la frustración en el rostro. Miró a su hermano rubio, quién negó con la cabeza. Bufó. Rosalie se puso en pie y atravesó la sala con gran gracia, hasta llegar a donde su esposo. Le acarició las mejillas y lo besó brevemente, apaciguándolo casi por completo._

_- Sea lo que sea que hayas visto tía, no digas nada. Eso me corresponde a mí- Dijo Renesmee, mientras le daba pequeños apretones de mano a su lobo- Pero no se preocupen, yo no me preocupo… Es más, ya lo olvidé… Hoy me pasaron cosas buenas, eso es lo que cuenta para mí y es lo que quiero compartir con ustedes. Desde hoy, Jake y yo estamos saliendo… No somos novios, pero estaremos probando cómo nos va…_

_Las expresiones se sorpresa se pudieron ver en los rostros de la familia Cullen, a excepción de Alice y Edward._

_- ¡Felicitaciones, cariño!- Exclamó Esme henchida de alegría, mientras se levantaba y se acercaba a su nieta. Carlisle se conformó con dedicarles una amplia sonrisa y decirles que se alegraba por la noticia, en tanto Alice llegaba para abrazarlos._

_- Sé que les irá bien…- Murmuró, antes de besar las mejillas de los únicos seres que poseían un corazón latiendo en esa casa._

_- Mi niña…- Susurró Bella, con voz ahogada, al tiempo que estrechaba a su pequeña hija entre sus brazos. Fue incapaz de decirle nada más. Miró a su mejor amigo y le habló sin emitir sonido, sólo moviendo los labios- Cuídamela, Jake._

_Edward miró a su hija, leyendo todos sus pensamientos por un momento, para luego suspirar y besarle la frente._

_- No temas, princesa… Eso que piensas- Miró de reojo a Jacob- No sucederá jamás._

_- Estoy harta de equivocarme y de estar ciega por estupidez. Realmente creo que si alguien puede conmigo…- Renesmee estaba al borde de las lágrimas, pero sonreía. Fijó sus ojos en Jacob- Ese alguien es él._

_El metamórfo no podía estar más feliz, las palabras de la híbrida lo habían pillado con la guardia baja y lo habían encantado por completo. _

_Rosalie corrió para abrazar a su sobrina, junto con Emmett, entre ambos la alzaron y le depositaron un beso en cada mejilla, mientras Jacob hablaba con su futuro suegro._

_- Eres un idiota, Black- Le confesó el lector de mentes al lobo, haciendo que todos se voltearan a mirarlos- Pero de esos que ya no existen… Mi niña te ha dado una oportunidad… No la arruines._

_- Con ella… Nunca más…- Dijo entre risas el lobo, al tiempo que chocaba sus manos con las del vampiro de pelo cobrizo._

_- Mientras te quiera y tú a él, soportaré su maldito hedor. Todo para verte feliz, Ness- Rosalie estaba muy emocionada, por lo que permitía que Emmett la abrazara con público. Generalmente ella era algo esquiva, no le gustaba que la vieran dulce y cariñosa, debía mantener su imagen de chica fría._

_- No te preocupes Ness… Después de grandes errores y noches de tormenta, siempre sale el sol y llega un premio que alivia todo el dolor y la pena… A veces tarda años, pero llega… Si no me crees, mírame a mí… Encontré a mi Alice, después de cincuenta años de oscuridad. Quizás tú también debías vivir y experimentar un par de cosas, antes de…- Jasper realmente se había explayado y quería que su sobrina entendiera lo que él intentaba decir. El vampiro estiró las manos y enseñó las palmas, queriendo decir que la resolución de su vida estaba en sus manos, que de ella dependía todo. Que la felicidad estaba a la vuelta de la esquina._

_- Entiendo… Gracias… A todos- La colorina los miraba con los ojos brillantes debido a las lágrimas- Los quiero mucho… Gracias por estar siempre aquí para mí, a pesar de que cada uno de ustedes tiene sus propios problemas y su propia vida… Ahora… Si todo sale como creo que va pasar, nunca más estaré sola…_

_- En eso te equivocas, Nessie- Dijo con tono serio el hombre-lobo, antes de sonreír y suavizar su voz- Nunca has estado sola… Desde que naciste toda tu familia ha estado aquí, para ti… Y yo también… Sólo para ti._

_Nessie se mordió su labio inferior y comenzó a llorar, sin emitir sonidos… Jacob tiró suavemente de sus manos para poder atraerla hacia él. Rozó con su nariz la de la chica, tiernamente, antes de olvidarse del mundo y de los presentes… Antes de mandar todo a la mierda y besar a su princesa en los labios con intensidad, devoción y entrega._

_- ¡Demonios!- Exclamó Edward, causando que Jacob y Nessie rompieran su beso y lo miraran con cautela, pero sin alejarse ni un poco el uno del otro- Creo que tendré que acostumbrarme a esto… Pero denme tiempo… Creo ser capaz de lograrlo._

_El ambiente en la mansión Cullen se relajó y se volvió muy agradable, con todos sus habitantes de un muy buen humor, debido a la feliz noticia… Felicidad que se mantuvo por muchísimo tiempo más, que esa tarde._

De vuelta en el presente, el metamórfo conducía por la carretera que conectaba Forks con la mansión Cullen, ansiaba llegar pronto para poder estrechar a su ángel de cabellos cobrizos entre sus brazos.

Habían quedado de reunirse a las dos de la tarde para conversar los cuatro: Bella, Edward, Renesmee y Jacob. ¿El tema? La oficialización de su noviazgo, por lo que necesitaban el permiso de los padres de ella. Sí, estos vampiros eran chapados a la antigua, pero… ¿Qué más le daba? Haría lo que fuera por la mujer que amaba.

Estas últimas tres semanas habían sido buenas, pero no habían sido fáciles para la pareja. Ellos comenzaron a salir a citas, algunos días, después de las clases de Nessie y tras las jornadas de trabajo del quileute como profesor de Educación Física en el instituto de la Reserva.

El muchacho recordó su segunda cita favorita, mientras derrapaba sobre la gravilla que se encontraba en la entrada del territorio de los Cullen. Estaba muy cerca, pero dejó volar sus recuerdos una vez más, para ponerse a tono con la situación y poder relajarse, ya que aún estaba un tanto nervioso. Esa cita había sido memorable, era la que había cambiado el curso de las cosas y sellado su destino.

_Era un miércoles por la tarde, Jacob y Renesmee estaban en su cita número siete y habían quedado en ir a ver una película en Port Angeles, para luego cerrar la velada con una cena en el restaurante favorito de Nessie, La bella Italia._

_El hombre-lobo había pasado a recogerla a la universidad, a eso de las cinco. Ella lo estaba esperando sentada en una banca de madera; era una de las pocas personas que quedaban en el aparcamiento._

_La colorina le sonrió, mientras se ponía en pie y se acercaba al vehículo de Jacob._

_- Lo lamento mucho, Ness…- Se disculpó el lobo, cuando ella abrió la puerta del coche- Tuve que quedarme dándole un castigo a un alumno idiota._

_El muchacho había hablado apresuradamente, para que su ángel lo perdonara. Odiaba llegar tarde por culpa de su trabajo, mucho más a sus citas con la híbrida. Su corazón se había acelerado un poco debido a la ansiedad que lo había acosado desde que salió del Instituto de La Push. Su compañera entró al carro y se sentó a su lado._

_- No me importó esperar… Pensé que te podía haber pasado algo así- Ella le sonrió más anchamente, haciendo que las preocupaciones del quileute se disiparan de inmediato- Aunque sí podría molestarme, porque ni siquiera me haz saludado…_

_- Perdone a este lobo maleducado, señorita Cullen - Se burló el muchacho, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre ella, lentamente. Renesmee se acercó a él y lo besó de forma muy sexy, haciendo que Jacob olvidara respirar, mientras degustaba sus labios. Ella le lamió fugazmente los labios y se alejó, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad- Hola…_

_- Lo perdono, señor Black- Le dijo su niña al verlo sonreír- Y hola… Cuénteme sobre su día… No todo tiene que haber sido malo…_

_- Ahora está muy bien- El lobo encendió el motor y puso en marcha al vehículo. Estaba feliz- Aunque como te decía antes, si uno de mis alumnos no hubiera golpeado a otro en mi clase, yo no hubiera tenido que quedarme una hora extra, haciéndole ejercicios para destensarse y controlar su ira._

_- ¿Y por cuánto tiempo harán eso?- Le preguntó la chica, mientras sacaba su brillo labial y se lo ponía sobre sus labios- ¿Podremos seguir saliendo?_

_- ¡Claro que sí!- Respondió velozmente el quileute, mirándola de soslayo- El castigo es por una semana, pero me da igual… Tú eres mi prioridad número uno. Ya veremos cómo hacerlo._

_- Gracias… Es lindo oír eso- Renesmee lo miró y le lanzó un beso- ¿Quieres saber que hice yo?_

_- Me encantaría- El muchacho estaba encantado de que al fin, después de un largo día, pudiera relajarse y disfrutar de la compañía de su amada… Tenían el resto de la tarde para ello, aunque debían regresar temprano, ya que a Edward no le había hecho ni pizca de gracia que ellos hubieran dormido juntos. No los quería dejar solos en la noche, no quería que el lobo se fuera a aprovechar de su hija._

_Tras una hora de conducción y conversaciones, la pareja llegó al cine de Port Angeles. Estacionaron el coche, se bajaron tomados de la mano y caminaron hasta las boleterías._

_- Y… ¿Qué vamos a ver?- Le preguntó el moreno a la colorina. Ella se mordió su labio inferior y sonrió haciéndose la inocente._

_- Hay una comedia romántica que me encantaría ver- Lo miró con cara de súplica, porque sabía que él se aburría y que odiaba ese tipo de películas. Él rodó los ojos. Por su niña… Aguantaría lo que fuera, inclusive una novela rosa._

_- Entonces veremos…- El muchacho contempló las carteleras, buscando la película. La encontró de inmediato- ¿Plan B?_

_- Si- Ella se colgó de su cuello para besarlo, pero debió esperar que él se inclinara para poder hacerlo- Gracias, Jake._

_- Dos para Plan B- Jacob pagó las entradas con mala cara a un cajero que lo miraba con envidia, ya que había estado devorándose con la mirada a Nessie. Cuando se dieron vuelta, murmuró: "Tonto"_

_- __**¿Qué pasó?- **__Le preguntó Nessie con su don. Él la observó. Ella se había preocupado._

_- Estaba hipnotizado con tu escote- Le dijo el lobo, antes de pasarle un brazo por sobre los hombros- No podía ser menos notorio…_

_- Ignóralo- Le susurró Nessie, al tiempo que entregaban sus entradas a una chica, que suspiró al ver a Jacob. Tras dejarla a atrás, agregó: "¿Vez? No eres el único que debe soportar miraditas tontas"_

_- Pero yo sólo tengo ojos para ti- Le confesó el quileute, mientras se sentaban en unas butacas, en la parte superior de la sala. Había muy poca gente… Y todas eran parejas. __**¡Buen ambiente!**_

_- ¿Acaso crees que yo estoy interesada en alguien más? ¿O qué no me basta contigo y que debo buscar a tu reemplazante?- Le preguntó Nessie, tomando su mano y enseñándole sus recuerdos… Eran los momentos que habían pasado juntos… Su primera cita, cuando habían ido de compras a Portland, ella había vestido una blusa blanca ceñida a su figura y una falda de jeans, con lo cual muchos hombres se voltearon a mirarla, pero ella no lo notó, era incapaz de fijar su vista en nadie, que no fuera el hermoso chico que le acariciaba suavemente la espalda… Él la miraba y le hablaba como si nadie más existiera, haciéndola sentir como ella soñaba… The one… _(La elegida, la única)

_Renesmee se sentía muy bien al lado del quileute, se sentía amada no por su apariencia, sino por quién ella era en realidad, sólo un ser en el mundo la conocía mejor que Jacob, pero ese su padre, quién la amaba incondicionalmente… El lobo había estado con ella, cuidándola y protegiéndola desde que nació, por lo que lo consideraba tan suyo que pensaba que su amistad era la máxima felicidad que él le daría… Jamás había ni siquiera pensado en cómo sería tenerlo a su lado como pareja, mucho menos en esos momentos tan difíciles y confusos para ella… Pero ahí estaba él, saliendo con ella, compartiendo aún más tiempo, haciéndola más feliz, para tratar de robarse su corazón, pero lo que ella no había podido reconocer hasta ese momento, era que su corazón nunca había sido suyo… Toda su vida había tenido un dueño y ella lo había negado, había estado ciega a la verdad… Su corazón era propiedad registrada de Jacob Black, por eso jamás había sido feliz, ni había estado conforme con sus novios, porque él sabía que su dueño era mucho mejor, sólo esperaba el momento en que el resto de su cuerpo y la mente aceptar la verdad… Cosa que había pasado en ese momento, en ese cine, en esa sala…_

_- Te pertenezco…- Susurró la híbrida, cuando el fluir de sus pensamientos terminó- Sólo a ti, Jake…_

_El lobo tenía el corazón henchido de alegría, en su interior la felicidad no podía ser mayor… El sueño de su vida se había hecho real… El ser aceptado por su impronta…_

_- Pequeña…- Articuló con dificultad el lobo, antes de besarla con intensidad, poniendo todo su corazón en ese beso, como una promesa de amor eterno._

_La película duró casi dos horas, pero ninguno de los dos supo de que se trataba siquiera, ya que habían pasado todo el tiempo devorándose la boca el uno al otro, acariciándose suavemente y susurrándose palabras de amor… Por eso era una de las citas favoritas del quileute… Sólo era superada por la siguiente a esa._

El lobo estacionó su coche en el garaje de la mansión y se fue caminando a la cabaña en medio del bosque, esa que Esme les había regalado a Edward y a Bella, para su matrimonio, en la cual los dos últimos y Nessie lo esperaban. Apuró el paso ansioso por llegar… Después de pensar tanto en el asunto, había ganado un valor y una confianza nueva, con los cuales enfrentaría al vampiro lector de mentes y lo convencería de que le permitiera a su hija, ser su novia… Lo haría comprender que sus intenciones eran buenas y que a su niña no le fallaría nunca. Eso se lo había prometido a Renesmee la tarde en que ella, finalmente aceptó ser su novia.

_Eso había ocurrido, el día anterior al actual… El metamórfo y la semi-vampira estaban en First Beach, disfrutando de ese caluroso día de verano, raro en esa zona, ya que casi nunca salía el sol y aún más escasos eran los días en los que realmente hacía calor, pero ese claramente lo era._

_Ambos muchachos estaban recostados sobre la arena, conversando y esperando que sus trajes de baño se secaran, porque habían pasado un buen rato nadando y jugando entre las olas._

_Jacob notó que la híbrida había comenzado a actuar un poco raro, como si estuviera incómoda… Bueno incómoda no, sino más bien, como si estuviera nerviosa por algo. Él le acarició un hombro delicadamente, haciéndola sonreír._

_- ¿Hay algo que te preocupa, Ness? Luces nerviosa, siendo que no deberías tener razón para estarlo…- Ella seguía con la cabeza hacia abajo, concentrada en los abdominales del lobo- Estoy contigo. No dejaré que nada malo te pase._

_- Tomé mi decisión, Jake… Y estoy nerviosa, porque no sé cuál será tu reacción…- Su voz sonó tímida, pero con un matiz de alegría. El quileute le acarició su barbilla para que lo mirara, no entendía a qué se refería. Ella fijó su mirada sobre la de su compañero, mordiéndose su labio inferior- Hazme la pregunta, lobito… Porque ya tengo tu respuesta…_

_El corazón del hombre-lobo se aceleró, haciendo subir su presión y agitando su respiración. Ahora había comprendido lo que ella quería decir, pero esa respuesta la había esperado toda su vida, que al fin hubiera llegado el momento, lo emocionaba mucho._

_- Nessie…- La llamó el quileute. Ella reaccionó ensanchado su sonrisa, exponiendo sus relucientes colmillos- ¿Aceptas ser mi novia?_

_- Si, lobito… Gustosa soy tu novia- Respondió ella, al tiempo que se inclinaba sobre él y lo besaba. Jacob, radiante, la había tomado de la cintura y se había recostado sobre su cuerpo para besarla y acariciarla mejor- Te amo, Jacob Black…_

_El muchacho se detuvo y la observó… Esa era la primera vez que ella le decía que lo amaba, es más, era la primera vez que una chica se lo decía… Oírlo… Lo hacía sentir en el cielo, era lo más hermoso que le habían dicho jamás… La pieza que le faltaba al rompecabezas que era su vida, al fin había aparecido y la había completado._

_- Dilo otra vez, por favor…- Le suplicó, antes de volver a besarla y acariciar sus brazos. Ella le sonrió._

_- Te amo… Te amo… Te amo…- Ella lo decía, después de besarlo fugazmente, en la última vez él la abrazó con fuerza, con un solo brazo, mientras que con el otro, le desenredaba los cabellos._

_- Yo también te amo, Nessie- El muchacho le sonreía con los ojos vidriosos, mientras se alejaba un poco para contemplarla mejor._

_Renesmee estaba tendida sobre la arena, vistiendo solamente un bikini verde esmeralda, que la hacía ver condenadamente sexy, ya que resaltaba todos sus atributos y dejaba la nada misma a la imaginación._

_- Soy el hombre más afortunado del mundo… Te tengo a mi lado…- Él fijó su mirada en la de ella, cuando la chica negó con la cabeza._

_- Yo soy la afortunada… Soy tuya, Jake… Y de nadie más. Quiero que sea así, para toda la eternidad, porque sólo contigo soy yo misma… Eres mi otra mitad… Mi alma gemela- Ella le puso una mano sobre la mejilla derecha al lobo y le mostró lo que pensaba- __**Bésame. Necesito sentir tu calor… Te necesito a ti, Jacob Black.**_

_Y como buen caballero, el lobo obedeció al pie de la letra a su dama._

Oler el dulce efluvio de la híbrida, trajo de vuelta al metamórfo al mundo real. Él estaba llegando ya a la cabaña, mientras ella lo observaba desde el pórtico. Renesmee le dedicó una sonrisa, antes de correr a su encuentro. El quileute la agarró en el aire y la estrechó hacia él. Se besaron tiernamente.

- Llegaste antes…- Articuló ella con dificultad, al parecer le faltaba el aire. Le tomó la mano y caminaron hasta la puerta de madera.

- Estaba ansioso por oficializar esto- Él rozó suavemente sus labios a los de ella, e inhaló su aliento.

- Pues yo también, esperaba que llegaras, Jacob- La voz grave del vampiro, hizo que la pareja se alejara unos centímetros de inmediato, como si los hubieran descubierto haciendo algo malo. Tenía una expresión seria, mientras los invitaba a pasar con la mano. Accedieron. En el recibidor estaba Bella, ya instalada en el sofá. Su rostro también era serio, pero mucho más apacible y acogedor que el de su esposo.

- Hola Jake- Lo saludó la vampira, cuando este se sentó en el sillón junto a ella. Nessie se tuvo que quedar con el único asiento libre, al lado de su madre.

- Hola Bells- Murmuró el moreno, antes de que el lector de mentes se sentara al otro lado de su hija, dejándola en el medio, avergonzada.

- Sabemos por qué estás aquí. Ve al grano, lobo… Tu tiempo ya empezó a correr- Le advirtió Edward, al tiempo que le torcía una sonrisa sarcástica. El momento había llegado.

- Ayer le pregunté a su hija…- El lobo miró de reojo a Nessie, quién se sonrojó y le sonrió, como respuesta- Si quería ser mi novia… Y ella aceptó.

Edward y Bella asintieron levemente.

- Estaba al tanto de eso… Los pensamientos de Renesmee giraban alrededor de ese hecho… Y eran muy ruidosos- El vampiro miró a su hija con aire recriminatorio, en tanto el quileute insuflaba su pecho lleno de orgullo y felicidad.

- Estoy aquí para obtener tu permiso y tu bendición, Edward- Le dijo el metamórfo reclamando de nuevo su atención, antes de volverse hacia su amiga- Obviamente, la tuya también. La familia es importante para nosotros… Siempre lo ha sido… Y ustedes saben, que lo son todo para ella. Quiero hacer lo que sea para mantenerla contenta… Creció con tu ejemplo, Bella… Y el de sus tías. Ella sabe muy bien como quiere que esto continúe. La complaceré en lo que sea. Soy feliz solamente, si ella lo es también.

El muchacho estaba nervioso, por lo que había hablado más de lo presupuestado, pero lo había hecho con el corazón, cosa que la vampira pudo reconocer de inmediato. Conocía a su mejor amigo.

- Te creo, Jacob. Cada palabra que sale de tu boca, la creo- La morena estaba emocionada y apretaba con fuerza la mano de su hija- Estos diez años se me han pasado volado… Me cuesta aceptar que ya no es mi niñita… Pero la he visto sufrir tanto… Tanto como yo, aunque de diferente forma. Soy capaz de notar el cambio… Mejoró muchísimo en tres semanas… Gracias a ti.

- Bells…- Murmuró el hombre-lobo, inclinándose un poco hacia la vampira, quién estaba al borde de las lágrimas, su máxima expresión en ese cuerpo inmortal. Reconoció el matiz de amor, confianza y aceptación en su voz, lo que lo conmovió. Lo hizo recordar sus momentos juntos en el taller, hace once años, cuando repararon motos y su amistad floreció- Yo…

- Está bien, Jake- Le dijo la vampira, recobrando su compostura. Le dedicó una sonrisa de complicidad- Pero no hables… Lo arruinarías.

El lobo le sonrió de vuelta, cuando el vampiro de cabellos cobrizos carraspeó. La híbrida se volvió hacia su padre y le puso su mano derecha en la mejilla con expresión seria, mientras que acomodaba la otra en la de su madre. Las miradas de los vampiros se desenfocaron, ya que su hija les estaba enseñando sus pensamientos. Tras un par de segundos ambos parpadearon; Bella volvió a sonreír, mientras que su esposo miraba a Jacob, suspirando. El lobo no sabía que les había mostrado su niña, pero sospechaba que era… Su conversación de ayer, en la playa.

- Es eso, precisamente- Le confesó el lector de mentes, después de oír sus pensamientos- Ella te eligió, Jacob… Tú debes hacerla feliz, si no…

- Me destriparás. Lo sé- Finalizó el quileute, mirándolo a los ojos- Nessie es lo mejor de mi vida, de todo lo que he podido llamar mío… Es lo mejor. No pondré resistencia, si ese llega a ser el caso, podrás matarme.

- ¡No!- Exclamó la colorina algo molesta- ¿Cómo se les ocurre hablar de eso? Nadie matará, ni destripará a nadie… Ambos son mi familia. Y no existen rencillas en ella. ¿Cierto, mamá?

- Las hay, pero ninguna a muerte. No dejaré que cumplan eso- Bella se puso en pie y caminó hasta su marido. Posó su mano sobre su hombro, llamando la atención del vampiro, solo dos segundos.

- Jacob- Edward pronunció su nombre con una mezcla de resignación y felicidad. Una combinación poco común- Toda mi vida temí este momento, pero ahora que llegó. Sé que es lo correcto. Esto sonará extraño, pero… Bienvenido a la familia Cullen.

Renesmee ensanchó una amplia sonrisa, antes de arrojarse sobre su padre y besarlo reiteradas veces en las mejillas, para luego hacer lo mismo con su madre. Los cuatro se pusieron en pie, al tiempo que Nessie se deslizaba alegremente hasta el costado derecho de su lobo.

- Gracias… No los defraudaré. A ninguno- Prometió el muchacho, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su niña entre sus palmas- Te amo, Ness.

- Yo también te amo, novio mío- Articuló la chica, imitando su accionar, pero a su vez, proyectando sus pensamientos- _Bésame, lobito…_

El moreno obedeció de inmediato y la besó con intensidad, pero sin mostrarse tan apasionado, debido a que los vampiros seguían ahí.

- Cada vez es más sencillo soportarlo…- Musitó el vampiro a su esposa, mientras les daban la espalda e intercambiaban un beso rápido.

- Si Alice me hubiera dicho que terminaríamos así, hace once años…- Le dijo el quileute a su suegro, al despegar sus labios de los de su novia- Jamás le hubiera creído.

- Creo que yo tampoco- Se mofó el vampiro, antes de abrir la puerta de la cabaña y cambiar de tema- Nos vamos de caza…

- ¿Quieren acompañarnos?- Preguntó Bella, volviéndose hacia su hija y el lobo.

- Algo así como… ¿Una cena familiar?- Bromeó la híbrida, mirando con interés a su novio. Ella realmente quería ir.

- Claro… Vayan ustedes, los alcanzo en un momento- Les dijo el muchacho, antes de alejarse un poco de la colorina y darse la vuelta. Se quitó su remera de un tirón y la dejó sobre el sofá.

- Vámonos. No quiero ver al lobo desnudo- Avisó el vampiro, antes de salir y llevarse a sus mujeres con él. Jacob miró por sobre su hombro para asegurarse de que no hubiera nadie, para luego quitarse su pantalón y su ropa interior. Sintió el fuego recorrer su espalda y permitió el cambio de fase… Dejó que su lobo interior se hiciera presente y tomará posesión de su apariencia física.

Oyó unos pensamientos incoherentes provenientes de un cerebro dormido. Seth Clearwater se había dormido en su guardia. Estaba tan agotado que soñaba con gente a la que debía rehabilitar y con fórmulas de física. Había entrado a estudiar Kinesiología.

-_Lo reemplazaré yo esta noche-_ Pensó el metamórfo, mientras corría hasta alcanzar a su niña y a los padres de ella. Le meneó un poco la cola, haciéndola sonreír.

- En cualquiera de tus formas, te amo… Ambas te hacen ser lo que eres. Quién me cautivó- Confesó la chica, al tiempo que se le acercaba y le besaba la coronilla- Sigues siendo mi Jacob.

Él apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de ella, en señal de gratitud por sus palabras. El lobo sabía que la amaba más que a sí mismo y que ahora ella sentía lo mismo por él, cosa que lo hacía vivir en un paraíso terrenal. Su vida se había vuelto perfecta, después de mucha espera, lágrimas, dolor y sacrificio… Pero todo eso había valido la pena. El amor de Renesmee valía eso y mucho más.

No importaban los problemas que se les pudieran presentar en el camino, ellos estaban juntos y punto. Nadie cambiaría eso. Afrontarían cualquier cosa: vampiros, híbridos, lobos y humanos… Su amor era puro y eterno, lo suficientemente fuerte como para destruir cualquier obstáculo.

Los cuatro estaban olfateando el aire en busca de una presa lo suficientemente grande para todos, pero por el momento no obtenían resultados, solo el aroma del bosque, viejos rastros de vampiros y de lobos, los envolvían.

Habían salido de caza muchas veces juntos, era algo natural para ellos, pero esta vez era diferente… Ahora eran familia, los mismos miembros de un todo.

- Es hora…- Dijo Edward, mientras se agazapaba. Su esposa e hija, lo imitaron, ya que habían hallado a dos parejas de alces, pastabdo a un par de kilómetros de su posición.

El lobo dejó que su instinto animal lo dominara y al igual que los bebedores de sangre, se entregó por completo a la cacería… Y la carrera por el alimento comenzó.

.

.

.

_Hola a todos... Gracias por leer y comentar mi historia ._

_Adoro leer sus reviews._

_Lamento muchìsmo la tardanza, en actualizar. Estoy cambiandome de casa, por lo que he estado muy ocupada... Y sin internet u.u_

_Este capìtulo es largooo XD_

_Espero les guste. Tratarè de actualizar a final de mes :D Ese serìa el ùltimo capìtulo. Aunque quedarìa el epìlogo._

_Gracias desde ya..._

_Bssitos y aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_

_PD 1: El capi esta inspirado en la canciòn Besame de Camila._

_PD 2: Dejè una encuesta en mi perfil, es sobre mis siguientes historias. Si se pasan por ahì y votan, me harìan un gran favor. Como para tebner idea con que comenzar:D_


	6. Problemas en el Paraíso

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Problemas en el Paraíso.

Jacob POV

(3° Persona)

- Jake… ¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué ahora que al fin soy feliz?- Las lágrimas brotaban a borbotones de los ojos de la híbrida, mientras abrazaba con mucha aprehensión a su lobo. Él la miraba con el corazón de desecho, pero no podía ponerse triste… Debía ser fuerte… Por ella.

- Princesa, tranquila… Encontraremos una solución- Le dijo el muchacho con voz serena, al tiempo que le acariciaba sus sedosos cabellos y la acomodaba bien sobre él.

- ¿Cuál?- Preguntó ella con voz ahogada, mirándolo con más dolor del que el quileute podía soportar ver en los ojos de su impronta. Tragó en seco y con dificultad.

No tenía opción. Debía hacerlo… Aunque le partiera el alma… El daño nunca sería tan grande como el que le provocaría la ausencia de su niña.

- No llores más, cielo… Es innecesario…- Su tono de voz no fue muy convincente, por lo que se aclaró la garganta y se explicó, esta vez, con tono serio y grave- Iré contigo a donde sea… No te podrás alejar de mí… Me voy contigo a Denalí.

El corazón del metamórfo comenzó a latir más rápido, al procesar la información que había salido de los labios del chico. ¿Acaso estaba consciente de la decisión que había tomado? ¿Sabía las consecuencias que esto traería?

Honestamente… Sí, él lo sabía. Odiaba tener que hacerlo, pero era una idea que había tenido que aceptar hace más de ocho años… Que los Cullen, no se quedarían eternamente en Forks, por lo que, como era obvio, Renesmee se iría con ellos. Jacob desde el primer día de imprimación estuvo consciente de que se llevarían a la niña de un momento a otro. Él había logrado retrasarlo, gracias a Charlie… ¡Por más de ocho años!

Pero ya no podía seguir haciéndolo más… Carlisle estaba en riesgo… Eso significaba que todo el clan, lo estaba. La colorina le había mostrado todo lo que había pasado esa tarde en la mansión, con su don…

_- Rose, ¿Podrías ayudarme?- Preguntó la colorina desde el sanitario del hogar Cullen. Estaba de pie frente al espejo, con un cepillo de cabello en la mano y estaba contemplando lo enmarañado que se veían sus tiburones. Su tía llegó de inmediato._

_- ¿Con qué cosa, cariño?- Preguntó la rubia mirándola de arriba abajo. Torció una sonrisa al divisar el cepillo. Lo tomó- ¿Sales con el lobo esta tarde?_

_La híbrida le sonrió anchamente y permitió que la vampira la peinara, mientras asentía con la cabeza._

_- Haré que ese lobo se desmaye al verte, de lo guapa que voy a dejarte- Le dijo, al tiempo que comenzaba a separar mechones para hacer el peinado que tenía en mente. El perfecto para su sobrina… Pero se vieron interrumpidas por el llamado preocupado de Alice._

_- ¡Carlisle!- Exclamó la vidente desde la sala de estar. Todos los Cullen dejaron lo que estaban haciendo para llegar a su lado, en menos de tres segundos. El aludido dio un paso más cerca de la vampira que el resto._

_- ¿Qué sucede, hija?- La voz del doctor llamaba a la calma, pero exigía una respuesta inmediata._

_- No puedes ir a trabajar esta noche al hospital, Carlisle- Alice lo miró con la pena y la angustia reflejadas en sus pupilas, al tiempo que su esposo la abrazaba. Ella lo ignoró- Es más, no puedes volver nunca más al hospital de Forks… Abrieron una investigación sobre ti. Esta noche irán por ti, unos periodistas de CNN… Les llegó un rumor de un doctor que no envejecía nunca y que nunca fallaba en un diagnostico. El que era casi un enviado del cielo, para proteger a los enfermos… Están aquí para averiguar si es cierto y de ser así, cómo lo haces._

_Todos hicieron un silencio sepulcral, sólo el corazón de Nessie, adornaba la acústica. Cada uno de ellos, sabía perfectamente que el día en que comenzaran a expandirse rumores sobre su vitalidad y su juventud, llegara, ellos deberían partir de inmediato… Marcharse sin dejar huellas y desaparecer completamente del mapa… Mínimo por unos cien años._

_La mente de Nessie estaba atiborrándose de sus buenos momentos en Forks, por lo que su respiración fue agitándose a medida que pensaba en como cambiaría su vida ahora. __**Charlie, Sophie, Jacob… ¡Jacob! Jacob, Jacob, Jacob… **__Su corazón había comenzado a latir más rápido al pensar en su enamorado._

_El frío abrazo de su madre la devolvió a la sala de estar. Estaba llamando la atención de todos, quienes la miraban con preocupación._

_- Hija, no te pongas así… Esto nos incumbe a todos… Es por nuestro bien- Le susurró Bella con voz torturada, mientras acariciaba sus brazos._

_- __**¡El bien de todos no es el mío!-**__ Gritó la colorina para su adentros, mientras sacudía su cabeza hacia los lados, negando las palabras de su madre._

_- Renesmee…- La llamó su padre, volviéndose hacia ella. La aludida lo miró- Eres inmortal también… Y perteneces a esta familia… Lo hemos dado todo por ti, hija… Piensa en nosotros también… No eres la única que no quiere irse._

_La híbrida miró a su familia y se sintió avergonzada. Todos tenían expresiones triste en sus rostros por su culpa. Ellos eran parte de un todo… No podían actuar, sin considerar al otro. Asintió con lentitud, antes de romper a llorar y acurrucarse junto al pecho de su madre, estrechándola con fuerza entre sus brazos._

_- ¿Todos…?- Comenzó a decir Carlisle, pero Edward lo interrumpió._

_- Si, papá. Tu decisión será acatada por todos nosotros- Le avisó Edward. La colorina seguía pensando en Jacob. __**¿Cómo reaccionaría él? ¿Lo perdería para siempre?**_

_- Debemos irnos… Ahora. Por favor, todos diríjanse a sus cuartos a empacar sólo las cosas vitales- El doctor habló con voz mortecina- Ya saben cómo es esto._

_Se oyeron muchos taconeos y zapateos alrededor de las mujeres que se abrazaban, pero ellas no les prestaban atención… Estaban sumergidas en sus pensamientos sobre el futuro._

Su ángel lo miraba como si hubiera presenciado un milagro inesperado. La luz había regresado a sus ojos tristes, suavizándolos.

- ¿Hablas, en serio?- Le preguntó con un hilo de voz, acomodándose para mirarlo mejor- Te irás… ¿Por mí?

- Por supuesto, Ness… ¿Cuántas veces necesitas oírlo para creerlo? ¡Te amo y soy incapaz de vivir sin ti!- El lobo le torció una sonrisa, antes de inclinarse sobre ella y besarla. Él pensaba en un beso breve, pero ella no. Renesmee lo besó con intensidad e insistencia. Estaba feliz.

- Gracias… Gracias por no abandonarme- Musitó ella, cuando su beso finalmente terminó- Pero… ¿Qué pasará con tu manada? ¿Y tu familia? Yo no…

El corazón del muchacho se contrajo. Realmente no quería pensar en todo lo que perdería por el amor de su vida.

- Tengo todo planeado desde el día en que los Vulturis vinieron por ti- Le confesó, al tiempo que se sentaba sobre la cama, ella lo imitó, pero no se separó de él- Sólo debo dar a conocer mis decisiones y ejecutar mis acciones…

- No quiero ponerte entre la espada y la pared… De verdad que no… Pero- Ella se mordió su labio inferior y bajó su mirada- Nos iremos esta noche, Jake.

_¡Wooo! Eso era pronto_. Miró el reloj que estaba sobre su velador. Eran las seis de la tarde con veinte minutos. Suspiró, para luego respirar profundo y tomar las manos de su niña, alejándola de él.

- Debo hablar con Sam…- Le dijo con tono grave, ocultando muy bien su dolor- ¿Quieres acompañarme?

La híbrida asintió y se puso en pie, mirando con detenimiento toda la habitación.

- La extrañaré mucho- Agregó ella, cuando el lobo recién se había incorporado. Él le sonrió, antes de pasarle el brazo por sobre los hombros y caminar hasta alcanzar el teléfono.

- _Yo también la echaré de menos…-_ Pensó el quileute, al recordar que en ese lugar ellos se había dado su primer beso y se habían declarado el uno al otro.

Cogió el auricular y discó el número de la casa de Sam y Emily. Fue esta última quién contestó.

- Residencia Uley ¿Quién habla?- Preguntó con una voz cándida y alegre. Ella siempre era así.

- Hola Emily, soy Jacob- Le dijo el metamórfo, al tiempo que estrechaba con más fuerza a su niña- ¿Se encuentra Sam?

- Hola Jake- Su voz se había vuelto cautelosa, debía haber notado el matiz de dolor en su voz- Sí, él está aquí… ¿Lo pongo al habla?

- No es necesario, Em… Sólo dile que llame a sus lobos y los cite a reunión. Debo comunicarles algo- Nessie besó su mejilla para infundirle valor. Lo logró.

- Eeeh… Él dice que lleves a los tuyos a nuestra casa, para que hablen aquí- Su voz era de mucha preocupación, pero ella era muy cauta como para preguntarle eso a él.

- Lo haré… Muchas gracias- Y colgó. Fijó sus ojos en los de Nessie y la besó en los labios un momento. Necesitaba valor… Necesitaba recordar, porque hacía lo que hacía… Y sólo al sentirla a ella, comprendía que era lo correcto. Ella era imprescindible en su vida- Debo seguir llamando…

- Hazlo- Ella se alejó un poco para que él pudiera moverse libremente, pero cogió su mano derecha con fuerza. Lo conocía demasiado bien. Sabía que el mundo no era tan rosa como él se lo pintaba.

El quileute pasó los siguientes cinco minutos llamando a las casas de los hermanos Clearwater y la de Embry, ya que al llamar a Quil, se enteró que acababa de salir hacia la de Sam, porque Claire había ido de visita. _Bien, uno menos._

Jacob y Renesmee caminaron hasta la casa de Emily. Tardaron diez minutos y fueron los últimos en llegar. El porche estaba abarrotado de gente; los lobos de Sam y sus improntas y los lobos de Jacob. El momento que tanto había temido había llegado.

- ¡Cuánta gente!- Exclamó la pequeña Claire, mientras tiraba del brazo de Quil. Él la miró con pesar. Ella hizo un mohín- Lo sé… No me puedo quedar… Espero que algún día me dejes oír de qué hablan.

- Lo harás, Claire… Un día te quedarás conmigo en estas reuniones- Le prometió, antes de besarle la frente y que ella entrara corriendo a la casa.

Jacob escaneó toda la escena para verificar que estuvieran todos. Junto a la puerta se encontraban Sam, Emily, Jared, Kim, Paul y Rachel. En la escalera, estaban Quil, Embry y Luna, la novia de este último. Ella era una chica española que había llegado a Forks hace dos años, ella y Embry estaban juntos, pero su relación no era aprobada por todos, ya que ella no era su impronta… Y además, estaba embarazada. Tenía cuatro meses.

Seth y Leah estaban conversando solos a un costado de la casa, mientras que Colin, Brady, John, Frank, Casey, Angel, Henry, Chris y Tyson estaban dispersos en grupos con cuatro de sus improntas: Lauren, Cadie, Dafne y Ali.

Embry se acercó a su Alpha llevando consigo a su novia. Nessie y Luna se conocían por lo que se sonrieron al verse, lo que provocó la molestia de un par de lobos, que se manifestaron gruñendo por lo bajo. Jacob les gruñó, mostrándoles los dientes. De inmediato Leah, Seth y Quil tomaron sus posiciones correspondientes en los flancos del líder de manada. Sus expresiones eran molestas y tensas.

Por esa razón a Jacob no le gustaba relacionarse con los nuevos lobos de Sam. Ellos no aceptaban a los vampiros y algunos creían que la relación de él con Nessie, era una aberración y una traición a su pueblo.

- ¡Quietos todos!- Exclamó Sam, mientras se alejaba de Emily y se acercaba más a sus lobos- Renesmee Cullen y Luna Cruz son parte importante en la vida de sus hermanos. ¡Compórtense antes ellas! Mis disculpas.

Sam inclinó un poco su cabeza ante Jacob, después de que el silencio se hubiera apoderado de su manada. Renesmee apretó la mano de su lobo y le mostró que pensaba. _Quiero irme… No quiero causar problemas._

Él le torció una sonrisa y luego le besó la frente. Ella le pertenecía, por lo que se quedaría junto a él, aunque al resto le pareciera mal.

Él estaba pendiente de las reacciones de los otros lobos… Si alguno se atrevía a hacer el más mínimo gesto de molestia, habría una pelea… Pero todos habían comprendido el mensaje de Sam y permanecieron inmutables.

- La información que les entregaré a continuación es relevante para nosotros y muy importante para mí, por lo que les pido que no hagan ningún tipo de manifestación hasta que esto se haya llevado a cabo por completo. Por favor- Él no quería que se pusieran a gritar, ni a reír de felicidad estando su niña presente. Eso la pondría muy mal. La mayoría lo miraba confundido, a excepción de algunos que ya se imaginaban lo que se les vendría encima tras la revelación de Jacob- La razón de que convocara a esta reunión es que los Cullen se marchan… Su líder teme ser descubierto por los humanos, por lo que parten de Forks, esta misma noche.

Las caras de sorpresa y las sonrisas abundaron entre los lobos de Sam, tensando el aire que rodeaba a la manada de Jacob. Ellos ya sabían, lo que él les diría.

- Jake…- Comenzó a decir Seth con la voz estrangulada, llamando la atención de la otra manada. El Alpha lo silenció con una mirada que pedía paciencia.

- Como es obvio, Nessie se va junto a su familia… Y todos los que están imprimados, comprenderán mi decisión de no vivir sin ella- Las sonrisas se borraron y la molestia e incomprensión volvieron predominar en el ambiente. Jacob apretó la mano de su niña y ella le devolvió el apretón- Me voy con ella… No les puedo decir a dónde, pero confíen en mí. Estaré bien.

- Déjame pasar…- Rachel miró feo a Paul, cuando él le cerró el paso. Él la contempló durante un segundo y se hizo a un lado, cosa que la humana aprovechó para correr hasta su hermano y abrazarlo- Hermanito… Te quiero.

- Yo también te quiero, Rach…- Él había soltado la mano de Nessie para estrechar mejor a su hermana-Lamento tener que dejarte a papá…

- No te preocupes… No tengo problema con eso… Cuídate- Ella lo besó en ambas mejillas, antes de secarse las lágrimas que bañaban su rostro.

- Antes de que me bombardeen con preguntas, quiero dejar completa una tarea que mi padre me encomendó- Les comunicó Jacob, alzando un poco la voz, ya que habían comenzado a murmurar por todas partes; al oírlo se callaron de inmediato. Se volvió hacia su hermana otra vez y continuó- Nuestro padre es el líder del consejo de la manada y el del pueblo, sobre él recaen los más arduos problemas y siempre consigue una solución que deje a la mayoría satisfechos… No se han celebrado consejos por su deteriorado estado de salud. Él sabe que su tiempo ya acabó, por lo que me había dado a mí, la responsabilidad de tomar su lugar en el consejo. Obviamente, eso ya no será posible, por lo que según la línea de sucesión y debido a la sangre que corre por tus venas, Rach, tú eres la primera persona a la que le corresponde el puesto de Billy. ¿Crees que serías capaz de dirigir, sabiamente, a la manada y ayudar al Alpha a tomar decisiones?

La humana lo miró con estupefacción un instante, antes de cerrar los ojos un momento y asentir suavemente.

- Gracias Rachel, sé que lo harás bien- Él miró a sus hermanos de camada- ¿Aceptan a mi hermana? ¿O tienen alguna objeción?

El silencio reinó en el jardín, dándole al muchacho la respuesta que quería escuchar. Todos la conocían muy bien… Ella se parecía mucho a Emily en su forma de ser, ya que siempre les preparaba comida a todos y se preocupaba cuando salían a patrullar, ambas improntas se complementaban muy bien, mientras una los ayudaba a vislumbrar el camino, la otra los ayudaba a mantener la paz y el respeto entre ellos.

- El puesto de Sue Clearwater también está disponible, ya que ella ya a manifestado sus intenciones de pasar el relevo a alguien más, aunque se mantendrá como matriarca de la manada hasta su deceso- El Alpha buscó a su Beta con la mirada, y la halló en posición defensiva, junto a su impronta, sonrió- Harry le heredó el puesto de segundo al mando, a tu madre… Ella sería feliz, si tú lo aceptaras, Leah… ¿Lo tomas?

- No- Respondió de inmediato la loba, provocando el asombro y los bufidos de algunos de los presentes. Ella los ignoró- Demasiada responsabilidad para mí, Jake. Aunque esto suene egoísta, tengo mis propios problemas que resolver… Me bastan con ellos.

- Te entiendo- El hijo de Sarah y Billy no perdía el tiempo, por lo que volvió a silenciarlos a todos, pero esta vez con una mirada. Fijó sus ojos en el menor de los hermanos- Seth, por tus venas corre la misma sangre que la de tu hermana, y al igual que en mi caso con Rachel, ya que ella lo rechazó, el puesto está a tu disposición. ¿Lo aceptas?

- Lo siento, pero… No- Jacob realmente se esperaba esas respuestas de los hermanos, pero debía hacerlas por mero protocolo, lo sabía, porque había leído sus pensamientos sobre ese tema hace un par de semanas atrás- Tú eres mi líder… Pienso seguirte a dónde sea que vayas. No puedo ser un miembro del consejo, si me voy contigo.

Todos comenzaron a dar sus opiniones sobre lo que Seth había dicho. Creían que estaba loco por seguir a un enamorado de vampiros. Leah y Sam gruñeron al mismo tiempo, provocando el silencio una vez más.

- Lo que hagamos con nuestras vidas, no es de su incumbencia- Esas palabras le dieron a entender a Jacob que Leah se iría junto con su hermano, siguiéndolo. Era demasiada fidelidad la que los hermanos le tenían… Y él no creía merecerla.

- Sam- Lo llamó el menor de los Black, haciendo que el aludido diera un paso hacia adelante, dejando atrás a su esposa- Tu herencia sanguínea te otorga la posibilidad de ser el segundo al mando del pueblo. ¿Asumes esa responsabilidad, sin descuidar a los lobos de ambas manadas, quienes quedaran a tu completo cargo, tras mi partida?

- Lo acepto con orgullo- Respondió el heredero de Levi Uley, con tono solemne, al tiempo que todos sus lobos vitoreaban y sus chicas le sonreían.

Jacob pasó de él con rapidez, esto estaba tardando más tiempo del que él quería, ya que aún debía hablar con su manada a solas. Se volvió hacia su amigo Quil y llamó su atención.

- Tu padre también desea dejar el consejo por su avanzada edad. Lo honrarías a él y a toda la manada, si coges el último lugar disponible en el consejo. Los genes que están en tu cuerpo y que has heredado a través de las generaciones, te dan esa opción. ¿Lo harás?

- Por supuesto, Jake. Cuenta conmigo para eso- Él asintió, mientras se acercaba. Chocaron las palmas de las manos, cuando la distancia se los permitió. Todo estaba listo ahora.

- Ahora que todo está arreglado, debo hablar con mis lobos y despedirme de ellos- Anunció Jacob, mientras tomaba de nuevo la mano de Renesmee entre las suyas.

- ¿Crees que todo es así de sencillo?- Le preguntó Frank, uno de los últimos lobos en incorporarse a la manada de Sam. Su voz sonaba irritada y cínica. El aludido sintió como el calor volvía a recorrer su columna y lo estremecía un poco- ¿Qué puedes dejarnos así, sin más, por unas sanguijuelas? ¡Mierda, hermano! ¿Qué te ha pasado? Si la imprimación te pone así de estúpido, no quiero que me ocurra nunca. Prefiero ser como Embry.

El muchacho estaba traspasando el nivel de tolerancia de todos los presentes, ya que todos le lanzaban miradas asesinas o le gruñían. Jacob lo fulminó con la mirada y se agazapó por inercia. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse de uno de sus mejores amigos, con un tema tan delicado?

- ¿Qué? Yo soy el único que se atreve a decir la verdad de lo que está pasando. Uno de nosotros se dejó manipular por una de esas despreciables criaturas, haciéndolo que abandone todo lo que quiere y que traicione a su gente. ¡¿Acaso no se dan cuenta?- Las palabras del lobo iban subiendo un par de octavas a medida que se explayaba y se daba cuenta que lo estaban tachando de desquiciado- ¡Ellos son una aberración!

- ¡Cállate, Frank! ¡Silencio, idiota! ¡Piensa antes de hablar, imbécil! ¡Detente, no es de tu incumbencia! ¡Es su vida!- Las frases recriminatorias venían de todas partes, confundiendo al muchacho y enfureciéndolo más. En tanto Jacob, luchaba contra las fuertes convulsiones de su cuerpo. Deseaba entrar en fase y despedazar a su hermano hasta reducirlo a cenizas por su osadía.

- Jacob, mi amor, tranquilo. No pasa nada. No pasa nada- Le decía Nessie, mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos y lo obligaba a mirarla- Ignóralo. Sus palabras no me importan.

Pero él sabía que si le importaban, no sólo eso… La afectaban y la deprimían, la hacían sentirse culpable. El Alpha trató de hacerla a un lado para poder ir tras el lobo descontrolado.

- ¡Detenlo Sam, o no respondo!- Gritó el menor de los hermanos Black, mientras le gruñía a su rival. Estaba casi fuera de sus cabales… La ira le estaba ganando la pelea.

- ¡Son de razas que se odian a muerte, por Dios santo! ¡Su relación es anti-natural! ¡Piensen un poco, por favor, malditos anormales! ¡Tú eres un hombre-lobo! ¡Ella es una miserable chupasangres!- Esas palabras fueron las gotas que rebalsaron el vaso, que era la paciencia de Jacob. El muchacho se encorvó hacia adelante, mientras sus manos se transformaban en patas con grandes garras. Su ángel trató de calmarlo, pero él la empujó hacia un costado, haciéndola trastabillar.

- ¡No es su culpa no ser humana! ¡Ella no eligió ser como es, al igual que nosotros! ¡No tuvo opción, sus padres son bebedores de sangre! ¡Es lógico que sea como ellos, imbécil! ¡No puedo cambiar eso!- Gritó Jacob, sin pensar las palabras que salían de su boca, simplemente se las escupía con desprecio a ese lobo que lo había provocado e insultado de la peor manera posible.

Jared, Paul y Sam, tomaron a Frank y se lo llevaron hasta los arbustos, lugar en donde lo obligaron a entrar en fase, mientras ellos lo seguían. _Se llevará su merecido por bocazas. _Jacob aún quería destriparlo, cuando la voz de Leah lo hizo salir de su estupefacción.

- ¿Eres igual de tonto que Frank? ¿Le quieres hacer la competencia, Jake?- Le inquirió ella, con tono exasperado, mientras acariciaba los hombros de la colorina y trataba de calmarla. En ese momento, él cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho. Le tomó el verdadero peso a sus palabras y se sintió culpable. Miró el rostro de su ángel, quién lloraba en silencio y lo contemplaba como a un extraño.

- Ness, perdón yo…- Trató de excusarse, mientras caminaba hacia ella. Los temblores se habían detenido en su totalidad. Renesmee dio un par de pasos hacia atrás, liberándose con tacto del abrazo de la loba.

- Eres un idiota… Me han hecho más daño tus palabras que las de él… ¿Cómo pudiste decirme eso… Chucho?- Las palabras de la híbrida estaban cargadas de dolor. En tanto el muchacho se quedaba estático ante sus dichos. Eran como estocadas en el pecho para él. Jamás pensó que ella pudiera, si quiera pensar, en decirle "chucho" alguna vez. Pero ahí estaba él… Oyéndolo- Es cierto, no tuve la opción de elegir que quería ser, pero si me la dieran ahora… Sería lo que soy ahora, AMO a MI familia y a MI vida, no la cambio por nada… Ni siquiera por ti… Así que no vuelvas a decirme eso… Yo… ¡Argh! ¡No te atrevas a seguirme!

La semi-vampira salió disparada corriendo por el bosque. El cuerpo de su novio se estremeció de miedo, al verla partir así, por lo que no se dio ni cuenta del momento, en el que entró en fase. Cuando él hizo ademán de seguirla, Leah y Seth tomaron sus formas lupinas para poder cerrarle el paso, mientras que los otros lobos se dispersaban y sus mujeres entraban a la casa de Emily, para esperar que los ánimos se calmaran un poco… La reunión había terminado de la peor forma.

.

.

.

_De seguro querrán matarme, porque creen que este es el último capítulo, pero les tengo una sorpresa... Es el penúltimo ._

_Lo siento... Sé que les dije que este sería el último, pero me explayé tanto, que resultó un capi de 10.000 palabras... Encontré que era mucho... Así que como existía una división natural, lo corté ahí._

_El último capí lo subiré el fin de semana, ya que está terminado. estoy trabajando en el final del epílogo... Yo lo amé, espero que a ustedes les guste también :P_

_Gracias por leer mi historia, adoro cada review que me dejan, gracias por ellos también ;)_

_Nos leemos de nuevo el fin de semana..._

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_


	7. Contra vientos y mareas

**Este último capítulo está dedicado a Lyhaane 'Swan, la chica que siguió está historia del principio y que me dio inspiración con sus comentarios, capítulo tras capítulo, siendo la primera en comentarlo... A ti, Lyhaane, por tu fidelidad a _Mía.._. Te dedico el último capi.**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mí, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped._

Contra vientos y mareas.

Jacob POV

(3° Persona)

- _¡Quítense, por favor!-_ Les pidió el Alpha a sus hermanos, mirándolos con desesperación- _Debo ir por ella. ¿Por qué no lo comprenden?_

- _No, Jake… Ya no. Ya metiste la pata hasta el fondo… Tienes que darle tiempo a la chica para que se calme un poco, y piense en lo que ambos se dijeron…- _La voz de la Beta rogaba por comprensión, aunque al mismo tiempo, denotaba algo de molestia- _Arregla tus problemas aquí, antes de ir a enrollarte con los vampiros. Allá será peor. Por favor, hazme caso. Escucha lo que te digo… Quédate y habla con nosotros primero._

El aludido lo pensó por unos segundos, antes de destensarse un poco y comenzar a caminar hacia el bosque, pero hacia el lado opuesto del que había tomado Nessie. Quil y Embry adoptaron sus formas lupinas también, antes de seguirlo a él y los hermanos, quienes ya se habían puesto en marcha.

Leah tenía razón, debía finiquitar sus asuntos aquí primero, ya que tenía una cantidad limitada de tiempo… Tras esto, tendría toda la eternidad para buscar y conseguir el perdón de su princesa… Los cinco se internaron en el bosque hasta hallar un sendero abandonado, en el cual se detuvieron a conversar.

Su cabeza estaba hecha un lío, por lo que trató de organizar sus ideas, ordenándoles silencio a sus lobos y separando sus preocupaciones en dos: Su relación con Nessie y el futuro de su manada. Se quedó con estos últimos pensamientos y se los comunicó a sus hermanos.

- _Cuando yo me vaya, esta manada se disolverá… Ya no podremos oírnos más-_ Les recordó el Alpha a sus muchachos con pesar- _Es la última vez que invadiré sus mentes…_

- _Nada de eso, Jake… Por lo menos, no conmigo_- Lo acusó el lobo de color arena, mientras se sentaba sobre sus cuartos traseros- _Siempre has sido un ejemplo a seguir para mí…. Pienso seguirte hasta que halle mi propio lugar en este mundo. Tú eres mi mejor amigo._

Las palabras de Seth, entristecieron mucho a Quil y a Embry, quienes intercambiaron miradas de complicidad, pero con la pena reflejada en sus ojos.

- _La única manera de que no vayamos contigo es que nos lo ordenes con tu voz de Alpha_- Le dijo la loba gris, logrando que su hermano se enojara con ella.

- _¿Por qué le das ideas? ¡Esta decisión la tomamos hace ocho años!-_ Le recriminó su accionar a su hermana mayor, pero ella lo ignoró.

- _Saben que yo jamás los obligaría a hacer algo que no quieren… A menos que sea de vida o muerte, claro está_- Jacob hablaba con los Clearwater, pero su mente estaba concentrada en la gran confusión y dolor que sentían sus amigos de toda la vida- _Pueden venir conmigo, si así lo desean. No se los prohibiré._

Leah y Seth se dedicaban sonrisas lobunas el uno al otro y planificaban que es lo que harían ahora, ya que de los recuerdos de su Alpha, se habían enterado que los Cullen partían esa misma noche. Jacob los dejó hablando entre ellos y se acercó hacia sus hermanos que tenían rostros como para ir a un funeral.

- _No se preocupen… Los entiendo, de verdad. Lamento mucho tener que hacerles esto a ambos_- Les comunicó el lobo de pelaje rojizo-_ Siempre serán mis hermanos… Mis mejores amigos. No importa que pase… Ni cuántos años pasen. Jamás los olvidaré._

Los hermanos Clearwater detuvieron su parloteo y guardaron silencio, recién habían comprendido los confusos pensamientos de sus compañeros.

- _Me encantaría seguirte, Jake y acompañarte en tus aventuras como siempre lo he hecho, pero no puedo_- La voz del joven Ateara sonaba torturada, como si estuviera en una gran encrucijada_- Sin Claire, soy incapaz de vivir. No puedo dejarla, ni llevármela con nosotros. Debo quedarme en La Push._

_- Lo sé, hermano… Lo sé_- Jacob dio un par de pasos hacia adelante y puso su cabeza junto al cuello de Quil. Le dio suaves golpecitos con el hocico. Esa era su forma lobuna de abrazarse- _Te extrañaré mucho… Pero vendré a visitarte. Lo prometo._

- _Yo también me quedo, Jake_- Anunció Embry con pesar, pero algo más repuesto que hace algunos minutos- _Voy a ser padre… Tengo responsabilidades aquí. Debo cuidar de mi Luna y de mi hijo que viene en camino. No puedo ir a donde me lleve el viento, como tú lo haces… O como Seth y Leah lo hacen. Yo… tengo mi propia familia ahora; la cual depende de mí._

- _También comprendo tu situación, Embry. Tranquilo, no estoy molesto… Por el contrario. Estoy feliz de haber podido compartir estos veinticinco años de mi vida con ustedes. Siempre han estado ahí para mí… Y no se olviden que yo estaré siempre a una llamada de distancia. No importa en qué parte del mundo esté… Siempre vendré, si aquí me necesitan. Eso se los juro_- La voz del Alpha denotaba emoción y compromiso. Embry se acercó a ellos y Jacob repitió el abrazo que le había dado a Quil, con su otro amigo. Tras esto, se alejaron unos metros. Los lobos color chocolate y gris oscuro se volvieron hacia los hermanos Clearwater.

- _Cuiden a Jake… Y cuidence ustedes también. Extrañaremos sus locuras, cuando volvamos a la manada de Sam_- Les confesó Quil, antes de abrazar al menor- Gracias por todo, Seth- Luego abrazó a la loba- _Siempre supe que en el fondo, no eras tan antipática como nos hiciste creer al principio, chica._

- _Al final descubrimos que era genial tener una chica en la manada, das muy buenos consejos. Los echaré de menos_- Le dijo Embry, antes de chocar cabezas con Leah. Luego hizo lo mismo con Seth- _Ya eres todo un hombre, pero trata de conservar tu buena personalidad, esa que te caracteriza. Bueno, yo ya no podré molestarte más._

- _También nosotros aprendimos mucho de ustedes. Los extrañaremos también. Si pudieran echarle un vistazo a mamá de vez en cuando, se los agradecería. Llámennos cualquier cosa_- Seth los miraba ilusión, mientras recordaba sus buenos momentos juntos.

- _Así coordinamos una visita a La Push_- Leah se rió por lo bajo y sin mucho humor- _Gracias por enseñarme que no todos los hombres son imbéciles… Al menos, no todo el tiempo._

- _Eso es un gran progreso_- Se burló Quil, al tiempo que comenzaba a marchar de espaldas. Embry inició su retirada también-_ Hasta pronto, chicos…_

- Hasta pronto…- Pensaron todos con gran añoranza en su voz.

Jacob tenía el corazón desecho. Le ardía y sentía punzadas en él. Le dolía abandonar a us mejores amigos.

- _Aún nos tienes a nosotros_- Lo trató de reanimar el lobo color arena, revoloteando a su alrededor.

- _Tendrás que soportarnos, Jake_- La loba se desperezó y le sonrió lobunamente.

- _¡Oh, sí, lo sé!-_ Se mofó el Alpha, al tiempo que notaba como los pensamientos de Quil y Embry se desvanecían lentamente. Como si alguien les hubiera bajado el volumen a sus voces, hasta hacerlas desaparecer. Aún podía verlos a la orilla del sendero, pero no los oía. Los hermanos también trataron de buscarlos, pero solo se oían entre ellos tres- _Ya pertenecen a Sam, otra vez._

Los lobos de Sam se voltearon a mirarlos con mucha pena contenida, haciendo que a Leah, Seth y Jacob, se les encogiera el corazón. Ambos dejaron escapar un aullido agudo y lastimero, antes de precipitarse hacia la salida del frondoso bosque.

- _Seth, ve a casa y empaca tus cosas. Yo debo ir a retirar un poco de dinero al supermercado, luego te alcanzo, ¿Sí?-_ Le preguntó la loba a su hermano, mientras se secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos con sus patas delanteras. Él asintió- _Espérame. Se lo diremos juntos a Sue._

- _OK. Te veo más tarde, Jake_- Se despidió el menor de los hermanos, antes de salir corriendo hacia su casa.

- _Gracias por acompañarme, Leah_- Le dijo el Alpha a su Beta, mientras la abrazaba- _Me has ayudado muchísimo durante estos ocho años. No sería el mismo sin ti._

- _Mi vida tampoco sería la misma, si no te hubiera conocido, Jacob-_ Ella se alejó un poco de él y pensó en Alaska- _Jamás he estado en ese lugar._

- _Yo tampoco_- Pensaron los dos lobos, Seth y Jacob. El primero se imaginó caminando solo por unas calles llenas de nieve y uno que otro faro alumbrando su trayecto, lo que hizo que preguntara: "¿Y qué si me pierdo?"

- Iremos por ti- Se mofaron el Alpha y la Beta, al tiempo que se reían mentalmente- Te rescataremos, Seth… No estarás solo.

- Gracias por eso…- Dijo el lobo color arena, mientras saltaba un gran árbol caído y luego continuaba corriendo- A todo esto, Jake… ¿Dónde vivirás? ¿Con los Cullen?

Jacob se dio cuenta que no había parado a pensar en ello, pero que dudaba mucho que Edward lo dejara vivir con su hija, así como así… Debería arrendar un lugar cercano a la casa de los vampiros y cerca de su trabajo… Debía hablar con el Director y renunciar por teléfono, para poder hallar un trabajo en Alaska…

- Yo he ahorrado algo de dinero, así que…- El Alpha revisó las cabezas de sus lobos y captó de sus pensamientos, la invitación que ambos le hacían, para que pagaran una casa entre los tres. Sonrió, ante la idea- Viviremos bajo el mismo techo, tendremos nuestro propio hogar.

- Yo no soy nana (sirvienta), ni madre de nadie, así que si les da hambre, cada uno cocinará… O nos turnaremos. No por ser mujer, haré todo- Advirtió la loba, al tiempo que los amenazaba con una mirada seria mental.

- Ya le dimos tema... No te estreses, hermana- Agregaron ambos lobos, al oír las palabras de Leah y al notar el rumbo que estaban adquiriendo sus pensamientos, Seth agregó: "No me quiero pelear contigo por una estupidez así."

Esas palabras le recordaron a Jacob su fuerte discusión con Nessie.

- _Debo irme. Tengo que hablar con ella, en persona- _El Alpha se disculpó con la cabeza y luego le dio la espalda a su Beta para retirarse. Ahora que sus problemas con la manada estaban solucionados, debía encargarse del más importante para él… Renesmee Cullen.

- _Sí, lo sé_- La voz de la Beta sonó monótona. Ella siempre lo aconsejaba sobre qué tipo de cosas debía hacer para no meter la pata o sobre qué cosas les gustan a las chicas-_ Reconoce tus errores y discúlpate, recuérdale cuán importante es ella para ti y déjala que se desahogue. Luego… Bueno, dejas que tu personalidad fluya, como siempre. Nessie te ama, dale lo que adora de ti._

- _Ser yo mismo_- Respondió por inercia el lobo, sonriendo_- Gracias, Leah. Nos vemos en un rato._

- _Buena suerte_- Le desea la mujer-loba, antes de comenzar a correr en dirección contraria. Ella llamó a su hermano al recordar que había destruido su ropa. Dependía de él, para ir al pueblo. Estos pensamientos hicieron que Jacob se preocupara un poco. No podía presentarse en el hogar Cullen desnudo.

_- ¡Rayos! Tendré que recurrir a Edward y a Emmett. ¡Genial!- _Pensó el Alpha, mientras sacudía la cabeza hacia los lados… Eso no era algo que le apeteciera hacer…- _Pero deberé hacerlo._

Un minuto más tarde, se halló solo con sus pensamientos, ya que los hermanos habían salido de fase, al mismo tiempo.

Corrió por varios minutos, concentrado sólo en Renesmee… Realmente se había equivocado… Y muy feo.

- _¿Cómo diablos le dije eso? ¿Y por qué Nessie se lo tomó tan a pecho, si sabe cuánto la amo y lo que pienso sobre la familia Cullen, en realidad?- _Esas eran las preguntas que atormentaron al lobo todo el trayecto hasta la mansión. Miró hacia el interior de la casa notó que todas las luces estaban encendidas. Tragó la saliva que se le había acumulado en la boca y cerró los ojos.

- _Edward, sé que seguramente quieres matarme, pero te lo permitiré más tarde. Después de que haya hablado con tu hija, ¿Sí?-_ Le dijo Jacob, mientras se sentaba frente a la casa, junto a un árbol- _Edward, sé que puedes oírme. No me ignores, por favor. Estoy tratando de hacer las cosas bien._

Se oyó un gruñido proveniente desde la sala de estar y las reacciones de la familia, a ese sonido.

- ¿Qué pasa, hermanito?- Preguntó Emmett, al tiempo que se ponía en pie y comenzaba a caminar despacio.

- El lobo está aquí- Anunció el lector de mentes con voz seca- ¿Hija?

- Pregúntale qué quiere- Inquirió una voz resentida, que Jacob reconoció como la de Nessie. Su corazón se contrajo de dolor, al oír ese tono en ella, al referirse a él.

- Déjame ir por él, Ness. Un par de mis puñetazos y no volverá a lastimarte- Se ofreció Emmett con tono serio, mientras se asomaba a la ventana. Al divisar al quileute, ensombreció su expresión.

- _Decirle que lo siento… Y dile a Em, que lo dejaré golpearme tanto como quiera, si Nessie me rechaza_- El sufrimiento y la angustia en el interior del muchacho crecían con cada segundo que pasaba.

- Dice "Lo siento". Quiere disculparse…- Le avisó su padre a la híbrida, antes de dirigirse a su hermano mayor- Te da permiso para descuartizarlo, Em, si mi hija no lo perdona.

- Bien- Acotó el vampiro moreno, provocando que la colorina saltara de su asiento y se acercara a su tío.

- ¡No! ¡Ni lo intentes, tío!- La voz de la híbrida sonó firme y segura- Dile que entre, papá.

- No lo repetiré, Jacob- Edward se levantó y comenzó a alejarse de su hija- Vamos, Emmett, dejémoslos solos.

- No le hagas más daño o verás que tan malo, puedo ser- Lo amenazó el fortachón, antes de iniciar su retirada también. El quileute se levantó y llamó al lector de mentes, una vez más.

- No tengo ropa… ¿Podrían…?- Pidió el lobo con una mezcla de timidez y vergüenza en sus pensamientos. Edward se rió sarcásticamente.

- Emmett, ¿Puedes darle una camisa y unos vaqueros a nuestro invitado desnudo?- Dijo con tono despreocupado, el vampiro a su hermano. Eso era cosa de todos los días.

- Sí, claro. Voy por ellos- Le respondió el moreno, mientras corría escaleras arriba, en compañía del vampiro de cabellos cobrizos. Unos segundos después, salía por la puerta con unos vaqueros azules y una remera negra. El lobo trotó hasta él y los recibió con la boca, mientras arrugaba la nariz. _¡Apestaba!_

_- _No más errores- Le advirtió el vampiro, con la mirada confundida. Emmett era el Cullen con el que Jacob más hablaba y con quién se llevaba mejor, pero al mismo tiempo, era uno de los que más consentía a Renesmee, por lo que debía tener sentimientos encontrados en su interior.

- No te metas, Em- Lo llamó su hermano desde el nivel superior, donde se encontraba junto a su esposa. Jacob podía reconocer las voces y los zapateos en cada una de las habitaciones. Sabía con seguridad, que estaban haciendo todos los vampiros y en dónde- No lo arruines, Jake.

El esposo de Rosalie, desapareció con gran rapidez, dejando al lobo solo frente a la puerta abierta. Éste corrió hasta el bosque, se quedó tras un árbol de tronco muy grueso, el que siempre usaba para vestirse y salió de fase. Se puso la ropa de Emmett, la cual le quedaba un poco ancha de espalda y unos centímetros corta de piernas, pero era lo mínimo. Caminó velozmente hasta la entrada de la mansión y entró a la iluminada sala de estar, en donde su ángel lo esperaba, de espaldas a él. Como si en la muralla hubiera algo muy cautivante que observar. Cerró la puerta, tras de sí.

- Nessie, yo…- La voz del lobo sonaba temblorosa y baja, ya que estaba preocupado por ella. Suspiró varias veces, antes de hablar por fin- Lo lamento tanto. Realmente no quise expresarme de esa manera… Jamás fue mi intención insultarte a ti o a tu familia. Estaba muy molesto con Frank, tanto que no pensé lo que salía de mi boca, sólo… Lo dije y ya. Lo siento, mi amor…

Él, mientras hablaba, se acercaba lentamente a ella. El compás de ambos corazones era triste y lastimero. Ambos estaban heridos y sufriendo. Renesmee no se dio la vuelta.

- Tus palabras parecían tan sinceras y en parte, eso es lo que yo siempre creí que pensabas entonces… Me hizo más daño- La colorina hablaba de forma entre cortada, como si estuviera muy agitada… O llorando.

- ¿Qué? Yo no te lo recriminaría jamás. Cuando me imprimé de ti, sabía perfectamente como eras… Una semi-vampira. Y lo acepté, porque no me importaría que raza fueras, siempre y cuando, tu personalidad no cambiara… Te amaría aunque fueras una vampira, si siguieras sonriéndome de la misma manera, si continuaras siendo así de alegre, si mantuvieras todo lo que hizo que me enamorara de ti… Porque no fue tu hermosura física, aunque eres lo más bello que he visto en mi vida, si no… Tu mirada. Esos perfectos y sinceros ojos color chocolate, que se fijaron sobre los míos como nadie nunca lo había hecho. Y cuando creciste, me enamoré de cada cosa que hacías, que tocabas. Llegué a envidiar el aire que respirabas, porque él estaba más cerca de ti que yo. ¿Lo entiendes? Por favor… No dejes que un error dicho en un momento de cólera, empañe todo lo que te he profesado en nuestros más íntimos encuentros… Ness, por favor… Perdóname- Jacob se había jugado hasta la última carta que poseía. Le había entregado otra vez, su corazón en una bandeja de plata a su ángel… Todo para reparar el daño que le había causado a ella y el que se causó a él mismo. Su voz se quebró al final, mientras sus ojos se nublaban, debido a las lágrimas que se empujaban por salir y que él mantenía a raya, a duras penas.

- Jake…- Gimió la híbrida, al tiempo que se volteaba hacia su novio con el rostro bañado en lágrimas y los ojos hinchados. Corrió hacia el metamórfo, quién la atrapó en el aire y cerró sus brazos con cuidado, pero con seguridad, alrededor de la cintura de su niña.

Renesmee gimoteó con más fuerza, al acurrucarse sobre su pecho. El quileute besaba sus cabellos y los acariciaba, al tiempo que le decía palabras de amor al oído para que ella se tranquilizara.

- Mi amor, te amo… Para de llorar, me rompes el corazón en mil pedazos, cielo… Ness…- Y ya no pudo contener su dolor por más tiempo. Las lágrimas, gotitas de agua caliente, que brotaron de sus ojos marrones, rodaron con rapidez por sus mejillas, perdiéndose entre el pelo de la colorina- Lo siento mucho… No quería hacerte daño, sino todo lo contrario… Perdóname.

- Te perdono, si me perdonas tú a mí también…- Las palabras de Renesmee ya habían vuelto a su tonada normal, aunque su respiración continuaba agitada.

- Tú no hiciste nada…- Balbuceó el lobo algo confundido, aunque con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, ya que sentía que la había recuperado.

- Mientes, porque si lo hice. Te dañé y con intención, porque me sentí herida… Te dije chucho… ¡Perdóname!- Y ella volvió a romper a llorar, mientras se aferraba más al torso de su novio. Jacob lo recordó, pero no sintió nada… Para él era una estúpida pelea, que había sido enterrada en el bosque. Sabía que ella no se lo hubiera dicho, si no hubiera estado en verdad, muy molesta.

- No es nada, amor. Para mí ya es pasado… Lo olvidé, Ness- Confesó el muchacho, al tiempo que tomaba el rostro de su niña entre sus manos y la invitaba a mirarlo a la cara. Ella accedió con timidez. Cuando las miradas de ambos se encontraron, ellos no pudieron evitar sonreír y dejarse llevar por el impulso que los incitaba a besarse.

Sus labios se buscaron con urgencia, aunque al principio se rozaron con delicadeza y poco a poco, su apetito por el otro fue aumentando. Se besaron como si se hubieran olvidado del sabor de la boca de su compañero, ya que fue muy intenso e íntimo, muy incómodo y excluyente de contemplar… Pero ambos fueron felices con eso y todas las heridas que se habían causado, dejaron de doler al instante. Recuperarse el uno al otro, era lo único que necesitaban.

- Te amo, Jake- Murmuró la híbrida, tras haber roto su beso con el metamórfo. Él sonrió anchamente.

- Yo también te amo, Nessie- Su voz desbordaba adoración. Le besó la frente, justo al tiempo que sus tripas se hacían notar.

_¡Mierda! No he comido nada en todo el día. Estoy hambriento._

La colorina se rió y le besó fugazmente la comisura de los labios.

- ¿Quieres que te cocine algo o…?- Preguntó ella, mientras se alejaba un poco de él. Jacob la retuvo y la abrazo por la espalda.

- No. Te necesito- Que ella se distanciara sólo un par de centímetros causaban desesperación en su pecho. Había pasado varios minutos, lejos de ella y creyendo que lo odiaba, así que la quería a su lado.

- ¿Si quiera comiste algo hoy?- Inquirió Renesmee, con tono recriminatorio. Él torció una sonrisa.

- No, nada… Pero no te preocupes… Unos sándwiches estarán bien- Confesó el lobo, mientras sus tripas volvían a rugir sonoramente. Él se avergonzó.

- Tonto. Sabes que deberías comer cuatro veces al día… No una grande- Nessie comenzó a caminar y su novio no la soltó, por lo que terminaron subiendo las escaleras, los dos juntos, apretaditos y sonrientes.

Entraron en la cocina y la híbrida fue por los panes, mientras el hombre-lobo, disfrutaba de inhalar su exquisito efluvio. Jacob giró la cabeza hacia atrás, al oír pasos que se dirigían a su posición. Al ver al vampiro de pie, junto a la puerta, se destensó y volvió su rostro hacia el frente. Sólo era Emmett.

- Parece que todo está bien… ¿O me equivoco?- Preguntó el vampiro con curiosidad.

- Estamos bien, tío. Gracias… No necesitaré de tus servicios de matón- Se burló la hija de Edward y Bella, al tiempo que sacaba los filetes del congelador.

- ¡Oh, rayos! Bueno será para la próxima… La cual espero que no llegue. Me alegro por ustedes, chicos- Se despidió el moreno, antes de retirase hasta su cuarto, dónde el quileute lo oyó decir: "Ella está feliz, Rose. No te preocupes"

- Avanzaría mucho más rápido si pudiera moverme a velocidad vampírica- Comentó la híbrida, como si no quisiera la cosa. Jacob se alejó a regañadientes y se sentó en la mesa a verla correr de un lado a otro, cargando cosas en sus manos. Lechuga, tomate, mayonesa, cuchillos, aceite…

Diez minutos más tarde, los sándwiches estaban listos para que el lobo los devorara. Se veían muy apetitosos, a él se le hizo agua la boca.

- Gracias, amor- Agradeció, antes de tomar uno de los panes y devorarse un tercio de él, de un solo mordisco. Ella lo miraba de pie, junto a la cocina.

El muchacho tuvo una idea.

- Ven, aquí. Conmigo- La invitó a sentarse sobre sus piernas y ella aceptó su oferta. Se sentó sobre sus muslos, con sus piernas colgando hacia un costado de él. Jacob le pasó un brazo por la espalda para afirmarla y ella le quitó el sándwich. Lo trozó con sus manos y le ofreció un pedacito a su enamorado. Él sonrió, antes de abrir su boca y recibírselo. Le gustó mucho la idea de que ella le diera la comida en la boca… Lástima que él no pudiera hacerle lo mismo a Nessie… Con un venado, sería algo raro e incómodo.

En eso, el quileute oyó un rugido de motor, a un par de kilómetros de distancia. Un coche, muy antiguo, se dirigía a la mansión. Le parecía muy familiar.

- Es mi automóvil- Dijo él, al reconocer la forma en la sonaba el motor, al hacer el cambio de marchas. Pensó en quién podía estar conduciendo su vehículo, por sólo un momento. Ya que la respuesta se la dio la rubita, cuando abrió la puerta principal, llamando la atención de todos y provocando que todos los vampiros se congregaran en el recibidor, incluidos Jacob y Renesmee. Habían unas cosas que el quileute, no les había dicho a los Cullen aún.

- Black, ¿Puedes explicarnos que hacen dos de tus hermanos lobos, con sus maletas en nuestra casa?- Inquirió Rosalie, al tiempo que se volvía hacia el Alpha de los recién llegados: Leah y Seth- ¿Y por qué llevaban una sonrisa de más de veinte centímetros?

El lobo les sonrió a los hermanos Clearwater. Ellos habían mantenido su decisión… Estaban ahí, para irse con él.

- Rose, son visitas…- El tono de la madre de los vampiros hizo que la rubia se disculpara con los lobos, con su mirada- Por favor, pasen, chicos…

- Gracias, Esme- Murmuraron los hermanos, al tiempo que entraban a la casa y cerraban la puerta. Aún así, no se adentraron más allá en el recibidor.

- Yo me voy a Denalí con ustedes por Nessie… Como ya debían saber o suponer- Comenzó a explicar el hijo de Billy y Sarah, volviéndose el centro de atención- Bueno, la cosa es que… Ellos son mi manada, así que al comunicarles que me iba, les di a todos libertad de acción. Con esa orden, Seth y Leah decidieron seguirme por su propia cuenta… Así que seremos tres, los lobos extraños que viajaremos con vampiros.

Los Cullen se tomaron medio minuto completo, para analizar la situación, mientras el menor de los hermanos miraba a los vampiros, expectante; al contrario de su hermana, quién estaba seria y parecía estar sopesando algo también.

- _Me alegro por ti, amor… Odio quitarte todo lo que amas_- Le mostró su novia al lobo, con su don, desplegando una sincera sonrisa. Él le acarició la mano y luego se la llevo a los labios para besarla un momento.

- ¿Alguno se opone a este cambio de planes?- La voz del doctor Cullen, los devolvió a todos al recibidor y los hizo reaccionar. Jacob esperaba la aprobación de los vampiros, porque quería que fuera por las buenas, ya que de decir que no, él se los llevaría de todas formas- ¿O alguno tiene algo que opinar o preguntar?

- ¿Vivirán con nosotros?- Rosalie les preguntó a los hermanos, alzando su voz una octava por sobre lo normal, pero no con desprecio, sino con inquietud.

- No, no deben preocuparse por eso. Seth y yo hemos estado esperando esto hace ochos, así que tenemos una buena suma de dinero que hemos ahorrado para este momento. Nos las arreglaremos- La voz de la loba sonó segura y con un leve matiz de orgullo.

- Si, no seremos una molestia… Bueno, no más de la que hemos sido hasta ahora- Seth les dedicó una sonrisa a los Cullen, una de esas que derriten hasta al corazón más duro.

- Seguirán bajo mi custodia y nos someteremos a las reglas que ustedes encuentren que sean necesarias para mantener las sospechas de nuestra juventud, controladas- Jacob se dirigió a la familia de su novia una vez más, al tiempo que miraba a sus fieles amigos- Además, viviré con ellos, así que no tendrás que preocuparte por eso Edward. Ellos son mi familia también, y soy feliz de que hayan elegido acompañarme… No seremos gran problema.

Los vampiros volvieron a hacer silencio por unos segundos.

- Entonces… ¿Compró tres tickets de avión más, Carlisle?- Le preguntó Esme a su esposo, con los ojos llenos de ilusión y una pequeña, pero amable sonrisa. Él le besó la frente en respuesta.

- Si, hazlo, amor… ¿Todos están listos para partir?- El doctor escaneó la sala con su mirada, asegurándose de que todos asintieran… Aunque hubieron dos excepciones. Bella y Jacob.

- Necesito despedirme de Charlie- Su voz tenía mucha pena contenida, por lo que la vampira mordía su labio inferior, mientras su esposo, Edward le acariciaba los hombros.

- Tienes tiempo, Bella… El vuelo sale de Seattle a las tres con cuarenta de la madrugada y son…- El líder del aquelarre miró el reloj sobre su muñeca- Las nueve de la noche.

- Iré a verlo, ahora- Avisó la madre de Renesmee, mirando a su hija- ¿Vienes, cariño?

- Por supuesto, mamá… Quiero decirle adiós al abuelito- La voz de la híbrida también sonó triste, pero se reconfortó, cuando su novio la besó en la mejilla.

- Yo debo ir a hacer mis maletas y que tengo que despedirme de Billy, así que volveré a La Push- Jacob le susurró a su niña, pero todos los presentes escucharon- Nos encontraremos en la casa de Charlie, también pasaré a decirle adiós, cuando haya terminado los asuntos que tengo pendientes, ¿OK?

- OK- Ella se puso de puntillas y buscó sus labios. Él se inclinó y permitió que sus bocas se fundieran en una sola. Fue un beso tierno y delicado, pero lleno de significado para ambos. Estaban dejando muchas cosas atrás, él uno por el otro- Te amaré por siempre…

- Aunque deba luchar contra vientos y mareas, continuaré a tu lado, no importa que cosa se interponga… Porque también te amo. Nos vemos- Él selló su juramento con un beso casto sobre la frente de su ángel de cabellos cobrizos. Se alejó de ella y caminó hasta donde estaban sus hermanos de camada- ¿No les quedó nada pendiente?

Los quileutes intercambiaron miradas entre ellos.

- Sí, una cosa… No nos hemos despedido de nuestro padre- La hermana había hablado con los dientes apretados. Su padre era un tema que aún le afectaba. Harry Clearwater había muerto de un ataque al corazón hace nueve años, cuando se enteró que sus dos hijos se habían transformado en lobos protectores de la tribu.

- Entonces, nos vamos juntos- Jake les sonrió, al tiempo que abría la puerta. Su pecho se contrajo un poco al pensar en lo que debería hacer, pero tenía que hacerlo- Iré también al cementerio… Debo contárselo a mamá.

Los hermanos asintieron y salieron tras él, fuera de la mansión. Se encaminaron hacia el Rabbitt. Jacob pensaba en lo duro que sería despedirse de sus padres, pero tenía que hacerlo… Sarah llevaba casi veinte años muerta y a Billy no parecía quedarle mucho tiempo tampoco. Toda su familia humana moriría algún día y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo, por lo que debía conservar sus mejores recuerdos de ellos… Aún así no se ponía triste, ya que él había tomado la decisión de vivir eternamente, pero no lo haría solo… Siempre tendría a su Nessie a su lado… Y podría lograrlo, siempre que ella estuviera junto a él.

- A todo esto… ¿Quién les dio permiso para sacar mi coche?- Jacob preguntó con sorna, mientras se sentaba al volante. Los hermanos se rieron, al tiempo que se sentaban en la parte de atrás- Mis llaves.

Seth se las entregó.

El Alpha encendió el motor de su vehículo y emprendió el viaje a su tierra, La Push… El cual no volvería a hacer en mucho, mucho tiempo… La decisión estaba tomada, no había vuelta atrás.

Ahora viviría una de las transiciones más radicales de su vida, cosa que lo asustaba un poco, pero… Miró por el espejo retrovisor y vio a Renesmee de pie, junto al ventanal de la sala de estar. Ella, al verlo que la miraba, le lanzó un beso con la mano y le sonrió.

_Nessie lo vale._

El lobo le devolvió la sonrisa y aceleró el coche. En un par de horas estaría de regreso, tras atar todos los cabos sueltos que su partida de la tribu dejaba.

Él lo daría todo por ella… Todo, inclusive lo que no tenía…

Sabía que la eternidad lo estaba esperando, que sólo debía regresar con su ángel, abrazarla y perderse entre sus caricias, para alcanzar su paraíso eterno… Junto a su Nessie. Sólo con ella… Porque ella le pertenecía…

Renesmee Cullen era suya. Se había ganado su corazón y la dicha de compartir su vida con ella.

_- Mía… Sólo mía…- _Pensó, antes de concentrarse en el camino y verse envuelto por las risas de los hermanos Clearwater.

.

.

,

_Hola a todos, gracias por leer y comentar mi historia, me alegran el día sus reviews..._

_Como pueden ver este fic ya está eb la recta final, ya que el último capítulo está colgado... Sólo queda el epílogo._

_Les cuento que epílogo es la razón por la cual escribí el fic... Extraño... ¿No?_

_Quería saber cómo habían llegado a eso..._

_La razón de por qué el fic tiene clasificación M, es el epílogo... Imagínense, ahora, que es lo que se les viene..._

_Haré todo mi esfuerzo para poder actualizar el 14 de Febrero, san valentín. Creo que es la fecha perfecta para terminar su publicación._

_Bueno, dejo la cháchara hasta aquí... Ojalá les haya gustado._

_Háganme saber su opinión por medio de un review ;) _

_Aullidos desde Chile_

_Kali_

_PD: Lyhaane 'Swan espero que te haya gustado mucho. Te lo dediqué por haberle sido fiel hasta el final... Muchas gracias :)_


	8. Epílogo: Mía para siempre

_Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, si no a Stephenie Meyer. Sólo la historia es mía. Todos mis fan-fics son sin fines de lucro, los escribo por el placer que siento al narrar yo misma la historia y vivencias de mis personajes favoritos de la saga Crepúsculo y La Huésped. NADIE TIENE MI PERMISO PARA PUBLICAR ESTA HISTORIA EN OTRA PARTE.  
PS: M POR LEMMON EXPLÍCTO EN ESTE CAPÍTULO_

**Epílogo: Mía para siempre**

Jacob se sentía incómodo, le parecía que lo estaban zamarreando y eso lo estaba arrastrando desde el mundo de los sueños, hasta el real…

- Jake, vamos…. Despiértate, hombre- La voz de Leah se escuchaba distorsionada, debido a que los sentidos del lobo aún no estaban del todo despiertos.

- Déjame dormir… Yo no te molesto- Murmuró el quileute, al tiempo que le hacía ademanes con la mano para que lo dejara en paz.

- Sabes que no entro en tu habitación, a menos que sea muy importante… Son las tres de la tarde, sé que dormiste poco, pero Nessie llegará pronto… ¿Quieres que te encuentre durmiendo?- Le preguntó ella, alejándose de él, dándole tiempo y espacio para pensar y reaccionar.

_¡Mierda! ¡Ness! _

El lobo se levantó de un salto y miró a su amiga, mientras se refregaba los ojos. Ella se veía muy hermosa, con un pantalón negro y una blusa celeste. También llevaba su cabello recogido en una media cola con dos mechones que caían por su rostro.

- Gracias por despertarme…- Un ruido inusual llamó su atención. Un corazón latiendo en el recibidor- ¿Tu humano?

- Sí, ya nos íbamos, pero me acordé de ti… Y menos mal que lo hice… Si no hubieras seguido durmiendo- Habló Leah con tono divertido, al tiempo que caminaba hacia la puerta- Seth ya se marchó, así que… La casa es toda tuya.

La chica le guiñó un ojo y salió de la habitación. Jacob pudo oírla hablar con su novio y decirle que su primo ya estaba en pie, así que podían irse… Tras unos momentos, oyó pasos y el sonido de la puerta principal, cerrándose.

El lobo salió de su habitación, vistiendo sólo un pantaloncillo y se dirigió al baño… Estaba muerto de sueño, agotado por haber patrullado toda la noche, pero sabía que tenía que hacerse de ánimos… Hoy era un día muy especial… Y no podía arruinárselo a Ness.

Se duchó velozmente y luego se vistió con la ropa que había elegido la noche anterior… Unos vaqueros azules y una camiseta negra ajustada. Volvió a mirar la hora para ver cómo iba de tiempo… Eran las tres y cuarto.

- _Rayos… Sólo alcanzo si aprieto el acelerador al máximo_- Pensó el muchacho, al tiempo que abría la gaveta de su cómoda y sacaba las llaves del Aston Martin. Sonrío al recordar, que ahora le pertenecía…

Hacía ya más de un año que los Cullen, los hermanos Clearwater y Jacob, se habían mudado a Denali, en Alaska. Lo vampiros habían llegado a su propia casa, en el medio del bosque, según le explicaron a los lobos, la habían comprado hace varios años, pero la usaban sólo de vez en cuando.

Todo el aquelarre Cullen, entró al instituto, a excepción de su líder y Esme, quién retomó sus pinturas. Renesmee, Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper, se registraron en Junior year, mientras Alice, Bella y Edward, lo hicieron en Décimo grado.

Los quileutes, por su parte arrendaron una casa en el centro del poblado. Era muy modesta, sin grandes lujos, opuesta totalmente a la de los Cullen, pero los lobos eran felices en ella. Al asentarse, Jacob comenzó a ejercer su profesión en el único instituto del pueblo, el cual no tenía más de cien estudiantes. Leah, por su parte, halló trabajo como cocinera en un restaurante y Seth, terminó de estudiar y se unió al reducido cuerpo médico de la única posta en miles de kilómetros a la redonda, junto a Carlisle.

Jacob corrió fuera de su hogar, se montó en el asiento del piloto y llevó al coche hasta su límite.

- _¡Vamos, bebé! Yo sé que tú puedes… Es por Ness_- Le habló a su vehículo, al cual adoraba con fervor.

En cosa de cinco minutos, estuvo en su primera parada. _No puedo llegar sin ellas._ El muchacho sacó de la guantera un recibo y se dirigió a la pequeña florería situada a su derecha. Nada más al acercarse, se dio cuenta que tardaría ahí mucho más de lo planeado, ya que había una fila larga de personas dentro de la tienda. Jacob hizo un mohín, antes de entrar. Justo lo que le faltaba… _Tenía que ser hoy._

Unas campanillas sonaron junto a su oreja, las cuales por lo normal estaban muy por encima de los clientes, pero obviamente él, no era uno normal. Muchos de los humanos se voltearon a verlo, sorprendidos, lo cual no sorprendió a Jake, esto era cada vez más común así que simplemente los ignoraba. El lobo dirigió su vista hacia las dependientas, quienes estaban muy agobiadas armando arreglos florales y cobrándole a las personas, lo que hizo que una ampolleta se prendiera dentro de su cerebro.

- Disculpe- Llamó el quileute al hombre que estaba delante de él. El hombre vestía un terno muy elegante y tenía un aire de ejecutivo, lo que hizo ver muy normal la cara de póquer con que miró a Jake- ¿Esta fila es para comprar?

- Por supuesto- Se mofó el tipo, antes de darle la espalda. A Jacob le hirvió la sangre con su actitud despectiva, pero se contuvo lo mejor que pudo. Contrajo y relajó las manos un par de veces, antes de pasar junto al lado del ejecutivo y acercarse a la dependienta más joven, quién no debía de tener más de veinticuatro años y por lo demás, era muy bonita, aunque el lobo fuera incapaz de darse cuenta de ello.

Ella al verlo, le torció una sonrisa de disculpa, antes de agregar: "Debe comprarlas primero y hacer la fila… Lo lamento, pero en ésta fecha hay mucha demanda"

- Es que yo ya las pagué- Avisó el metamórfo, al tiempo que le tendía la boleta a la muchacha- Sé que estás ocupada, pero por favor… Llevo mucha prisa. Ella… Está esperándome.

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujó en los labios de la joven mujer, quién lo meditó por unos segundos, antes de coger el recibo y marcarlo.

- Ya regreso con él- Le comunicó, esforzando su sonrisa. Jacob no supo bien cómo interpretar eso, pero tuvo una corazonada por la cual quiso dejarse llevar. Hoy era el día de San Valentín, el día de la amistad y del amor, por eso era la locura en todas partes. Sacó de su billetera un billete de diez dólares y los puso sobre el mostrador.

- ¿Podrías agregarle dos rosas más? Una roja y una rosa, por favor- Él le sonrió con su alma y ella se dio cuenta, por lo que le asintió con la cabeza sin más.

El pie derecho de Jacob zapateaba el piso de forma reiterada, debido a su nerviosismo y ansiedad… Hoy iba a ser un gran día y no quería que nadie, ni nada se lo arruinara.

La dependienta regresó un minuto más tarde, con un hermoso arreglo floral. Tenía rosas, tulipanes y gladiolos, todos colocados de forma estratégica para dar un aspecto sin igual. Se lo entregó con cuidado y luego le extendió el brazo izquierdo con las dos rosas que había pedido en último momento. Jacob sólo cogió la roja, dejando confundida a la muchacha.

- Ésa es para ti… Gracias por todo- El lobo le sonrió ampliamente y se marchó con rapidez, aunque podría jurar que había visto las mejillas de esa chica, ruborizarse y a sus labios murmurar un tímido "gracias."

Dejó las flores en el asiento trasero con gran delicadeza, antes de volverse y conducir de forma muy poco razonable hasta su lugar de trabajo. En el camino, maldijo cada montículo de nieve que amenazó con dejarlo varado y a cada ciervo que se le cruzó. Después de unos veinte minutos, entró al estacionamiento del Instituto de Juneau. De inmediato, sintió a su corazón latir más deprisa y a todos los poros de su cuerpo erizarse, ya que divisó a un pequeño ángel sentado solo en las escalinatas.

La muchacha se puso de pie de un salto, apenas reconoció el coche y a su conductor, por lo que Jacob sólo alcanzó a salir del auto, antes de que ella se le arrojara encima con mucho impulso y fundiera su boca con la suya.

- Tardaste mucho…- Se quejó la híbrida, como haciéndose la ofendida, derritiendo el corazón del muchacho.

- Lo lamento mucho, cielo- Se disculpó de inmediato, al tiempo que la estrechaba con fuerza entre sus brazos y llenaba sus pulmones con su divino efluvio.

- Realmente eso no me importa…- Le confesó la chica de cabellos cobrizos, mientras se perdía en sus ojos oscuros y le acariciaba la punta de la nariz- Feliz día de San Valentín, Jake.

Ella lo volvió a besar de forma breve, pero ahora mucho más cándida que la primera vez. Él sonrió, extasiado, mientras la llevaba hasta el lado del copiloto y la sentaba en el asiento.

- Feliz día de los enamorados, Ness…- Le murmuró con mucha emoción el lobo. Éste era el segundo año que lo pasaban juntos y estaba completamente seguro de que tendrían muchísimos más- Mira allá a atrás.

Él se dirigió hasta su asiento y se subió al coche. El perfume de las flores había inundado todo el vehículo.

- ¡Oh, Jake! ¡Son hermosas!- Exclamó Renesmee, al tiempo que tomaba la rosa entre sus finos dedos y se la llevaba a la nariz. Comenzó a reírse de una forma tan armónica que el quileute se sintió adormecido- Exquisita.

- Me alegro mucho que te gustaran, mi amor- El moreno le retiró la rosa de la mano y avisándole de lo que haría con un gesto de cabeza, quebró el tallo de la flor, cosa de dejarlo más pequeño y manejable. Luego se acercó a Nessie, quién no despegaba sus ojos de los suyos y le colocó la pequeña rosa en sus cabellos, a la altura de la oreja- Divina.

- Te amo…- Musitó la híbrida, al tiempo que se acurrucaba a su lado y acomodaba su rostro para besarlo. Los ojos de la muchacha estaban brillantes, como si estuviera pasando por muchas emociones fuertes.

- Yo también te amo, chiquita- Las palabras del lobo brotaron de forma automática y con naturalidad, ya que eso no tenía ni que pensarlo… Ese era el sentimiento más fuerte de su corazón. Él tomó el rostro de su princesa entre sus manos y la besó en los labios repetidas veces, brevemente… Olvidándose del mundo y del tiempo… Nada más existía. Sólo ellos… Juntos.

Luego de unos minutos, Renesmee rompió el beso suavemente y se relamió los labios de forma muy sexy, para el lobo, quién esbozó una media sonrisa, antes de encender el motor del coche.

- ¿A dónde me llevarás?- Le preguntó la chica de cabellos cobrizos, sonriendo y mirándolo coquetamente. Él la observó por el espejo retrovisor.

- A mi casa… Cómo habíamos quedado- Le contestó, antes de pasarle un brazo por sobre los hombros y acércala a sí mismo, mientras tanto sacaba el coche del estacionamiento.

- Bien- Aprobó Nessie, acurrucándose junto a su pecho e inhalando su aroma. El lobo apoyó su cabeza sobre la de su niña y comenzó a tararear su nana de forma inconsciente.

El lobo se bajó del coche y cerró la puerta de forma suave… El Aston era un auto que merecía respeto. Jacob miró a su niña, justo al tiempo que ésta le guiñaba un ojo y salía corriendo hacia su casa. El muchacho se rió por lo bajo, mientras se deleitaba con la gran vista que Renesmee le había regalado… La de su lindo trasero moviéndose por su andar, antes de colarse en el interior de su casa. El quileute la siguió, pero se detuvo dos pasos más tarde al percibir un efluvio dulzón que le parecía muy conocido, aunque no podía recordar a quién pertenecía. Él, en tres zancadas, cubrió todo el camino que le quedaba y entró en su casa, lugar en que el olor era más intenso… _¿Qué diablos estaba pasando?_

- ¿Ness, qué diablos…?- La interrogó con expresión confusa, al tiempo que olfateaba siguiendo el rastro del intruso, viendo por qué lugares de su casa había pasado… Cuando vio a su ángel morderse su labio inferior y desviar su mirada de la suya, recordó a la dueña de ese efluvio- ¿Qué diablos hacía tu tía Rosalie aquí?

Ella lo miró con la palabra "**Culpable**" escrita en la cara y con las mejillas sonrosadas, un segundo después se precipitó a sus brazos.

- Por favor, no te enojes, mi amor… Yo… Yo se lo pedí- El lobo alzó las cejas con incredulidad, ya que le costaba mucho creer lo que estaba escuchando… Realmente no entendía nada- Es que… No podía andar paseando tu regalo por todo el instituto, algo podría haberle pasado, así que…- Ella se puso de puntillas para besarlo, a lo que él accedió de inmediato inclinando su rostro sobre el de Nessie y degustando sus labios- Lo siento mucho… ¿Aún estás molesto?

- No puedo enojarme contigo… Es imposible- Le respondió él, mucho menos tenso, antes de morder su labio inferior, haciéndola sonreír una vez más- ¿Y cuál sería mi famoso regalo, si se puede saber?

- ¡Oh, claro! Está por aquí- Ella le sacó la lengua, mientras lo tomaba de la mano y lo tironeaba hasta la cocina de la casa, lugar en el cual el olor estaba más concentrado- Espera aquí.

Nessie lo dejó sentado en la pequeña mesa de la cocina y se dirigió al refrigerador, lugar desde el cual sacó una pequeña torta cubierta con crema y decorada con dulce de leche. El corazón del lobo se puso frenético… ¡Ella había cocinado para él!

- Ness…- Murmuró, al tiempo que la aludida ponía el pastel frente a él y se sentaba sobre la mesa, quedando así a la misma altura que él- Gracias, cielo.

A veces al lobo le costaba creer que su vida actual, fuera la realidad… Tantas cosas habían pasado en el último año y medio. Principalmente, había pasado de ser el mejor amigo de su impronta, a ser su novio, su compañero… Él se había vuelto el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra desde ese día. Con cada momento que pasaba junto a Nessie, se enamoraba un poco más de ella, sin entender cómo podía amarla más de lo que lo había hecho el instante anterior, cómo podía necesitarla más que el día de ayer, cómo podía sentirse vacío en su ausencia y completo a su lado.

Para todas esas preguntas, Jacob no tenía una respuesta que pudiéramos llamar válida, ya que para él solo existía una explicación, una muy sencilla y era que ambos eran almas gemelas, dos mitades de uno, dos partes que no funcionaban bien por si solas, ni en compañía de alguien más… Sólo juntos ellos… Jacob y Renesmee. Renesmee y Jacob.

La híbrida lo sacó de su ensueño para sumergirlo en otro, cuando pasó su dedo índice por sobre la cobertura del pastel, llenándoselo de crema y dulce de leche, el cual luego olisqueó como si se lo fuera a comer, pero antes de introducírselo en la boca, sonrió y se lo tendió a su novio.

El lobo sin dejar de mirarla fijamente, le cubrió la punta del dedo con la boca y se lo lamió hasta quitar toda la crema. Ella comenzó a morderse su labio inferior. Jacob tomó la mano de su niña con la suya y entrecruzaron los dedos con fuerza. La colorina le tiró un beso, mientras retiraba su índice.

El quileute se acercó a ella y la abrazó, de forma que sus rostros quedaron uno junto al otro.

- Está delicioso… Gracias- Susurró el muchacho, antes de morderle suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja a la chica, quién dejó escapar un jadeo tras eso. Él se río.

- ¿El lobo quiere jugar?- Preguntó con voz traviesa la hija de Edward y Bella, antes de volverse y devolverle el mordisco a su novio.

- Ajá… ¿Sabes por qué?- Musitó Jacob, conteniendo con mucha dificultad el gruñido que luchaba por escapar de su garganta. Ella movió la cabeza de lado a lado, negando, sin soltar su oreja. Él deslizó sus manos más al sur y las detuvo sobre las caderas de la chica- Porque tú eres a quién de verdad, yo quiero comer.

Se volvió y le besó el cuello, mientras ella reía, jadeaba y suspiraba. Eso no hizo más que excitar al lobo. Jacob siguió besándola, no tan sólo en el cuello, sino también en los hombros y en el pecho, en tanto trataba con su boca deshacerse de su ropa.

En el ámbito emocional y romántico, ambos ya habían rebasado el límite y se habían entregado abiertamente todo lo que tenían el uno al otro… Pero en el físico, eso no había pasado. Ambos se deseaban mucho y morían por volverse uno solo carnalmente hablando, aunque no lo habían concretado por una sola razón, Jacob quería que la primera vez que lo hicieran fuera perfecta, decía que Nessie se la merecía, por eso la habían postergado en realidad, a pesar de que Emmett dijera que era porque temían la reacción de Edward y Bella.

A pesar de eso, el que ambos fueran castos aún, no significaba que entre ellos no hubiera pasado nada en un año y medio. Ellos se conocían por completo. Se habían visto y tocado desnudos, siempre conteniéndose y luchando contra el impulso de acabar de una vez con la tortura y fundir sus cuerpos, dejándose llevar totalmente por la pasión.

Renesmee había visto a su hombre acabar gracias a sus caricias y Jacob, había logrado que su princesa se corriera de tanto estimular su centro. El placer y el orgasmo no eran algo nuevo para ellos, simplemente no habían experimentado más formas de obtenerlos… Hasta ese día.

- Jake…- Murmuró la muchacha, mientras apartaba sus cabellos de su cuello para despejarle el camino al quileute. Él buscó su mirada hasta que ambas se encontraron- Quiero hacerlo…

El corazón del lobo se encogió una vez más y su lucha interna comenzó otra vez.

- Ness… Ya lo hablamos. Dijimos que esperaríamos- Murmuró el muchacho, con los ojos cerrados, mientras le acariciaba el vientre a su compañera.

- No, tú lo dijiste… Yo no tengo miedo. Sé que jamás te dejaré…- Renesmee le habló con voz firme y segura, más con su don, le hizo saber que quería que la mirara. Él, así lo hizo - Quiero que tú seas el primero… Y el único, claro está.

- Quiero que sea perfecto… Por ti- El lobo veía flaquear sus murallas, su determinación comenzaba a no ser tan firme y su corazón latía cada vez más desbocado. Miró a los ojos a su princesa, él estaba lleno de dudas e inseguridades, en cambio ella, no tenía lugar en su mirada para ese tipo de necedades.

- ¿Es que acaso no lo entiendes? Me da lo mismo el lugar y la hora, siempre que sea contigo con quién lo haga- Esta vez, el tono de voz usado por la híbrida fue la súplica, una voz ahogada, cercana a las lágrimas, una que sin haberla oído jamás, había sido la misma que su madre utilizó una vez para seducir y convencer a su padre, en su luna de miel. Ella lo besó suavemente, durante unos segundos que para ambos fueron una eternidad. Alejó sus labios sólo un poco y le susurró, exhalando su cálido aliento en la boca del lobo- Jake, por favor.

En ese preciso momento, como si una roca hubiera hecho añicos un vidrio muy resistente, toda preocupación, duda e inseguridad del quileute, se rompió en mil pedazos y dejaron aflorar al verdadero y viejo Jacob… Al impulsivo y apasionado lobo.

- Perdón, Ness… Soy un imbécil… ¿Podrás perdonarme una vez más? Es sólo que…- Las palabras del lobo, salieron de forma atropellada y cargadas de un fuerte sentimiento- Amarte demasiado me nubla el juicio… No sabes cuánto te deseo, pequeña.

- Yo también te deseo, lobito mío… Y mucho- Dijo en jadeos la colorina, mientras se bajaba de la mesa, yendo a parar sobre las piernas de su compañero. Ella jadeó seductoramente y apretó su cuerpo al de él, logrando que este dejara escapar un gruñido muy grave.

La híbrida lo estaba haciendo perder la cordura, por lo que decidió actuar bien, antes de que ella lo dejara sin poder pensar, convertido un animal salvaje. Con suavidad, tironeó la chaqueta de Renesmee, quién accedió a quitársela de inmediato y con violencia.

- ¡Hey, eso es innecesario! Ya me tienes lo suficientemente caliente- Exclamó en gruñidos el lobo, la única respuesta que obtuvo de ella, fue una pequeña risita.

La muchacha le quitó la chaqueta a su compañero con rapidez y luego de un solo tirón, hizo saltar todos los botones de su camisa, exponiendo su bello torso de color canela. Él volvió a gruñir, pero esta vez más fuerte y ronco.

- Estás jugando con fuego, cariño… Y estás a punto de quemarte- El lobo le apretó con fuerza los muslos y no resistió la tentación de darle una nalgada a Nessie. Ella jadeó y se acurrucó en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

- ¿Debería sentir miedo de aquella amenaza?- Se bufó ella, mientras depositaba besos castos sobre los pectorales de su hombre- ¡Ui! ¡Mírame, tiemblo de miedo!

Jacob gruñó por enésima vez y luego cogió a su chica, con fuerza de los muslos, mientras se ponía en pie y caminó a tropicones hasta el sofá, lugar en dónde deposito con no mucha suavidad a la hija de su mejor amiga. Renesmee comenzó a reírse pícaramente, mientras contorsionaba seductoramente su cuerpo. El quileute se terminó de sacar su camisa y la arrojó al suelo, al tiempo que se agachaba y se ponía a la altura de su niña, que lo miraba expectante. Acarició el vientre de ella por sobre la ropa unos segundos, jugando a deslizarse por sobre su ombligo, antes de un solo tirón, desgarrar la hermosa blusa blanca de encaje que vestía su chica. Ésta dejó escapar un gritito de emoción, un momento antes de abalanzarse sobre Jacob y llevándoselo consigo, de regreso al sofá.

- Estás entre mis brazos- Ronroneó ella, con una voz seductoramente posesiva.

- Y de ellos, nunca me voy a escapar- La estrechó con fuerza entre sus brazos, sintiendo su cálida piel desnuda, bajo su cuerpo y el ya, molesto corpiño que evitaba que el contacto fuera total. Se encargó de ello en un santiamén.

- ¡Hey! Me llevó horas escogerlo- Murmuró ella, fingiendo enfadarse, mientras hacía un puchero.

- No te preocupes, mi amor. No fue mal gastado. Ése, te quedaba divino- Dijo muy excitado, antes de prenderse al pezón derecho de la híbrida, de tal forma que parecía que la vida se le iba en ello. Ella comenzó a gemir y a arquear la espalda, debido al placer que le producía que juguetearan de tal manera con ella.

Jacob se sacó los zapatos, con sus mismos pies, pero no pudo hacer lo mismo con los que su pequeña. Sus botines eran muy ajustados. Se desprendió a regañadientes de los pechos de Nessie y se deslizó hacia atrás, hasta alcanzar los pies de ella. Se los quitó con gran habilidad y tras esto, prosiguió a acariciar sus piernas por sobre los jeans. Se deslizó lentamente de regreso hacia arriba, haciendo que su niña perdiera la cabeza, se mordiera su labio inferior y dejara escapar a través de este, un exquisito gemido de placer. El lobo torció una sonrisa maliciosa, en tanto su mano derecha desabotonada el pantalón de su amada y la izquierda, le apretaba suavemente un pezón.

Renesmee se mantenía con la espalda arqueada, permitiéndole a su hombre trabajar más eficientemente. El quileute se deshizo de los pantalones de la colorina, con facilidad, dejándola a su merced… Se veía tan pequeña, tan inocente, tan deseable y tan hermosa, que su cuerpo se estremeció al verla y una parte que llevaba dormida mucho tiempo, comenzó a cobrar vida propia y a abultar su pantalón, ya que él no usaba ropa interior. Jacob acarició suave, pero insistentemente las esbeltas piernas de su ángel, desde su posición privilegiada, arrodillado junto al inmueble. Deslizaba sus manos desde el tobillo de ella, hasta su ingle, cuidando de nunca tocar más allá, no porque no deseara encontrase en este lugar, sino que lo estaba guardando para el final. Se tomó varios minutos para deleitarse acariciando y memorizando cada poro de esa mujer, que estaba a punto de hacer suya. Tan excitante fueron sus caricias, que tras quitarle las braguitas a Nessie e introducir un par de dedos en su interior, lo halló muy húmedo y caliente.

- ¡Oh, cariño!- Exclamó, casi sin poder contener las ganas de quitarse los pantalones y poseerla ya mismo. Ella lo miró con una extraña mezcla de excitación y vergüenza- No sientas vergüenza, mi amor… Ante mí, no. Todo lo que haces está bien, porque tú eres perfecta… Perfecta en todos los sentidos.

Ella le sonrió anchamente devuelta y se sentó para besarlo con insistencia y determinación. _Estoy lista, lobito mío… Hazme tuya, de una buena vez…_ Le hizo saber ella con su don. Él, no se hizo de rogar. Ya nunca más, se contendría con ella, este era el gran día…

Renesmee le desabrochó los pantalones y se los bajó lo más que pudo, antes de dirigir sus manos hacia la masculinidad de su compañero, la cual se encontraba expuesta, en todo su esplendor. Ella se mordió su labio inferior, mientras jugaba con él y pensaba que ya nunca más iba a tener que fantasear sobre cómo se sentiría tener a su hombre dentro de ella, ese día, al fin… Todos los secretos le serían revelados. Mientras besaba a Jacob, una vez más, lo sintió ponerse en pie, pero como ella no estaba dispuesta a romper su unión, se irguió con él y no lo dejó de besar en ningún instante, ni siquiera cuando el se despojó de sus última prenda, para luego recostarse sobre ella, pero sin cargarle su peso.

Ambos sentían la adrenalina recorrer su cuerpo, las hormonas alteradas, las terminaciones nerviosas enviar diez mil señales a la vez y sus corazones latir velozmente, pero al unísono.

- Te amo, Renesmee Carlie Cullen… A ti, a ti y sólo a ti… Desde que naciste hasta el último latido de mi corazón- Las palabras del lobo estaban cargadas de tal sentimiento, que su amor y su devoción era casi tangible.

- Yo también te amo, Jacob William Black… Ayer, hoy, mañana y siempre... Hasta que mi corazón dejé de latir- Ella lo abrazó con fuerza, mientras fundía su boca con la suya, aprisionándolo con sus piernas y sus brazos, sellando al fin su juramento de amor eterno, cuando el lobo se adentró en su centro.

Ambos gritaron por una mezcla grande de sentimientos y sensaciones. Amor, entrega, dulzura, felicidad, dolor, placer, ansiedad, deseo y determinación. Sus cuerpos fundidos como uno solo, finalmente, también se movían como si fueran uno. Ambos sin experiencia sexual alguna, se amaban como si fueran unos expertos, ya que poseían las dos cosas que eran más importantes: el amor que se profesaban y el deseo de complacerse mutuamente, en todo.

Jacob descubrió cuando caliente y apretado, se sentía estar dentro de una mujer. Lo exquisito que era sentirla estrecharse, contraerse y relajarse alrededor de su miembro, mejor que nada que hubiera experimentado jamás. Su niña era el cielo.

Renesmee, al principio sólo cinto una punzada y un dolor lacerante, que comenzaba en su centro y se irradiaba hacia el resto de su cuerpo, pero con el correr de los minutos y de los movimientos pélvicos, comenzó a perder la cabeza y a estremecerse del placer que se le otorgaba su amado, cada vez que le daba una estocada y la penetraba más y más profundo… Más y más rápido… Más y más rítmico.

Él tenía sus manos apoyadas sobre la almohada, una a cada lado de a cabeza de su niña, sosteniendo su propio peso. Su cadera se movía de forma instintiva, entrando y saliendo del centro de la chica, manteniendo una velocidad constante e intercalando penetraciones profundas con otras no tanto, de forma de que ella, tuviera sólo unos segundos de descanso. Estando ahí se sentía condenadamente bien. Realmente hacer el amor era el cielo y había valido la pena esperar veintiséis años para descubrir ese placer, junto a su ángel de cabellos cobrizos.

Ella tenía sus piernas entrelazadas sobre la cadera del lobo, para permitirle hacer mejores movimientos y sus brazos, envolvían su torso, permitiéndole a sus uñas incrustarse en la rojiza piel de la espalda del lobo, con cada estocada profunda que él le daba. Cómo él estaba haciendo todo el trabajo, ella se encargaba de apretar bien su cuerpo al suyo y gemir audiblemente en el oído de su compañero, ya que había oído por ahí que eso excitaba a los hombres. Tras hacerlo, descubrió que tan efectivo era. Se sentía dicha y plena, el dolor ya casi había pasado por completo y el placer la estaba embargando, casi no sentía la tela bajo su espalda… Lo único que era capaz de sentir era a su compañero hacerla mujer… Su mujer.

Ambos, el lobo y la híbrida, tras amarse fogosamente durante varios minutos, estaban listo para despegar y volar muy alto, juntos por primera vez. A medida, que él se acercaba a su culminación, su ritmo de penetración se volvía más veloz, en cambio ella, al acercarse al orgasmo, comenzó a gemir y a rasguñar más fuerte a su hombre, hasta que tras una estocada profunda, la híbrida no resistió más y tuvo un orgasmo tan intenso que la hizo estremecer por completo, como nunca antes se había sentido y gimió tan sensualmente que lo logró hacer que su compañero se derramara en su interior, casi al mismo tiempo que ella. Él también quedó viendo estrellitas por unos segundos, extenuado por el trabajo realizado, pero con el pecho lleno de orgullo y placer.

- Fue fantástico. Te amo mucho, lobito…- Masculló Nessie, mientras depositaba castos besos en el cuello de su compañero.

- Simplemente maravilloso. También yo te amo, pequeña- Él a ojos cerrados, le besó la frente a la colorina y la abrazó suavemente, como si la estuviera acunando- Al fin, somos uno.

- Ajá- Corroboró ella, con la voz cansada, pero con una amplia sonrisa en la cara. Ella se veía radiante, aunque un poco incómoda con los dos reposando en aquel pequeño sofá, por lo que el lobo decidió poner en marcha su plan original, el que tenía planeado para este día, ya que lo de hacer el amor había sido un auténtico hecho fortuito.

Él se retiró con cuidado de adentro de Nessie, lo cual los hizo gemir suavemente a ambos. Se miraron divertidos y sonrieron. Eran un par de jóvenes enamorados que habían experimentado el sexo, por primera vez en su vida… Tenían todo el derecho a reírse y amarse, cuanto quisieran.

Jacob se puso en pie y tomó a su niña en brazos. Ella se colgó de su cuello y se hizo un ovillo, sintiéndose amada y protegida como nunca antes, ya que aunque nunca le hubiera hecho falta el amor y protección paternal, ni fraternal, esos que sólo una pareja otorgaba, le habían sido esquivos por años. Él cargó con cuidado y a paso firme hasta su habitación, ahí se sentó en el borde de la cama y la depositó a ella con sumo cuidado, como si fuera algo que se pudiera romper. Mientras lo hacía, la contempló y la encontró más hermosa de lo que nunc ala había visto, ahora ella tenía un brillo especial e irradiaba un no-sé-qué que le llenaba el alma.

Renesmee se acomodó en la cama, en la cual muchas veces había dormido y estiró los brazos hacia su amado, él no necesito más para dejarse envolver por sus finos brazos y sus delicadas caricias.

- Te amo, te amo, te amo…- Murmuraba ella sin parar, mientras él la acariciaba suave y lentamente en el vientre y las piernas- Espera… ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que te amo?

Nessie lucía tan feliz y se reía sin motivo aparente, igual que una niña inocente. Para Jacob, siempre sería su niña inocente. Estaba tan adormecido por el exquisito efluvio de su compañera e hipnotizado por sus caricias, que casi olvida que era lo que pretendía hacer desde un principio.

- Dame un segundo, mi amor- Pidió él deshaciendo lentamente del agarre de su novia, ya que ella no quería soltarlo.

- Dijiste que jamás me dejarías, ¿Recuerdas?- Dijo la híbrida fingiendo molestia.

- No me voy, Ness. Es sólo que… Necesito coger algo- Cuando estuvo lejos de ella, sin tocar su piel, sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. Realmente, ahora era incapaz de vivir sin ella. Se dio vuelta en la cama y hurgó en el cajón de su velador. Había metido ahí una pequeña cajita plateada que ahora necesita recuperar. La buscó a tientas, cosa de que su niña no la viera… No aún. Cuando la halló, la envolvió con mano y se dirigió hacia su amada- Cierra los ojos y no los abras hasta que yo te diga.

- Mmm… ¿Y por qué debería hacerlo? Preguntó, juguetonamente la colorina.

- ¿Confías en mí?- Le respondió él con otra pregunta.

- Claro, con mi vida- Aclaró ella. Tras caer en la cuenta de sus propias palabras y tras dedicarle una última mirada inquisidora al quileute, la chica cerró los ojos.

Jacob, respiró profundamente y sintió su corazón, latir agitadamente, una vez más. Apretó con fuerza la cajita que tenía en su mano derecha, se bajó de un salto de la cama y luego se arrodilló, tomando la mano izquierda de Nessie con la que él tenía libre. _¿Puedo mirar ya? _El lobo tragó saliva, ya que de la nada su garganta se había secado y le dijo que sí. Ella abrió sus ojos y lo contempló sin entender que hacía ahí y no junto a ella. Tiró suavemente de su mano, para acercarlo a ella, pero él, como respuesta, le torció una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

- Renesmee, hoy tú y yo nos hemos demostrado que nos amamos más que nadie en el mundo. Tú no eres capaz de ser feliz sin mí, ni yo sin ti. He soñado toda mi vida con este momento, aunque suene muy cursi, ya que tú eres la mujer de mis sueños, quién me quita el aliento…- Él estira su mano derecha y le enseña a su princesa, un anillo de oro blanco con un gran diamante central y un entrecruzado de pequeñas piedras, a su costado, herencia de su difunta madre- Nessie, me harías el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra, si aceptaras casarte conmigo. Prometo amarte, cuidarte y respetarte para siempre. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Aceptas?

La híbrida realmente no se esperaba eso. Las lágrimas brotaron por sí solas de sus ojos, traicionándola y haciéndola lucir aún más frágil. Ella le dedicó una amplia sonrisa a Jacob, antes de enjugarse las lágrimas con gran rapidez.

- Sí, Jake. ¡Claro que quiero casarme con contigo!- Exclamó con la tono fuerte, pero algo ahogado, debido a la emoción. El corazón del lobo, se detuvo durante un momento, interrumpiendo su veloz paso, antes de volver a latir con más fuerza que nunca. Había sido correspondido- En todo caso, ya me considero tu mujer- Bromeó ella, al tiempo que cogía le anillo y se balanza sobre Jacob, quién la agarro casi en el aire y la tiró de regreso a la cama.

- Te amo, pequeña… Hasta el fin de mis días- Susurró el lobo, antes de besarla en el cuello y comenzar a descender por su torso, una vez más.

- Yo también te amo, mi amor… Ahora, mi mundo es perfecto, todo gracias a ti- Renesmee se colocó el anillo en su dedo anular y sonrió complacida. Le quedaba justo y se le veía hermoso.

El lobo y la semi-vampira, comenzaron a besarse y a amarse desesperadamente una vez más, desbordantes de pasión acumulada a través de los años y llenos de un amor joven en expansión.

- Hazme tuya otra vez, Jake…- Suplicó entre gemidos la chica, ansiosa por repetir la experiencia del sofá en la cama.

- Lo haré, Ness… Una y otra vez… Porque eres mía- Le contestó con una ancha y excepcionalmente hermosa sonrisa- Mía para siempre.

Ambos fundieron sus labios y se dejaron llevar por el instinto de sus cuerpos ardientes y el amor de sus corazones palpitantes, haciendo el amor hasta olvidar todo y a todos, salvo a quién estaría a su lado, por el tiempo que la eternidad durara.

.

.  
.

_Si estás leyendo esto, quizás quieras matarme. SI tú seguías mi historia hace 2 años atrás, no tengo más que pedirte disculpas... 10 mil veces! Siento tanto haber abandonado esta historia, por tanto tiempo, pero de verdad, la inspiración y la magia me había abandonado. Si la has retomado y has leído el final, mil gracias y espero que te guste mucho. Este capi se lo dedico a todas las lectoras que dejé abandonadas, cuando sufrí mi "bloqueo de escritor". PARA USTEDES, EL EPÍLOGO DE MÍA..._

_Si quieren saber más sobre mí, mi bloqueo y cómo volví a escribir, pásense por mi perfil de F/F ^^_

_Si odiaron o amaron el capi, quiero saberlo y puede comentar la historia conmigo por medio de un review :D Los respondo todos. Si quieren matarme, también aceptó sus palabras :P_

_Saludos para tod s y aullidos desde Chile..._

_Kali_


End file.
